Harry Potter e a fã pottermaniaca virando cupido
by Laslus
Summary: O que aconteceria se o trio dourado, a gina e o draco aparecessem na casa de uma fã? E se essa fã for fã de Dramione? E se seu sonho virasse realidade e seus idolos viessem na sua casa? Dramione vencedora em 2 lugar do Need For Fic.
1. começo ou prólogo

Ok, isso é uma mistura de fics, tem Harry/Gina Draco/Hermione mas não em Hogwarts, eles vem parar na casa de uma fã gigante, mas não a maior [leia eu] e vamos aprontar muitooo com esses 5 aqui, o que você faria se visse eles na rua? Eu berraria, pularia neles, e ai eu tenho muitaaaa dó dos 5 pq eu n ia mais soltar!

Espero que goste

_Draco levanta os olhos cinza-azulados, cheios de lágrimas para o barulho na porta da sala vazia, e se depara com um par de olhos castanhos, também cheios de lágrimas._

"_Hermione" Ele pensa com desgosto "Hermione Greader"_

"Não, não ficou bom". Levantei os olhos do Laptop no meu colo, e releio o começo de uma fanfiction que estava escrevendo "Não está tão bom assim"

Olho em volta, pensando. Estava no meu quarto, sentada numas almofadas bem grandes, ouvindo Radio Disney, e começa a tocar "the way i loved you" da Taylor Swift, e eu levantei, deixando o computador de lado e começo a andar e cantar pelo quarto: [ok, vou por a letra só pra mostar a musica e tudo mais...]

"_He is sensible _

_and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door_

_and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

_He's close to my mother,_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing,_

_And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew_

_I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

'_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy,_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating,_

_Complicated, got away_

_by some mistake and now,_

_I miss screaming and fighting_

_and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you"_

A Musica parou e eu olhei para as copias das capas dos 7 HP, mais "Animais fantásticos e onde habitam" "Os contos de Beddle o Bardo" e "Quadribol através dos séculos" [N/A isso é vdd, eu tenho mesmo isso colado ¬¬]. Já que ele foi colado com fita crepe e eu sou uma menina muito ocupada eu escrevi os nomes do meus personagens favoritos e casais favoritos lá. Ia ser só J. mas ai eu pensei "Tem que ter Draco Malfoy" e ai fui acrescentado. Agora tem, desde dramione, Thiago e Lilian, Sirius, Harry e ginny até Ian kabra (39 clues) Luke, Nico (percy) [OK isso tb é verdade ¬¬].

"SERIA MUITOOOOO BOM se Draco, Harry, Gina, Hermione e até o Rony aparecerem aqui" Sorria com a idéia ia ser PERFEITO "acho que iria pirar"

Começou a tocar "Airplanes" de B.O.B e Hayley Williams

-The Dreams You See With your Heart and Mind Are Key to the World You Wish To find – Eu repeti a frase/ enigma que eu um dia li em um botão amarelho. Olhei para a janela e ri, vendo um avião passando, fechei os olhos, e murmurei de novo a frase, a musica parou, um vento veio e eu senti um medo horrível me invadir, mas não consegui gritar, muito menos abrir os olhos. Eu estava presa em volta pelo vento, não me mechia, como se presa por um feitiço, senti que cai no chão, mas mesmo assim eu não me mechi. Achei que fosse morrer, me senti puxada pro chão e der repente parou tudo e eu abri meus olhos e me deparei com uma cena inimaginável.

Berrei.

Senti uma mão na minha boca e fui estuporada.


	2. um pouquinho do futuro

**ATENÇÃO contem spoiler do 6 e do 7 livro!**

_Berrei._

_Senti uma mão na minha boca e fui estuporada._

Abri lentamente os meus olhos, minha cabeça latejava, havia berros no quarto:  
>-PORQUE VOCÊ FOI ESTUPORAR A MENINA? - era uma voz feminina levemente familiar.<br>-PENSEI QUE VOCÊ FOSSE A SABE TUDO! ELA PODE SER A CULPADA DE ESTARMOS AQUI!  
>Seja lá onde for "<em>aqui<em>"... - também familiar, mas essa era masculina e tinha um tom arrogante.  
>-OU TALVEZ SEJA TUDO UM PLANO SEU, NÉ SUA FUINHA? - Outra voz masculina, bem nervosa.<br>-DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS? ELA ESTÁ ACORDANDO! - Era uma nova voz, novamente feminina e vagamente conhecida.  
>Senti uma varinha sento prensada contra minha têmpora, e de novo a voz arrogante soara:<br>-Diga onde est... - ele não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois a primeira voz disse decidida:  
>-SE AFASTE SUA FUINHA LOIRA! VOCÊ VAI ACABAR ATACANDO ELA DE NOVO!<br>Eu ouvi passos se afastando.  
>-Você está bem? – ela perguntou - Desculpe pela fuinha ali... – alguém bufou no fundo da sala.<br>Com a ajuda dela eu levantei, e finalmente entendi o que havia acontecido. Hermione Granger estava do meu lado, sorrindo bondosamente, Gina e Rony Weasley estavam me olhando com cara de curiosidade e um menino de cabelos pretos bagunçados (que deduzi que fosse Harry) estava de costas encarando minha parede.  
>-HER... HER... HER... HER... HERMIONE GRANGER!- eu berrei, pensei que iria desmaiar, estava sem ar. Pulei e comecei a abraçá-la, e ela, fazendo o que qualquer pessoa normal faria, berrou.<br>-É nisso que dá Granger, eu disse que ela podia ser perigosa.  
>Foi ai que eu percebi o loiro na porta do meu quarto, soltei a Hermione e atravessei o quarto em um segundo:<br>-DRAAACO!  
>Pulei e comecei a abraçar ele também, devia parecer uma maníaca doida, pois todo mundo recuou. Menos Draco, que eu ainda não havia soltado.<br>-Eu sei que eu arraso. – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros.  
>-AI MEUS DEUSES, É O DRACO MALFOY!<br>-Quer ficar com ele pra você?- disse a Gina- Não faria falta.  
>Me virei pra Gina e pulei nela também.<br>-Gina, eu sou sua fã!- eu _realmente _deveria estar muito maníaca naquela hora.  
>-Longe dela- Harry tinha virado e vindo em minha direção.<br>-HARRY POTTER!- e abracei ele também.  
>Relaxei, soltei ele e me afastei um pouco, sorrindo muito.<br>-Desculpe o ataque é que eu sou a maior fã de vocês!  
>-E, desculpe a pergunta, eu te conheço?- disse Gina.<br>-Não, mas eu sei tudo sobre vocês... Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter...  
>-Potter? Eu não sou Potter!- disse a ruiva.<br>-Ops...Eu não devia ter dito isso, não devia ter dito isso...  
>-Diga!- disse Harry.<br>-Eu não posso!  
>-Então diga como sabe nossos nomes!- disse Rony.<br>-Pelos livros, é claro.- disse como se fosse algo óbvio.  
>-Livros?- Hermione ficou interessada.<br>-Claro, toda a história de vocês está em um livro, um dos mais vendidos no mundo.  
>-Pelo jeito não é muito fiel, já que você ama o Malfoy. - disse Hermione revirando os olhos.<br>-Ciúmes, Granger? Não é minha culpa ser tão perfeito.  
>-Nos seus sonhos. - ela respondeu no mesmo tom de arrogância.<br>-Talvez isso seja um, - disse ele avançando, com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto - mas com você nele seria um pesadelo.  
>-Eles estão discutindo, - eu disse baixinho- que romântico!<br>-_Romântico_?- berrou Ron,que estava do meu lado- Mione e Malfoy?  
>-Eu nunca me envolveria com uma sangue-ruim.- disse o loiro arrogante.<br>-E eu com uma fuinha.  
>-Mas isso não importa agora,- interrompeu a ruiva- o que interessa é: Onde estamos, como chegamos aqui e como ela sabe os nossos nomes.<br>-Ela saber os nossos nomes é _óbvio_, o trio maravilha, - o sonserino disse  
>com desgosto- a namoradinha do Potty e o lindo e charmoso Draco Malfoy.<br>-Bem, vocês estão no Brasil.- respondi a outra pergunta.  
>-Brasil? BRASIL? Como viemos parar aqui? Cadê os macacos e como estamos entendendo o que você está falando?- disparou Malfoy.<br>-Eu não sei como estão aqui, não estou reclamando é claro, meus 4 herois...  
>-Somos cinco.- constatou Rony.<br>-Hum... Bem... Não tem um jeito fácil de dizer isso mas,- eu comecei- Rony, eu te respeito muito e adoro você, mas você não é um herói para mim, nem um dos meus personagens favoritos...  
>-HÁ WEASLEY, eu sabia que não pode ter ninguém que não...<br>-CALA A BOCA MALFOY!- gritou Harry- Isso é inútil agora, estamos presos no BRASIL!  
>-Tá...- pensou Hermione- Dumbledore! Isso, Dumbledore! Me empresta sua coruja!<br>-Eu? Eu realmente queria ter uma, mas não.  
>-E como os bruxos mandam cartas aqui?<br>-Bom, os bruxos eu não sei, os trouxas usam e-mail e telefone.  
>-Um minuto!- virou Malfoy- Você é <em>trouxa<em>?  
>-Eu acho que sim.<br>-Mas como... Nós... Você sabe _tudo_?  
>-Eu e toda a população que lê ou assiste TV no mundo.<br>-Livros? Espera. - Harry virou para a minha parede cheia de capas- Isso tem alguma coisa haver com _isso_?  
>-Tem... - eu me encolhi.<br>-Explique tudo.- Hermione _realmente_ tinha um ar mandão.  
>-Ok, mas vai demorar, acho melhor se sentarem.<br>-Aonde?- perguntou Rony.  
>Nesse momento ouvi um PUF e dois sofás, um de 2 lugares e um de três,apareceram no meio do meu quarto. Hermione e Draco se olharam estranhando, eles tinham tido a mesma idéia. No sofá de três, Rony, Harry e Hermione se sentaram. Gina olhou pidona para a amiga, pedindo para se sentar perto do namorado. A morena bufou, mas se levantou e acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de Draco. Meus olhos brilharam, "Meu casal não-existente favorito no<br>mesmo sofá, isso vai ser bom...".  
>- Por mais que eu entenda, Granger, que eu seja irresistível, e que você não consiga se conter de emoção ao se sentar do meu lado, eu não vou sentar perto de uma sangue-ruim que nem você.<br>-Acredite Malfoy, estou tão feliz quanto você.  
>Ele fez menção de levantar, e eu intervi:<br>-Espere! Sente de volta ou eu não conto a história.  
>Malfoy me lançou um olhar lindo de ódio, e sentou-se de volta no sofá.<br>-Ótimo, um minuto. - corri para o escritório e peguei todos os livros do Harry Potter, mais  
>os três livrinhos extras.<br>Voltei e coloquei-os devagar no chão, com todo o cuidado.  
>-Esses, -comecei- são o melhores livros que eu já li. E contam toda a história de vocês, pelo ponto de vista do Harry. Ele começa no dia em que Harry foi deixado na porta dos tios, com um ano, e terminam com o que aconteceu 19 anos depois de Voldemort ser morto.<br>- Ele foi morto?- perguntou Harry esperançoso.  
>-Opa, falei de mais... quantos anos vocês tem?<br>-16, menos a Gina que tem...  
>-15- completei- eu sei que ela é irmã mais nova do Rony, e de mais 5 irmãos<br>além dele, e que é única menina.  
>-Esse livro fala de tudo <em>mesmo<em>... - comentou Gina revirando os olhos.  
>Hermione tinha pego o livro 3 e começado a ler.<br>-Esses livros estão bem novos... você leu todos?- Hermione examinava o  
>livro.<br>-3 vezes cada um.  
>-A minha vida é tão legal assim?- perguntou Harry.<br>-Não se trata só da sua vida, se trata de aventuras, romances, ação, mistérios... É tudo que alguém poderia querer ler e viver.  
>-Não, você não quer ser eu. - comentou Harry.<br>-Eu daria tudo, _tudo_, pra ser qualquer um em Hogwarts no dia da guerra final.  
>-Guerra final?- Rony estava confuso.<br>-É a ultima guerra contra Voldemort, quando a profecia é realizada.  
>-Profecia?- perguntou Malfoy<br>-É, que profecia?- concordou Gina  
>-É... depois eu explico.<br>-Você sabe até da profecia!- disse Rony- O que mais?  
>- Quais são as horcruxes, onde elas estão, quem vai destruir-las, como fazer isso, quem é do bem e quem é do mal, quem vai morrer e com quem vão casar. Sei até o nome dos seus filhos, isso é, de quem não morreu. -eu sorri diabolicamente.<br>Harry passou os olhos nas pessoas presentes e pousou em mim.  
>-Quem vai morrer?- ele disse decidido.<br>Eu ri.  
>- Não posso dizer... e se eu mudar a história?- eles me olharam bravos- Ok,ninguém aqui morre! Felizes? Morre tipo, umas 50 pessoas, muitas aleatórias, morre um Weasley, não digo quem, mas não foi nem a Gina, nem o Rony. Morre todos os Marotos...<p>

Eles tinham ficado pálidos, menos o Draco.

-Você não citou ninguém de meu interesse.

-É porque a sua família não morre! Vaso ruim não quebra, já ouviu falar?- eu disse- Brincadeira, eu amo você e sua mãe. Mas eu adoraria se seu pai tivesse morrido. E se te interessa, morre um dos seus guardas costas.

-Qual?

-Não posso dizer.

-Você conhece a mãe dele? Ela é _horrível. _- disse Harry

Malfoy ia abrir a boca pra responder, mas eu atropelei.

-Ela salva sua vida.

-Minha vida? Por que ninguém NORMAL pode salvar minha vida? Minha mãe morre tentando, meus amigos vão acabar sofrendo também, daqui a pouco o Malfoy me salva.

-Mas ele salva.

-Boa piada- disse o loiro.

-E o Harry te salva 3 vezes.

-Não tem graça- disse Harry.

-Esqueçam isso!- gritou Hermione- a nossa vida, e de todos os bruxos está sendo revelada pra trouxas!

-É, mas só quem acredita nisso são algumas crianças e adolescentes. - comentou Rony

-E alem do mais não pode ser _tão_ famoso. - disse Gina.

- Tá tirando uma com a minha cara?- eu disse- Não tem uma pessoa nesse mundo que nunca tenha ouvido falar do bruxo com a cicatriz na testa. É um Best Seller mundial, foi traduzido pra 31 idiomas, têm filmes, uma legião de fãs, milhões de fãs, foi o _ÚNICO _filme de _todos os tempos_ que ganhou o próprio _PARQUE_! Cara esse deve ser o maior sucesso desse e do outro _século_!

-ESPERA! Tem um filme sobre a _minha_ vida?- Harry perguntou.

-_Um_? Tem 7! E estão pra lançar o oitavo, sabe que esse é o filme mais esperado da _década_? E que eu e minhas amigas vamos vestidas de personagens? Eu vou de Gina, a minha amiga, de Luna,uma, de Hermione, e outra de Lilian!

-Você me escolheu?- perguntou a Gina.

-Claro! Você é minha personagem mulher favorita, e a quinta entre todos!

- Deixa eu ver...- disse Draco com desgosto- Você, como todo mundo, ama o trio ali, já são 3, mais o Longbothon e aí vem a Weasley?

-Não mesmo! Minha lista de personagens é...

-Isso não importa agora- cortou a Hermione – Temos nossa vida exibida para _trouxas_ isso é um problema maior.

-Eu sugiro que leiamos os livros, para ver se tem algo realmente útil.- Disse Malfoy- não que a vida do Potter me interesse, mas tem que ter algo mais...

-É uma boa idéia- concordou Hermione pegando o Terceiro.

Eles foram pegar os livros, Harry se esticou para pegar o sétimo, mas eu peguei antes.

-_Ninguém _lê o Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte! É o ultimo, e vocês não podem saber o futu... Draco!- eu gritei quando Draco tentou tirar-lo da minha mão.

-Ok ok ok...

Acabou que: Malfoy tinha o primeiro, Harry o quarto, Ron o quinto, a Gina o sexto e Hermione o terceiro. Malfoy começou a ler e ficou pálido, toda a sala estava em silencio, eu vi que sobrou o segundo e é claro o sétimo. Peguei o último, e comecei a ler pela 4 vez.

"Cara, eu to lendo Harry Potter com os 5 personagens principais no meu quarto, que sonho."

-Por que você pode ler o 7 e a gente não?- disse Ron indignado.

-OK, eu posso ler o primeiro capitulo, mas acho que vocês não vão gostar...

-Lê logo!- disse Gina

-OK, mas prometam não atacar ninguém durante a leitura.

-Tá...- todos concordaram.

"Os dois homens se materializaram inesperadamente, a poucos metros de distância, na estreita ruazinha iluminada pelo luar. Por um momento eles ficaram imóveis, as varinhas apontadas para o peito um do outro; então, reconhecendo-se, guardaram a varinha sob a capa e começaram a andar apressados na mesma direção.

- Novidades? - perguntou o mais alto dos dois.

- As melhores - respondeu Severo Snape. "

-_Snape_- comentou Rony com desgosto.

"A rua era ladeada por um silvado, à esquerda, e por uma sebe alta e cuidadosamente aparada, à direita. As longas capas dos homens esvoaçavam ao redor dos tornozelos enquanto eles caminhavam.

- Pensei que fosse me atrasar - disse Yaxley, suas feições grosseiras desaparecendo e reaparecendo à sombra dos galhos de árvores que se interpunham ao luar. - Foi um pouco mais complicado do que imaginei. Mas acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Você tem certeza de

que será bem recebido?

Snape assentiu sem, contudo, dar explicações.

Os homens viraram para um largo caminho de entrada, à direita. A alta sebe margeava e se estendia para além do impressionante portão de ferro trabalhado que barrava a entrada. Em silêncio, ambos ergueram o braço esquerdo numa espécie de saudação e atravessaram o portão, como se o metal escuro fosse apenas fumaça.

As sebes de teixo abafaram os passos dos homens. Ouviu-se um farfalhar à direita. Yaxley tornou a sacar a varinha, apontando-a por cima da cabeça do seu companheiro, mas a fonte do ruído fora apenas um pavão alvíssimo, que caminhava, majestoso, ao longo do topo da sebe.

- Ele sempre soube viver, o Lúcio. Pavões... - Com um bufo de desdém, Yaxley tornou a guardar a varinha sob a capa."

-Parece que vai ter uma convenção de comensais de novo em casa.- comentou Draco

-DE NOVO?- disse Harry

-QUIETOS!- eu disse

Eles obedeceram.

"Um belo casarão se destacou nas trevas, no final do caminho reto, as luzes faiscando nas janelas em formato de losango do andar térreo. Em algum lugar no jardim escuro, atrás dos arbustos, uma fonte jorrava. O saibro começou a estalar sob os pés, quando Snape e Yaxley apressaram o passo em direção à porta da frente, que se abriu à sua aproximação, embora ninguém parecesse tê-la aberto.

O hall de entrada era grande, mal iluminado e suntuosamente decorado, e um magnífico tapete cobria quase todo o piso de pedra. Os olhos dos rostos pálidos nos retratos das paredes acompanharam Snape e Yaxley assim que eles passaram. Os dois homens se detiveram à frente de uma pesada porta de madeira que levava a outro cômodo, hesitaram o tempo de uma pulsação, então Snape girou a maçaneta de bronze.

A sala estava cheia de pessoas silenciosas, sentadas a uma comprida mesa ornamentada. Os móveis que habitualmente a guarneciam tinham sido empurrados descuidadamente contra as paredes. A iluminação provinha das chamas vivas de uma bela lareira, cujo console de mármore era encimado por um espelho dourado. Snape e Yaxley pararam um instante à entrada. À medida que seus olhos se acostumaram à penumbra, sua atenção foi atraída para o detalhe mais estranho da cena: o vulto de uma pessoa aparentemente desacordada suspensa de cabeça para baixo sobre a mesa, girando lentamente como se estivesse presa por uma corda invisível, e se refletindo no espelho e na superfície nua e lustrosa da mesa. Nenhuma das pessoas sentadas à roda dessa visão singular a encarava, exceto um jovem pálido que estava praticamente embaixo. Parecia incapaz de se conter e erguia os olhos a todo instante.

- Yaxley, Snape - falou uma voz aguda e clara da cabeceira da mesa -, vocês estão praticamente atrasados.

O dono da voz estava sentado defronte à lareira, de modo que, a princípio, os recém-chegados tiveram dificuldade em distinguir mais que a sua silhueta. À medida que se aproximaram, porém, seu rosto se destacou na obscuridade, imberbe, ofídico, com fendas estreitas no lugar das narinas e olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de pupilas verticais. Era tão pálido que parecia emitir uma aura perolada.

- Severo, aqui - disse Voldemort, indicando a cadeira imediatamente à sua direita. - Yaxley, ao lado de Dolohov. "

-Parece que Snape fez alguma coisa boa...- comentou o loiro

-Por que diz isso?- perguntou Mione curiosa

-Por que o Lorde das trevas mandou ele se sentar a sua direita.

"Os dois homens ocuparam os lugares designados. Os olhares da maioria dos que estavam à mesa seguiram Snape, e foi a ele que Voldemort se dirigiu primeiro.

- E então?

- Milorde, a Ordem da Fênix pretende transferir Harry Potter do lugar seguro em que está, no sábado, ao anoitecer. "

-CANALHA!- Disse Harry- Ele está traindo Dumbledore!

-Pode ser um plano. - disse Mione- Mas por que eles estão te transferindo?

-Assim que o Potter fizer 17 anos, o Lorde das trevas pretende atacá-lo. - Disse Draco, olhando pro vazio.

-Como você sabe disso?- Hermione estava assustada.

-Tenho minhas fontes...

"O interesse ao redor da mesa se intensificou perceptivelmente. Alguns enrijeceram, outros se mexeram, todos atentos a Snape e Voldemort.

- Sábado... ao anoitecer - repetiu Voldemort. Seus olhos vermelhos se fixaram nos olhos pretos de Snape com tanta intensidade que alguns dos observadores desviaram o olhar, aparentemente receosos de serem atingidos pela ferocidade daquela fixidez. Snape, no entanto, sustentou esse olhar calmamente, e, após um momento, os lábios descarnados de Voldemort se curvaram num aparente sorriso.

- Bom. Muito bom. E essa informação veio de...?

- Da fonte sobre a qual conversamos - disse Snape.

- Milorde.

Yaxley tinha se inclinado para a frente procurando ver Voldemort e Snape. Todos os rostos se voltaram para ele.

- Milorde, eu ouvi coisa diferente.

Yaxley aguardou, mas Voldemort não objetou, então ele prosseguiu.

- Dawlish, o auror, deixou escapar que Potter não será transferido até o dia trinta à noite, na véspera do seu aniversário de dezessete anos.

Snape sorriu.

- Minha fonte informou que planejam divulgar uma pista falsa; deve ser essa. Sem dúvida, lançaram em Dawlish um Feitiço para Confundir. Não seria a primeira vez, todos conhecem a sua suscetibilidade a feitiços.

- Posso lhe assegurar, Milorde, que Dawlish me pareceu muito seguro do que dizia - contrapôs Yaxley.

- Se foi confundido, é óbvio que parecerá seguro - disse Snape. - Garanto a você, Yaxley, que a Seção de Aurores não irá participar da proteção de Harry Potter. A Ordem acredita que estamos infiltrados no Ministério. "

-ELE ESTÁ NOS TRAINDO!- disse Ron.

-Não... – disse Draco- ele tem um plano.

"- Então, pelo menos nisso a Ordem acertou, hein? - comentou um homem atarracado, a pouca distância de Yaxley, dando uma risadinha sibilada que ecoou pela mesa.

Voldemort não riu. Seu olhar desviou para o alto, para o corpo que girava vagarosamente, e ele pareceu se alhear.

-Milore- Continuou Yaxley... "

Continuei o capitulo, até a parte em que citaram o jovem Draco.

"A direita o seu filho Draco, que estivera mirando o corpo inerte no teto, lançou um brevíssimo olhar a Voldemort, aterrorizado de encarar o bruxo"

-Parece que alguém aqui faz parte do círculo íntimo de Voldemort- disse Harry- É claro, eu disse pra vocês que ele era um comensal, vocês não acreditaram!

-Eu não me orgulho disso- disse o sonserino em defesa- Acha que eu amo ter essa coisa no braço?- Ele arregaçou a manga, e em seu braço pálido, se via uma marca fraca, a marca negra, mas estava quase cor de sua pele.

-Está fraca... - comentou Hermione.

Eu tinha pulado para perto do braço de Draco.

-A MARCA NEGRA! EU PRECISO TIRAR UMA FOTO!- peguei o meu celular e fotografei o braço do Malfoy.

-Você tirou uma foto do meu braço com essa maldita Marca por quê?

- Ué! É a marca negra!

-Exatamente por isso que não faz sentido.

-Deixa pra lá, não se esqueçam que eu sou uma fã, tudo relacionado a vocês vai me impressionar... aliás, - Eu corri até Harry e puxei um fio de cabelo da cabeça dele.

-AI!- ele gritou- Por que você fez isso?

-Por que eu sempre quis um fio do cabelo de James Potter [N/A eu prefiro o nome James, que é o nome Thiago original.].

-TÁ, MAS EU SOU O HARRY!

-Eu sei, mas no final é o mesmo cabelo.

Coloquei o fio em cima de um papel. Peguei de novo o livro e bati o olho nas paginas.

-Eu não posso continuar a ler.

-Por quê?

- Por que vão falar coisas mais... Hum... Importantes.

-OK, tipo?

- Planos do Lorde das trevas- eu disse, e me virei pra porta, meu sorriso sumiu de meu rosto- AAAAH, VOLDEMORT!- eu gritei apontando pra minha porta.

* * *

><p>Do mal eu? Só um pouquinho...O.o mas é pra ter certeza que alguém vai ler o próximo...<p>

Eu posto assim que der... Querida Nati, que bom que gostou! Vc salvou minha vida, e é claro q tudo bem vc por em itálico! Mtoo obrigada! E eu segui a sua dica.

Respostas dos comentários (mto obrigado :D):

**Anaeevee:** vida longa aos betas! É, eu TENHO que estudar gramática. E SIM ANA eu ouço mta coisa a mais, e vc sabe! Simple plan, evanescense, Green Day, Selena Gomes, linking park e por ai vai... eu só puis essa musica pq eu tava com ela na cabeça no dia q eu escrevi :P

**Lie Malfoy: **Ai está, espero que goste :D

**Tatalindx: **Eu não atualizo pq eu to sem ideia NENHUMA, prometo que posto assim que pensar...minha mente funciona de um jeito próprio, e tem ideias DO NADA... mas que bom que esta gostando viu? AMO sua fic e continuo seguindo lá (é a única fic q eu leio lá)

**Horchid:** EU SEI minha gramática é PESSIMA, mas eu tenho uma beta descente agora (viva a nati) e espero q vc goste!

**Aneleeh:** OBRIGADA! Espero que continue gostando!

**SoShy: **Eu sei, mas o nome da mione foi pq o meu computador corrige altomatico e eu nem notei. Arranjei uma OTIMA beta, e agora ficou melhor, espero que goste. Mas sério desculpe, eu li o Harry potter várias vezes, mas eu n gravo nada de gramática...Continue acompanhando POR FAVOR agora n tem mais erro :D


	3. star wars, percy jackson e casaisinhos

"_-Por quê? _

_- Por que vão falar coisas mais... Hum... Importantes. _

_-OK, tipo? _

_- Planos do Lorde das trevas- eu disse, e me virei pra porta, meu sorriso sumiu de meu rosto- AAAAH, VOLDEMORT!- eu gritei apontando pra minha porta." _

Todos se viraram assustados, eu tinha perdido a cor. Podia jurar que tinha visto o rosto de Voldemort na porta. Mas agora ela estava vazia.

-Que brincadeira estúpida!- virou-se Hermione pra mim.

-É, pode ser só um livro pra você, mas pra nós não.- completou Gina

-Eu não estava brincando, eu...

Olhei pra Draco que estava apertando o braço direito com força.

-Ele esteve aqui- ele murmurou.

De repente Harry agachou com a mão na testa.

-Ele não consegue viajar até aqui.- ele murmurou com esforço após um tempo - Parece haver um bloqueio, estamos longe dele... Como se cada trouxa que pensasse em Harry Potter se juntasse a um campo de força...

-Como você sabe?- perguntou Malfoy, assustado e desconfiado ao mesmo tempo.

-Tenho visões dele... Nossas mentes estão ligadas, eu posso acessar a dele, e ele a minha, mas é perigoso...

-Principalmente por que ele pode dominar a mente do Harry, dar visões de coisas que não aconteceram.- terminei.

Silêncio.

-Estamos a salvo,- quebrei o silencio- sabe quantas pessoas que pensam em Harry Potter tem agora? Todos no mundo conhecem seus nomes. Tem gente que nem conhece a história, odeia, mas eu cito o Draco, por exemplo, e eles dizem: "Aquele loiro do Harry Potter do mal?" se for menina tem geralmente um "gato" incluído no meio da frase.

O loiro passou a mão pelo cabelo.

-Mas "Loiro aguado" aparece mais- eu ri

-Loiro AGUADO?

Os grifinórios começaram a rir muito.

-Combina com você. - Hermione disse depois que recuperou o fôlego.

-Espera pra saber o que falam de você... - Ele disse entre dentes

- A atriz dela é uma das 50 mulheres mais QUENTES do MUNDO- eu sorri

-Ta de zoeira comigo?- O loiro estava indignado- Tudo bem que ela pode não ser a menina mais feia de Hogwarts, mas entre as 50 mais quentes do MUNDO?

-Ela não pode me interpretar! Eu sou uma... puta?

-NÃO! Pelo-amor-dos-deuses, a sua atriz é a melhor aluna da escola, não pode sair sem um livro, e abriu uma grife de moda ecológica!

Hermione suspirou de alívio.

-Bom,- Gina cortou antes que a discussão aumentasse.- você parece saber tudo sobre a gente, podemos saber quem é você?

-Claro! Desculpem! Meu nome é Bianca, tenho 13 anos [N/A dados inventados na hora, nem venham começar a me chamar de Bianca, senão estraga os meus planos de ficar com o Nico (PJATO)].

-Então a minha vida, inclusive o que eu não vivi, foi publicada em livros mega famosos?- checou Harry.

-É.

-E de algum jeito fomos parar no Brasil, sem jeito de voltar?

-É.

-Então eu vou relaxar um pouco. - comentou Draco sentando na minha cama.- o que é isso?

Ele puxou um bloco com a ficha técnica de todos os personagens de Star Wars

- Uma ficha técnica com os personagens de Star Wars.

-NOSSA! – disseram Hermione e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

-EU AMO STAR WARS! Me dá isso, Malfoy- mandou a morena.

-E quem disse que eu não amo?

-Você CONHECE esses filmes?

- QUEM não conhece?

Harry, Rony e Gina levantaram a mão.

-FALA SÉRIO, e vocês ainda dizem que eu que odeio os trouxas?

-Eu conheço Star Wars,- Harry se defendeu- Nunca vi por que meus tios não me deixavam...

- Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger gostam de Star Wars?- eu arregalei os olhos.

- É claro que sim! – disse o loiro.

-Óbvio- disse a morena.

-Personagem favorito?

-Annakin- disse Hermione.

O loiro levantou as sobrancelhas.

-O vilão loiro? Eu sabia que você tem uma queda por mim!

A morena ficou da cor dos cabelos de um Weasley.

-Não. Primeiro: EU TE ODEIO. Segundo: o Annakin não tem nada a ver com você.

-Nada?- eu entrei na conversa- Annakin e Draco são loiros lindos, vilões que no final ficam do bem, não eram do mal antes... Mais parecido que eles só se trocar o Draco pelo Luke do Percy Jackson.

-Você acha o Malfoy bonito? Não responda. Quem é Luke?- perguntou Rony

-Você conhece ALGO sobre a cultura trouxa, Weasley?- Draco o olhou.

-E você conhece?

-Luke Casttelian, filho de Hermes, fugiu de casa, se juntou a Thalia, filha de Zeus e a Annabeth, filha de Athena. Depois, com raiva dos deuses ajudou Cronos a se reerguer.

-Você leu Percy Jackson?- Hermione estava impressionada

-Eu não sou sem cultura como eles.

-Eu li Percy Jackson!- debateu Gina- Mione me obrigou.

-Mas você gostou, não foi?

- Amei, e você tinha razão, o Luke é LINDO.

Harry tossiu.

-Mais um vilão loiro que você gosta?- disse Malfoy irônico.

-Luke se mata pra salvar o mundo no final.

-E o que garante que eu não vá fazer o mesmo?

-O fato de você ser um covarde, irritante, idiota...

-CALEM A BOCA!- gritou Gina- será que nem presos no BRASIL vocês conseguem ficar sem brigar?

Eles calaram a boca. A ruiva estava dando um olhar que assustaria até um comensal treinado. Sua varinha estava mirada nos dois ao mesmo tempo. O quarto estava em silencio.

-Gina, querida... - Harry tentou acalmar a namorada.

-Harry, quieto você também.

Ele obedeceu.

-Ótimo, agora os dois sentem no sofá de novo. Perfeito. Bianca,- ela se virou docemente pra mim, eu recuei- Tem algum problema ficarmos aqui por um tempo?

-Claro que não! Fiquem o quanto quiserem! O problema é que ninguém pode saber. Minha mãe volta de viajem só mês que vem, e meu pai nunca vem pro meu quarto, então é só se esconderem quando minha empregada vier limpar. E não se matarem.

-Então... - Harry assumiu o controle- Acho que podemos ver algumas coisas sobre os livros. Não ler eles agora, parece que vamos ter muito tempo...

-Se pelo menos eu tivesse uns livros pra consulta... - disse Hermione- poderia achar um jeito de sairmos daqui.

-Que tal aparatar?- sugeriu Draco

-Se Voldemort não pode vir aqui, não poderíamos ir até lá.

-Faz sentido.

-Eu tenho muitas coisas pra mostrar -Meus olhos brilharam maleficamente

Pequei meu Laptop que tinha deixado sobre as almofadas.

-O que é isso?- perguntou Rony.

-Um laptop, um computador portátil- respondeu Draco

-O que?

-Desisto... É um aparelho mágico trouxa- respondeu Draco irritado.

Rony olhou confuso.

-Uma maquina que faz a função de livros de pesquisa, e ainda se pode escrever sem tinta, gravar imagens, jogar jogos...- Draco revirou os olhos.

-Como você sabe disso Malfoy?- perguntou Hermione.

-Faço aula de Estudo dos Trouxas.- respondeu baixinho.

-Como? Eu nunca te vi...

-Não é da sua conta!

-Bom, mas quer dizer que o odiador de nascidos trouxas, comensal da morte, príncipe da sonserina, gosta de trouxas?

-Meu pai não gosta de trouxas, pessoalmente eu gosto de suas invenções e a literatura é bem melhor. E eu não gostaria de ser um comensal

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Eu tenho umas coisas pra mostrar. Primeiro quanto fãs vocês tem, e depois o quanto nós não batemos bem da cabeça.

-Como assim?

-Nós, fãs de Harry Potter, temos, geralmente uns parafusos a menos. [N/A: eu só estou me baseando em fatos. Convenhamos que pessoas que postam histórias em um site, com base em uma série, não pode ser completamente normais :P (e eu to incluída nisso)] Sempre estamos criando coisas novas, que não rolaram, juntando casais que não existem, criando cenas, desenhando personagens, aumentando a história sabem?

-Casais que não existem tipo o que? Harry e Pansy?- Hermione riu.

-Na verdade esse é um casal comum.

Os 5 engasgaram.

-Harry e PANSY?- Gina se virou pro namorado.

-Eu odeio ela! QUE NOJO.

-Como os fãs podem criar isso?- perguntou Hermione.

-Eu até gosto desse, quero dizer, prefiro o Harry com você Gina, sem duvida, mas não é um dos piores casais, acho que até poderia dar certo.

-Não poderia.- garantiu Harry

-Não importa, você e a Gina são perfeitos.

-O que poderia ser pior que eu e a Pansy juntos?

-Acredite, tem desde casais gays até pedófilos.

-Tem pedófilos?- perguntou Rony franzindo a testa.

-Eu explico depois. Vamos começar pelo www . deviantart . com

-O que?- Pergunto Harry.

-Um site de desenhos.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Espero que gostem! COMENTEM

**Valeria:** Draco...ui... eu amo ele! Espero q gostre :D

**kelle Malfoy: **nossa mtooo obrigado! Espero q curta e cometa viu?

**Jeangrangermalfoy**: :D espero que goste!

**Aneleeh:** Agora ela tem nome, eu tinha esquecido :P e qualquer coisa por um fio de cabelo de Thiago kkkk espero q goste e comenta por favor!

**Tatah Weasley:** adorei sua fic! Mto legal! Dramione eh o melhor casal.

**Tatalindx****:** atualizei as 3! Q orgulho, vc soh comenta as minhas fics ! nossa! Vai postando a sua fic viu? Kiss

**Nati Black Malfoy: **Betou outra! Te devo mtoooo. Beijos.


	4. Imagens

_-Eu explico depois. Vamos começar pelo www . deviantart . com_

_-O que?- Perguntou Harry._

_-Um site de desenhos._

Assim que entrei no site, parei e olhei para eles.

-Bom, antes de seguir, quero perguntar uma coisa: Qual o casal mais estranho que vocês podem imaginar?

-Hermione e Malfoy- respondeu Rony rápido.

-Jura? O mais estranho?

-Não sei se o mais, - disse Harry- mas é bem estranho.

-Vocês não vão agüentar ver todos...- suspirei

-Existe eu e Malfoy?- Mione olhou surpresa.

-Existe e é um dos mais famosos. E, ... é o que eu mais gosto.- falei a última parte em voz baixa.

-O QUE? COMO VOCÊ PODE ACHAR QUE EU E A GRANGER SOMOS UM BELO CASAL?

-Fala sério, - eu virei- vocês são Grifinória e Sonserina, sangue puro e sangue ruim, inteligente e preguiçoso, certinha e bad boy, quente e frio, doce e amargo, heroína e vilão, chocolate e menta...

-JÁ ENTENDEMOS. - Hermione revirou os olhos- Somos os opostos, e daí?

-Mas isso é o que todos vêem, mas na verdade, vocês são tão diferentes que ficam iguais, perfeitos, e tudo aquilo é exterior. Quero dizer, por exemplo, vocês não se conhecem MESMO, o Draco faz Estudo dos Trouxas.

Rony fez cara de nojo.

-Você tem problemas.

Mas Hermione e Draco estavam se olhando curiosamente.

-HERMIONE- gritou Rony.

Ela voltou a si.

-Calma Rony.

Eu bati minha mão na cara. Rony estúpido.

- Eu sinto muito Bianca, - disse Harry- mas não acredito que haja tantos fãs que gostem de Hermione e Malfoy.

-Ok, vamos as imagens então, - revirei os olhos- e o nome correto é DRAMIONE.

-Tem um nome pra mim e pro Draco?- Hermione usou o primeiro nome dele sem querer.

- Acho que você gostou, não, _Hermione?_- ironizou o loiro.

Eu coloquei _Draco and Hermione_ para procurar. Todos os 5 se juntaram para ver, as primeiras imagens não eram muita coisa.

-4333 desenhos de "dramione"?- disse Gina- tem certeza que vocês dois não tem um caso escondido?

Ambos ficaram levemente vermelhos.

-Como se eu fosse ter um caso com...

Eu havia clicado numa imagem onde Draco estava sem camisa, e o tanquinho bem definido, ele estava em cima de uma Hermione com uma regata pequena, que mostrava a cintura. Era um desenho, mas muito bem feito.

Rony engasgou.

-Quando isso aconteceu?- Harry olhou com espanto pra imagem.

Hermione estava vermelha.

-NUNCA! Que nojo, eu e o Malfoy nunca... argh!

-Isso, infelizmente, nunca aconteceu, - eu disse- que eu saiba.

-Passa isso antes que eu vomite. - disse Rony.

-Sabe que eu estou começando a gostar de dramione?- sorriu Gina.

-Gina!- gritou Hermione.

-Que? Concordo com a Bianca, vocês são tão opostos que ficam fofos!

-PRONTO!-disse Draco- A primeira a perder a sanidade foi a Weasley.

Gina revirou os olhos.

Eu voltei para a página de pesquisas, mudei de pagina, algumas caretas para algumas imagens de abraços. Até o _gift_ da Hermione socando o Draco no terceiro filme aparecer.

-Isso sim aconteceu. - sorriu Hermione.

-Belo soco!- riu Harry.

-É por que não foi você quem recebeu.- disse Draco.

-Sabia que a maior parte do fanatismo por dramione começou a partir desse soco? Muitos pensaram que Mione tinha uns motivos a mais para socar o Draco.

- Até o soco?- Mione revirou mais uma vez o olhar.

-Tem certeza que não aconteceu nada entre vocês?- disse Rony seco- Por que essa imagem me parece bem real.

Era uma montagem com os atores, sentados lada a lado, Mione com uma rosa na mão, e numa arvore próxima um coração com DM+HG dentro. [link: http: / fav . me / dwm5p9 ]

-Não, não aconteceu.O dia que o Malfoy for romântico a ponto de dar uma rosa a uma nascida trouxa, você pode começar a suspeitar.

Draco, nesse momento fez uma rosa vermelha aparecer e a deu para Hermione. Eu tirei uma foto disfarçadamente.

-Para você, Hermione.- Malfoy sorriu.

Hermione pegou a flor e pela milésima vez revirou os olhos.

Rony olhou suspeito.

-Não Rony, não aconteceu.- suspirou Hermione.

A próxima imagem era um desenho do Draco beijando a Hermione. Ela encostada numa árvore, corada. [link: http: / fav . me / d3gzpyh ]

Hermione passou distraidamente os dedos pela flor sorrindo. Draco percebeu, mas não disse nada, apenas sorriu levemente.

-Esses fãs não se cansam?- perguntou Harry.

-Não, – eu sorri – somos incansavelmente viciados em HP, nunca paramos.

-Podemos ver algo menos nojento? - Rony estava realmente odiando, que demais.

-Você nem imagina o que ainda tem por vir. - sorri.

-O que? – disse Gina esperançosa.

-Vamos começar com a idéia de que o Draco faz casal com praticamente todos os personagens na história. E isso inclui os homens.

Harry riu.

-E Harry/Draco é o principal.

Harry engasgou.

-AAAAAAAAH não, eu agüento dramione, mas eu e o Malfoy... não.

-Potter, eu sempre soube que você era gay, mas eu não.

Coloquei para procurar.

-39221 imagens de Harry/Draco. Mais famoso que dramione, não sabia.

Harry olhou assustado.

-Vocês fãs tem problemas.

-Temos.

-Também é fã desse,- Draco engoliu em seco- casal? Isso nem é um casal!

-Na verdade até gosto, quero dizer, não gosto, mas entendo quem gosta, faz sentido, só não sou fã.

-Sentido- Harry gritou- EU NAMORO UM CARA. O MALFOY!

-Ok, pra vocês não vai fazer sentido, vocês não são gays.

-Me diz que isso é cosplay.- Gina murmurou.

Eu olhei a imagem, um cosplay muito bem feito, uma menina vestida de draco, e beijava o Harry. [ se quiserem link, mas é realmente um bom cosplay http: / fav . me / d31y5l1 ]

-ARGH, passa. – pediu Harry – Onde conseguiram um cosplay assim?

- Fãs dão um jeito.

-Cosplay?- perguntou Rony com uma cara enjoada.

-Quando fãs se vestem de personagens.

-Isso me assusta. - disse Hermione.

No desenho, ambos, Harry e Draco, estavam sem camisa, se beijando [ não vou por link ]

- Prefiro a Granger ao Potter. - o loiro comentou enojado.

-Se você dissesse que preferia eu, – disse Harry - eu te daria um murro.

- Não mesmo, Potter.

-Podemos ir para algo normal? - pediu Gina – Tipo eu e Harry?

Coloquei o pedido.

Na primeira imagem, Gina estava em cima do Harry,que estava numa cama. Estavam completamente vestidos mas Rony não gostou muito.

-HARRY!

- Juro que não aconteceu!- disse Harry

- Ainda. - murmurou Gina tão baixinho que só eu ouvi.

-Essa eu não tenho certeza. - bufou Rony.

A maioria das imagens era dos dois se beijando. Tinha uma especialmente fofa, onde o Harry de ponta cabeça na vassoura, dava uma rosa para Gina [ link - http: / fav . me / dqwcxam ]

-Você bem que podia fazer isso hein, Harry. - riu Gina.

É claro que chagamos a uma imagem que pode ser considera inadequada. Basicamente Harry e Gina estavam apenas com a roupa íntima se beijando.

Harry ficou vermelho e olhou pra Gina, da cor dos cabelos.

-Isso...- Rony estava mais vermelho que a Gina.

-E eu achando que você era gay, Potter- riu Malfoy.

-Cala a boca.

Mudei para Hermione e Snape.

-Como eu disse, Draco faz casal com quase todo mundo, e Hermione também.

-Eu e o _SNAPE_?

Ela parecia prestes a vomitar.

-Ok, isso assusta mais que eu e o Potter. - comentou o loiro.

Em uma imagem Hermione estava encostada no Snape, que a abraçava.

-Você gosta disso?- perguntou Gina.

-Não. Eu acho nojento, mas muita gente gosta, e eu respeito isso.

-Tira antes que eu vomite. - disse Draco.

- Ok casal...

-NÃO! Chega de imagens. - disse Harry – Só nos diga que outros casais que tem.

-Ok, mas são muitos. Bom, com o draco, eu conheço: Draco Pansy; Draco Hermione; Draco Lílian.

-Draco e minha _mãe_?

-É.

- Ela... bem, nada.

- Draco e Luna, Draco e Harry, Draco e Snape, Draco e Rony, Draco e Gina, muito famoso; Draco e Dumbledore, Draco e... não conheço mais... ah sim. Draco e Blaise, Draco e Grebble/Goyle ; Draco e Cedrico...

-Eu vou vomitar. - disse Draco- Que tipo de gente me põe namorando o Snape, o Dumbledore, o Goyle argh, e eu achando que dramione era estranho.

-Você namorou a minha mãe?- perguntou Harry

-Claro Potter- disse o loiro, sarcástico- Logo depois que me recuperei de perder o Snape para a Granger, e antes de eu beijar o Ron e o trair com Dumbledore.

-Ok, é que eu fiquei com medo.

-Continuando. – eu interrompi - A Hermione faz casal com: Harry; Rony; Neville; Draco; Snape; Sirius; Lupin; Krum; Blaise; Fred; Jorge; Percy; Gui; Carlinhos.

-Eu e basicamente todo mundo.

-É, eu acho que é isso.

-Você ficou com um dos meus irmãos?- Rony olhou surpreso.

-Logo depois que eu roubei o Snape do Draco.- Hermione revirou _novamente_ os olhos.

-E tem Snape e: Dumbledore, Draco; Hermione; Harry; Rony; Sirius; Lupim; Lilian (amooo); James; Minerva; Petúnia;

-Snape e minha tia?

-É, acho que é isso. Como eu amo Snape e Lílian!

-Snape e minha mãe?

-Sua mãe tem péssimo gosto, Potter.

-CALA A BOCA!

-Calma, - eu disse assim que vi Harry tirar a varinha da capa – ninguém aqui ataca ninguém, ou eu dou um jeito do Voldemort aparecer.

-Dá pra não dizer o nome dele?- pediu Rony.

-Não, eu cresci dizendo VOLDEMORT desde os 3 anos.

-3 anos? – olhou Draco.

-É, foi quando o primeiro filme foi lançado.

Draco olhou pra Hermione, que completou.

-Então o filme lançou antes de nós irmos para Hogwarts- disse Hermione.

-E o livro... lançado anos antes de qualquer coisa... como uma profecia. – Draco continuou.

Agora ambos olhavam um pro outro e iam completando as frases, como se trocassem pensamentos. Eu vi aquela cena e olhei para Gina, ela entendeu. Lançou um feitiço nos dois grifinórios ali do lado para não abrirem a boca. Nos duas sabíamos que eles iam acabar cortando a ligação dos dois. E nós queríamos que eles dessem certo.

-Então o que está escrito não precisa ser cumprido. - Hermione sorriu.

-Por que o futuro é uma coisa mutável. - agora ambos haviam se esquecido do mundo, estavam se aproximando.

-E se qualquer coisa for mudada,- Hermione estava sorrindo, seus olhos vidrados nos de Draco.

- Poderíamos evitar mortes... – Draco também sorria, e seus olhos pareciam grudados na morena.

- Ou alterar completamente o futuro...

-Trabalhar no tempo é complicado...

-Mas se mudássemos apenas o essencial...

-Mesmo assim poderíamos alterar tudo completamente...

- Nos já mudamos. Nossa vinda pra cá não estava prevista...

- E nosso desaparecimento já alterou o futuro...

-Então os livros não são mais algo que vai acontecer. Ou seja, talvez Voldemort viva. Teremos que tomar o dobro de cuidado.

Agora ambos estavam sem fôlego, estavam respirando rápido, e estavam bem próximos, sorrindo. Rony se soltou do feitiço e gritou:

-HEY! HERMIONE!

E todo aquele encanto se quebrou. Os dois se viraram para Rony, seus sorrisos sumiram, e eles ficaram novamente longe um do outro. Gina quase atacou Rony.

-Bem, é isso. - disse Hermione sem graça- Temos que tomar mais cuidado quando voltarmos.

-_Se_ voltarmos. - disse Draco.

Harry também tirou o feitiço, e olhou abismado para o casal, e depois seu olhar foi parar na Gina. Rony fez o mesmo.

-Meninos, vocês não notaram nada?- eu disse.

-NÃO. - gritou Rony.

- Não é momento de se preocupar com a guerra- disse Gina- vamos só relaxar enquanto estivermos aqui.

-Genial,- eu disse- então, novamente, Harry, Rony, Draco e Hermione estão proibidos de atacar qualquer um.

-Por que a Gina pode?- disse Harry

-Por que alguém tem que poder, e a Gina não atacaria ninguém aqui sem motivo.

-E _eu_ atacaria. - Hermione disse revoltada.

-Você me socou no terceiro ano.

-Você mereceu.

-Mas socou.

- Vamos voltar as imagens. - eu sorri maldosamente.

-Como assim?

-Quero mostrar uma coisa a vocês.. não tem nada a ver com casais gays ou pedófilos.

Eles se juntaram na tela e eu coloquei no Google imagens.

EMMA WATSON

- Que gata!- murmurou Malfoy

-Quem ela é?- Hermione virou- Uma modelo?

-Na verdade é estilista.

-É bem bonita. – disse Gina.

-Bonita é pouco. - disse Harry.

-AHÃ- Rony parecia encantado.

Então apareceu as fotos mais... ousadas dela.

-Uou, é disso que precisamos em Hogwarts- disse o loiro –quem ela é?

-Depois eu falo.

Coloquei TOM FELTON e foi a vez das meninas.

-QUE GATO. - Hermione disse.

-Muitoo.

- LINDO.

-Ele ainda é inteligente. – eu sorri.

-QUERO UM PRA MIM. – disse Hermione.

Então meu plano meio que deu errado,

-Ele, está vestindo o uniforme da Sonserina. - disse Gina.

-Quem ele é?- Hermione me lançou um olhar muito assassino.

-Ator... de Harry Potter. - eu disse baixinho.

Malfoy começou a rir.

-Sabia que no fundo você me queria, Granger.

-E quem disse que é você?

-Me diz outro loiro da Sonserina.

-É o Draco. – eu disse.

-Ai!

-Mas é um Draco lindo. –disse Gina.

Malfoy sorriu.

-GINA. - Harry gritou.

- Harry, eu te amo, mas o ator é lindo.

-E você me quer, não quer Granger?- sorriu o loiro. - Eu não sou um gatoo lindooo – ele a imitou.

Hermione estava vermelha.

Eu sorri.

-Mas a estilista que vocês adoraram, meninos, - eu disse – é a Hermione.

Draco perdeu o sorriso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

É isso. Espero que gostem:

**Landabeth**: eu não conheço muito os outros sites, mas se vc me passar eu posto com prazer! Fico feliz que vc gostou tanto!

**Anaeevee**: é mais ou menos isso, mas eu deixei as melhores coisas nossas...bem pra nossa (se ela umdia existir)

**Kelle Malfoy ** vilões bonitos são tudo né? Nossa eu amooo ele também! Espero que continue gostando

**Jeangrangermalfoy **loucas unidas no fanfiction :D

**Tatah Weasley: ** seu comentário me deprimiu por 2 motivos: 1 acabou HP : ( segundo eu demorei muito pra postar! Mas como vc amou o capitulo, fiquei mais feliz : D

**Tatalindx: **amor de mim vida, eu amo sua fic! E juro que fiquei tão feliz com sua review q eu comecei a cantar pela casa (minha mãe ficou com medo kkkk) eu não acredito que eu escreva tão bem! Nossa! Não tenho como dizer como vc me incentiva e como eu te ADORO mtooo

**Aneleeh: ** por mim não ficou tão bom, mas minha beta naty amou, então eu confiu nela kkkk espero que goste :D

XOXO

lu

N/b Ai adoreeeei o cap, sério, acho que o melhor até agora! E com bem menos erros de português hasuSHAUhsauHSU, desculpa ai pela demora mas sabe como é, viajem internacional e malas extraviadas estressam a gent um pouco. Ta ai fofa e desculpa pela demora

n/A vlw mesmoo e essa sua viajem é a melhor desculpa que vc pode me dar, pq parque do HP é parque do HP, o mundo pode tar acabando que se vc tava no parque do HP e não pode me salvar, eu te perdou. Kkkkk obrigada mesmo fofaaaaa


	5. Fanfictions

Eu sei... não me matem... É que eu tinha escrito uma pagina mais-que-perfeita dessa fic há uma semana ou duas. Mas eu não salvei... e lá se foi toda a inspiração. Espero que curtam o capitulo. E um beijo especial adiantado há: Anaeevee; Tatá e Nati. Vocês três são incríveis, e com exeção da nati, me acompanham em todas as minhas fics, eu devo isso a vocês viu? Muitoo obrigada! E eu vou por vocês nesse capitulo, fiquem atentas.

P.S. antes de começar, eu queria dizer: Vai ter propaganda de fics DURANTE a fic, se vocês escrevem ou leêm Dramione, por favor avisem que eu leio e vejo se cabem na história. Propaganda pra vocês, história pra mim :D todas as fics que eu citar aqui EXISTEM e eu recomendo.

P.P.S. Pelomenos agora eu tenho uma capa linda né? O link ta aki, só tirem os espaços!

http:/ i1202 . photobucket . com / albums / bb374 / Ninakst / . jpg

NATI! Minha lindaa espero que você goste viu? Pode mudar a vontade e pode me xingar mtooo! Vê a capa por favor e diz se gostou :p

Muuuuito divaaaaa essa capa! Amei de mais!

p.s. se vc quiser deixar N/B pela hist pode viu?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Eu sorri._

_-Mas a estilista que vocês adoraram, meninos, - eu disse – é a Hermione._

_Draco perdeu o sorriso._

—Como aquela pode ser a Granger?

Hermione sorriu ousada:

—Nossa eu sou linda. Bom Malfoy, agora não sou eu que você quer?

—Nos seus sonhos Granger. Eu nunca me apaixonaria por uma sangue-ruim. E seus _amiguinhos _também gostaram _muito..._

Rony e Harry ficaram vermelhos e balbuciaram algumas coisas meio sem sentido. Foi quando eu interrompi.

—Ai, que drama! O ator do Draco é perfeito, e a atriz da Hermione também!

—É, a Bianca tem razão. — Disse Gina.

—Além do mais, todos os atores de Harry Potter são lindos — eu comentei sorrindo —o Dan, que faz o Harry, e o Ruppert que faz o Rony não são os mais bonitos, mas os gêmeos Weasley... E o ator do Neville depois que cresceu...

—Os gêmeos... tipo, o Fred e o George?— perguntou a Gina

—É! Eles...

Os meninos tossiram alto, e eu, Gina e a Hermione reviramos os olhos.

—Então tá, eu mudo de assunto!— resmunguei — Vem, vocês tem que ler isso.

Com o computador ainda no colo, digitei FANFICTION . NET [n/A aposto que ninguem aki conhece esse site!]

—Bom, —eu comecei —Nós, fãs, não fazemos só desenhos. Geralmente porque poucos têm o dom da arte do desenho, e os que têm, querem fazer mais além de desenhar. Então vamos para a arte da escrita.

—Então vocês escrevem histórias sobre uma história... — Perguntou Rony tentando entender.

—É! — eu sorri.

—Deixa eu adivinhar! — disse Draco - Vai ter um bando de histórias de fãs loucos que juntam os casais que não existem.

—É. Mas não só casais, tem fic pra tudo! Se o Harry tivesse uma irmã gêmea, se os fundadores de Hogwarts lessem os livros... tem tudo MESMO.

Coloquei na categoria livros- Harry potter .

—Pera, — disse Harry — quantas histórias tem pra Harry Potter?

— Umas 500 mil. só pra vocês saberem, a série com mais fanfictions alem de Harry Potter é crepúsculo, com 188 mil. Ou seja. Harry Potter tem história pra todos os gostos, de todas as pessoas.

Eles olharam assombrados.

—500 mil? —perguntou Rony assombrado

— 551, 512 para ser mais exata. Bom hoje, por que amanha vai ter mais umas 150. Querem ver o que?

[N/a Eu não exagerei no fato de que amanha terá mais umas 150, pois ontem tinham 551,335 e agora tem 551,512]

—Quantas histórias tem pra Dramione ?—perguntou Gina sorrindo maliciosa.

Eu amei a idéia da ruiva, e coloquei pra pesquisar Dramiones em português,

—885 só? —disse a ruiva decepcionada

Os demais pareciam aliviados.

—Ai!—eu notei o erro - eu coloquei em português, poucas pessoas escrevem em português, desculpem!

Mudei para todas as línguas. E observei Draco, Hermione, Rony, Harry e Gina perderem a cor.

— 42 mil? Tem certeza — disse Hermione —não podem ter 42 mil histórias sobre eu namorando o Malfoy.

—Não são 42 mil histórias sobre Dramione. — eles suspiraram —São MAIS. Esse é só de um único site. Tem sites só de Dramione. Esse deve ser um dos casais mais famosos! Esses e..

Mas eu não terminei a frase, porque Rony deu um enorme bocejo, e foi seguido por Harry, e Hermione [N.A. agora eu bocejei :P].

—Desculpa interromper, — resmungou Rony —Mas que horas são?

—Duas da manhã. —eu falei.

—Isso quer dizer umas cinco pra gente. —disse Hermione. —Vamos olhar tudo amanhã... Preciso dormir.

Todos concordaram.

—Usem o mínimo de magia, —eu falei — vocês ainda têm o rastreador, vão ter que dormir no meu quarto.

Eu fui pegando dois colchonetes e um saco de dormir quando Draco disse:

—Onde é o banheiro? Eu preciso de banho, muito tempo perto de ralé...

Todos os presentes serraram os punhos. Apontei o banheiro pra ele e o resto foi me ajudando a arrumar as coisas. Quando já estávamos com tudo pronto a primeira a falar foi a Hermione:

—Sabe, eu pensei, que talvez pudéssemos testar se o rastreador funciona aqui, porque se...

Mas Hermione perdeu a linha do raciocínio quando viu o loiro parado a porta, só de calça, sem camisa, mostrando seu físico invejável de jogador de quadribol. Com o abdômen bem definido. Ela não tirava os olhos de Draco, balbuciando palavras sem nexo como "quadribol" ou "ministério", Draco riu.

—Apreciando a vista Granger?

A fala dele parece que fez ela voltar a realidade, e ainda meio zonza responde:

—Entrou água no seu cérebro Malfoy?

Ele apenas riu ainda mais e se jogou no sofá que ele havia antes conjurado.

— Bom, se já terminou de avaliar o quanto eu sou perfeito, eu vou dormir.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas percebeu o olhar dos seus amigos na nuca dela, secando-a com desapontamento.

Dormi sorrindo.

xxxxx

**POV HERMIONE [N/A sim o POV mudou, agora é a mione que narra]**

Acho que estou me revirando na cama faz pelo menos uma hora. Não consigo dormir. Olhei para os lados e meus olhos pararam no loiro deitado no sofá. Tinha que admitir que ele ficava lindo dormindo e... O QUE É QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO? Levantei e fui até o computador, o liguei, e começo a fuçar naquele site de fanfictions. Automaticamente coloco meu nome e o nome do Dra... Quero dizer, do Malfoy para procurar. "Não custa nada," pensei "dar uma olhada nos que os fãs acham" O que eu não levei em conta é que ler fanfictions vicia mais do que parece.

Eu não desgrudava os olhos da tela e dava risadinhas, baixas para não acordar meus amigos, das coisas que aconteciam. Sim, os fãs têm muita criatividade.

—Acordada à essa hora, Granger? — uma voz masculina e meio rouca falou perto do meu ouvido. Eu quase pulei para trás.

—Malfoy! Você esta fazendo o que aqui?

— Acordei, e não consegui dormir por causa da maldita luz que vinha do computador. Então resolvi levantar e ver quem era o idiota acordado. E era você.

—Adorável. — eu falei sarcástica.

Me toquei naquele momento que ele não podia ler o que eu estava lendo. Não . Tentei esconder a tela, mas era tarde de mais.

—O que você esta lendo?

—Não te interessa Malfoy —falei seca.

Ele pegou o computador do meu colo, e se sentou do meu lado, sorrindo maliciosamente. Não posso negar que senti, novamente, um arrepio por ter seu corpo tão perto.

—Lendo uma história de Dramione? —a voz dele era irônica.

—Eu queria ver por que eles são tão fãs de nos dois juntos.

—E descobriu? — Ele parecia muito interessado.

— Na verdade sim. —Eu admiti — Na maioria das fics, e esse é o nome oficial, você muda. A grande maioria delas parte do princípio de que você usa uma máscara, e que não odeia nascidos- trouxa, ou que se apaixonou por mim e se torna carinhoso e atencioso.

— Eu sou atencioso, — Ele rebateu sorrindo galanteador. — Mas só com quem vale à pena.

Eu revirei os olhos, e tentei, sem sucesso, afastar o pensamento de como ele ficava sedutor com aquele sorriso.

— É sobre o que essa? —ele perguntou, já que eu me mantive calada.

—O nome dela é "Pais jovens demais" — Eu respondi sorrindo levemente — é realmente interessante. Bom, eu ainda estou bem no começo, mas é basicamente: Dumbledore resolve fazer uma aula para treinar todos os alunos a serem pais, e todo o nosso ano é obrigado a participar. As duplas são escolhidas por um feitiço, e cada par recebe um bebê incrivelmente real, que tem a aparência de que o filho dessa dupla teria. Eu e você somos uma dupla, e nosso "bebê" é uma menina linda, que se parece muito com você e...

—Quer dizer que você me acha lindo? — Dra.. Malfoy me interrompe, com aquele sorriso lindo dele.

Eu sinto meu rosto corar, mas mesmo assim respondo:

—De onde você tirou essa idéia?

—Você disse que a menina parecia comigo, e era linda, logo você me acha lindo.

Eu reviro os olhos, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que ele é mesmo lindo.

—Malfoy, se você já parou com essas alucinações eu vou continuar: Cada "família" tem um quarto, banheiro e sala só pra eles, e cada quarto tem um feitiço que proíbe a aproximação das pessoas, para, ah..., não acontecer nada. —Sinto meu rosto corar mais ainda — Mas o nosso não funciona.

Ele sorri maliciosamente, com um brilho sinistro nos olhos. Eu vejo que ele está pensando coisas inapropriadas, e dou um tapa na cara dele.

—O que eu fiz agora Granger! — Ele gritou.

Eu lanço um _abaffiato_ em volta de nós para não acordar ninguém e falo pra ele:

—Você estava pensando poluído!

Ele desvia o olhar, mas eu vejo que ele corou levemente.

— Claro que não! Deu pra ler mentes agora?

Eu reviro os olhos, e volto a ler. Mas ele puxa o computador pro colo dele novamente.

—Ei! —eu protesto.

— Eu quero ler!—Ele fala como uma criança mimada.

—Eu estava lendo antes!

—Então leia comigo, mas eu vou ler!

Ele posiciona a tela facilitando minha leitura e volta para o capitulo um, e começa a ler. Eu, como já li, espero pacientemente ele chegar na parte que eu estava. Quando isso acontece, eu me aproximo mais dele, para ler melhor, podia sentir a respiração dele perto da minha orelha, me causando arrepios. A última coisa que eu lembro foi daqueles olhos cinza me olhando de uma maneira nova.

Acordo com o sol nos meus olhos e preguiçosamente me viro na cama. Foi quando eu percebi que não estava na minha cama. Abro os olhos e dou de cara com Draco Malfoy, me olhando.

—Bom dia — Ele fala sorrindo.

—Malfoy? — eu pergunto confusa. — Por que você esta aqui?

— A pergunta certa é por que VOCÊ está aí.

Eu começo a reconhecer o lugar que eu estava: Deitada, com a cabeça no colo do Malfoy, enquanto ele apóia um laptop no sofá perto de nós. Levanto de supetão, muito corada. Ele da uma risadinha e fala:

— Você dormiu enquanto a gente lia, e não queria te colocar na sua cama de volta, com medo de te acordar.

Enrugo a testa tentando entender, ele fora _gentil? Comigo_?

—Obrigada, —Eu murmuro —Que horas são?

—6 horas da manhã.

Eu pisco ainda com sono.

—Você ainda está lendo "pais jovens demais"? — eu ri.

—É uma fic comprida —ele se defendeu — E realmente muito boa. Eu já acabei de ler, embora a autora ainda tenha que publicar alguns capítulos.

Ele da um enorme bocejo.

—Mas eu acho que vou tentar dormir de novo. —Ele continua— Boa noite Granger.

Dizendo isso ele deixa o computador no chão, deita no seu sofá e dorme rapidamente. Eu pego o computador do chão e tem uma pagina aberta: " Histórias de Corredor" de Gigi Potter. Mais uma Dramione. Eu sorri inconscientemente e começo a ler a fic. Mas de repente um pensamento me vem a cabeça "Será que o Malfoy ficou acordado esse tempo todo só pra me ver dormir?" Afasto rapidamente a idéia da cabeça, concluindo que era melhor eu parar de ler dramiones por um tempo. Desligo o computador e deito, durmo tentando afastar o loiro da minha cabeça.

AAIII eu ameeei escrever esse capitulo *-* eu prometo que o próximo sai logo logo ;)

E ai Gostou? Odiou? Amou? Médio? Comenteeee por favor! Eu quero mandar um beijo ENORME pra todos os leitores dessa fic! E pra queles que favoritaram e não comentaram um abraço enorme, mas por favor comentem :D

N/B Luuu Luuuuuuuuuuuu que coisa maaaaais !  
>Eu amoooooooo de paixão betar isso daqui! Ficou muito bom esse cap e é crucial pro desenrolar da história né! Beijoooooes da nati!<p>

Respostas dos Comentários:

**Vic Potter Black Sidle Grissom: **parar de escrever essa fic? Nunquinha! Hahh que bom que gostou!

**Math Uzumaki: **Seja bem vindo ao meu mundinho louco :D! socorro leitor assassino *-* hahhah que bom que gostou! E vc é um menino? Desculpa a pergunta, mas é que eu acho mtoo fofo menino no Fanfiction *-*

**Tatah Weasley **nossaaa mil desculpas mesmo eu não queria te deixar triste! É pq eu ainda não me acustumei com o fim de HP e que bom que gostou!

**Kelle Riddle Malfoy: **Desculpaaaaa a demora flor! Eu espero que goste :p

***Pessoa anônima numero 1* **Eu realmente prefiro esse site, mas eu to publicando lá na floreios e borrões, meu nome é Luisa Pires Ferreira. Espero que continue me seguindo, e adorando""

***Pessoa anônima numero 2* **Eu criei uma contaaaa lá! Meu nome é Luisa pires ferreira, e eu já estou indo ler suas fics ok? E que bom que gostou fiquei feliz!

**Gigi Potter: **gigi espero que tenha gostado da minha progaganda ;p e que boom que vc gostou (e riu ) eu amooo sua fic histórias de corredor então vê se posta ok?

**Kelle Malfoy **hahahhahahahahhahaha jura? Ai que emoção! Sério eu não tenho como descrever como é ter uma leitora assim! É tão bom! Espero que vc continue gostando, e demon *gatz*

**Tatalindx: **JÁ respondido, mas só mais um comentário: tatá eu vc é uma das melhores leitoras que eu tenho (se não a melhor) e uma grande (louca e asssassina) amiga! Obrigada e PUBLICA SUA FIC COISA

**Penelope Cooper: **ai meu deus uma conta por mim? Jura? Acho que meu coração parou de emoção por uns instantes! Brigada! E eu so não leio sua fic, por que... bem eu não gosto de Hermione snape... mas enfim! Dramione é realmente THE BEST *vira purpurina junto*

**Amanda Felton Malfoy: **Obrigadaaa flor! Espero que continue gostando ! e a sua fic ta mtoooo boa viu? Parabéns! Acho q no próximo cap dessa fic eu faço uma propaganda :D

**Jeangrangermalfoy: **entrava todos os dias? Jura? Ai que honraaa brigada mesmoo vc tem conta, pq se tiver pode pedir para te avisarem q eu publiquei por e-mail :D

12 LEITORES? AIIIII MEUS DEUS * desmaia de felicidade extrema*


	6. cartas, sonhos apaixonados e Agatha

Eu queria deixar claro que os POVs apartir de agora, serão mais da Hermione e do Draco. Pra deixar mais fofo *-*

Sobre a demora, mil perdões, eu terminei esse cap dia 3, só que eu mandei betar, e a minha querida Nati ainda não devolveu, esse cap ainda não foi betado, estou postando só pq faz realmente mtooo tempo que eu não posto.

Vou dizer mais coisas lá embaixo

Capitulo anterior:

"_Dizendo isso ele deixa o computador no chão, deita no seu sofá e dorme rapidamente. Eu pego o computador do chão e tem uma pagina aberta: "Histórias de Corredor" de Gigi Potter. Mais uma Dramione. Eu sorri inconscientemente e começo a ler a fic. Mas de repente um pensamento me vem a cabeça "Será que o Malfoy ficou acordado esse tempo todo só pra me ver dormir?" Afasto rapidamente a idéia da cabeça, concluindo que era melhor eu parar de ler dramiones por um tempo. Desligo o computador e deito, durmo tentando afastar o loiro da minha cabeça_."

**POV Hermione**

Me revirei na cama, sem abrir os olhos. Tinha tido um sonho tão estranho... e tão bom. Tinha viajado para a casa de uma menina trouxa e ela sabia tudo sobre nós. E ela queria que eu e o Malfoy ficássemos juntos, ai eu fui ler umas fics sobre isso e acabei dormindo no colo do Draco Malfoy. Ai ai foi até que um sonho bom e... OQUE,QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?"

Abri os olhos, e a primeira coisa que vi foi o Malfoy dormindo no sofá na minha frente. Sentei num pulo, tentando entender por que o Malfoy estava no meu dormitório. Então lembrei onde estava.

—Droga! — murmurei baixinho — não foi um sonho!

Olhei para os lados. Os lugares aonde Harry, Gina, Rony e Bianca haviam dormido estavam vazios. Levantei com sono, e me espreguicei. Draco se mexeu no sofá, decididamente ele era lindo dormindo. Andei, inconscientemente até ele, e olhei pro seu rosto.

—Mione, o que está fazendo? — Perguntou uma voz vida da porta.

Dei um pulo e olhei para trás. Rony estava me olhando confuso, segurando uma torrada.

—Nada. —respondi rapidamente — onde você estava?

— Nós estamos na cozinha. Você vem?

—Claro — disse bocejando

Descemos juntos até a cozinha. Notei que pelo corredor haviam fotos de Bianca. Havia várias fotos em família, mas em uma ela estava vestida de aluna de Hogwarts, em outra ela carregava sacolas com as inicias HP escritas. Dei uma risadinha, parecia que Harry Potter era mesmo febre!

Antes mesmo de entrarmos na cozinha eu ouvia as risadas conhecidas de Harry e Gina, e mais uma, que eu deduzi que era da Bianca.

—Bom dia! —eu disse sorridente

—Bom dia Bela - Adormecida — riu Harry — tem noção que já são 11 da manhã? O que quer dizer quase 3 horas lá em Hogwarts!

—Não enche Harry — eu disse tentando parecer brava, sem resultado, pois eu ria — dormi mal hoje.

—Teve pesadelos com o Malfoy? —brincou Rony

Corei levemente.

—Não sei não Rony —riu Gina —Mas pela cara dessa daí, foram mais sonhos apaixonados!

—HÁ-HÁ — eu disse revirando os olhos.

—Bom —disse Bianca — você não negou! Mas aposto que ela na verdade não dormiu por que estava agarrando o Draco num canto do meu quarto.

Gina riu e fez um 'toca aqui' com a menina.

—Você é pior que a Gina! —eu disse ofendida

—Obrigada! — disse Bianca parecendo orgulhosa de si mesma — eu tento! Mas ninguém é pior que a Gina!

—Você é uma fofa! —disse Gina sorrindo — onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Bianca parecia estar voando com o elogio. Rony (meu salvador) interrompeu essas duas.

—Falando nessa cobra — Rony tinha um sorriso medonho no rosto —Nós podíamos acordar ele com aquele feitiço que o Harry usou em mim uma vez!

—Levicorpus? —perguntou Bianca prontamente

—Não! — eu falei antes de me conter — quero dizer… Se nós não cumprimos nossa parte, ele não pode garantir a dele.

Harry e Rony pareciam decepcionados, mas aceitaram.

—Então, do que estavam falando antes de eu chegar aqui? — eu perguntei mudando de assunto

—Bianca estava contando as maluquices que ela e as amigas delas fazem. Elas são realmente viciadas! De acordo com a Bianca, ela e uma amiga dela, Agatha, foram para uma festa onde não conheciam ninguém, e passaram cinco horas imaginando o que aconteceria se nós, ou algum personagem de Percy Jackson surgisse na festa!

—E olha o que deu —riu Bianca — vocês estão ai!

Sentei e fui me servindo.

—Temos que te agradecer Bianca, por deixar ficarmos aqui!

—O que? Magina! Eu estou amando!

Ouvimos passos descendo as escadas, e uma voz rouca e mal-humorada disse:

—Vocês podiam fazer menos barulho não podiam?

—Bom dia pra você também Malfoy — eu falei sarcástica.

Ele revirou os olhos e puxou uma cadeira. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, e ele tinha um olhar sonolento. Diferente do seu olhar afiado e de seus cabelos bagunçadamente arrumados.

— Credo Malfoy —eu falei impulsivamente — Você parece a Ella com sono.

Ella era nossa suposta filha na fic 'pais jovens de mais'. Draco... quero dizer Malfoy segurou uma risada. Mas todos os outros, inclusive Bianca, olharam confuso para nó dois.

— Tenho certeza que ela ficaria feliz de ouvir isso. Aliás, ela é linda né?

Fiquei levemente vermelha. Mas revirei os olhos.

—Você não vai esquecer isso vai? — eu perguntei tentando não sorrir

—Nunca. Vou te infernizar com isso pro resto da VIDA. —ele disse sorrindo galanteador.

Meu coração bateu um pouco mais forte com o sorriso dele "Para de sorrir assim Malfoy!"pensei.

—Do que vocês estão falando? —perguntou Harry

—Nada — respondi rapidamente

Malfoy apenas deu de ombros e voltou a comer.

— Então tá — disse Rony desconfiado

— Temos que arranjar um modo de voltar para Hogwarts — disse Gina mudando de assunto

Bianca parecia desapontada.

—Mas já?

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

— Você não esperava que nos mudássemos para essa casa, esperava?

—Claro que não! Mas eu conheço Harry Potter, deve ter um bom motivo para vocês estarem aqui! — rebateu Bianca

Nesse momento uma coruja entrou pela porta, e deixou cair uma carta na mesa. Bianca simplesmente pulou na carta.

—Carta de HOGWARTS! FINALMENTE! — então ela leu o envelope — é pra você Harry

Bianca estava claramente desapontada.

— O que foi? —eu perguntei.

—É que... Vocês não sabem o que ter uma vida que nem a minha. Eu espero uma carta de Hogwarts dês dos 3 anos. Eu lembro que quando eu tinha 11, eu passei as férias INTEIRAS olhando pro céu, procurando uma coruja. Idiota eu sei.

—Não é não — eu sorri gentilmente

Bianca retribuiu o sorriso. Harry lia a carta.

—É de Dumbledore — falou meu melhor amigo

Ele leu a carta em voz alta.

"_Eu sinto muito, queridos alunos, por mandar vocês assim, sem mais nem menos. Mas foi para a proteção de vocês. Todos vocês devem ficar ai por um tempo indeterminado. Voldemort está bolando planos maiores do que o esperado. Precisei manter vocês ai. Sinto muito._

_Alguns avisos: Vocês têm um limite de magia por dia, não sei ao certo quanto, mas é pouco. Podem aparatar, mas, como vão notar, toda a Europa esta bloqueada pra vocês._

_Novamente eu sinto muito._

_A.P.W._

_p.s. aproveitem o tempo para criar laços!"_

—É Dumbledore pirou de vez —disse Malfoy

— Dumbledore é um gênio! —disse Harry

—Claro —disse o sonserino sarcástico — super gênio que mandou nós cinco para cá!

—Ele está nos protegendo — debati!

—Ótimo! — disse Malfoy rendido

—Não se preocupem! —Bianca falou — Dumbledore é realmente um gênio!

—É um de seus personagens favoritos? — riu Gina

—É! —disse a menina triunfante

Eu ri

—E quais são os seus favoritos afinal? — perguntei gentilmente

—Bom.. Snape, Draco, Dumbledore, Dobby, Gina, Fred e Geoge, Sirius, Luna, lupin e Hermione.

—Jura que os seus primeiros são o Snape e o Malfoy? — perguntou Rony enjoado — sonserinos?

—Claro! — Bianca sorriu — sonserinos são os melhores

Malfoy sorriu. Ótimo, era tudo que a gente precisava, o ego dele maior.

—Nós somos os melhores mesmo! Lindos, inteligentes, sagazes... perfeitos.

—Esqueceu de arrogantes e mimados — eu completei sorrindo docemente.

Malfoy olhou para mim com olhar de superioridade.

— Quem disse que não é uma mascara?

Eu tive que rir. E ele teve que abrir aquele sorriso. E todos ficaram novamente boiando.

—Eu disse que eles ficaram se pegando — disse Bianca calmamente.

—Como se eu fosse beijar uma sangue – ruim

Cerrei os punhos, olhando com raiva para aquele loiro-aquado na minha frente, pronta para responder. Rony novamente interrompeu a briga. Eu amo o Rony. Mas estranhei, ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de brigar com Malfoy.

— Nem eu nem o Harry estamos nessa lista.

Bianca ficou meio vermelha.

—É que o Harry é o principal, não tem _graça_ gostar do herói, quer dizer, ele já é amando na história, mas não o herói nunca é o que ganha mais fãs. Ele é o Herói! Ninguém _odeia_ ele, senão nem leria. EU adoro você Harry que isso fique claro. Agora você Rony... Bom, você tem muitos fãs,mas... como te dizer... você é o atrapalhado do trio. Você é importante, claro, mas... é LERDO. Muito LERDO.

Rony pareceu não entender. Eu dei risada.

—Viu? Você não entende! —Disse Bianca sorrindo — Mas é um cara legal. Só que MUITO LERDO. Isso me irrita. Sei lá, se eu usar todos os meus motivos eu acho que eu vou ser morta.

—Melhor ficar quieta — Eu brinquei

—Agora, como o ranhoso foi parar no topo da sua lista?—perguntou Gina

—Simples. Bom primeiro que ele é ÓTIMO, eu sempre adorei ele! Dês do começo! Eu achei que ele era mal no primeiro livro, mas eu gostava dele! Ele é incrível! Mas ai eu soube a história dele, e eu AMEI, muito fofa! Ai ele passou de... sei lá, 9 na lista para primeiro.

—E a história de vida dele seria? —eu perguntei

—Não vou dizer! — Bianca falou sorrindo — Estragaria tudo.

Não insistimos, sabíamos que ela iria falar uma hora.

—Ok, então é Snape, Malfoy —eu falei —dumbledore, Dobby, Gina, Fred e George, Sirius, luna, lupin e eu. Acho que alem dos dois primeiros eu entendo sua lista.

Rony fez uma careta

—Ainda não sei como o ranhoso é o primeiro e o Malfoy o segundo

—Eu acho que Snape é o personagem com mais fãs — falou bianca dando de ombros — Draco e Dobby devem disputar o segundo lugar.

Malfoy passou as mãos pelos cabelos, sorrindo

—Eu não sabia que os trouxas tinham um gosto melhor que os bruxos.

Bianca riu. Harry olhou para ela

—COMO vocês gostam dele? Sério, eu não sei.

—Harry, ele é um tipo de anti-herói na historia, os anti-herois sempre são os melhores! Entenda, num livro o vilão gato sempre tem fan-girls.

—Nesse caso Voldemort teria fãs — disse rindo

—E quem disse que ele não tem? — Bianca falou, parecia perdida em um sonho — Tom riddle aiai que gato! Nossa esse tem fãs, pode ter certeza!

—Você –sabe-quem é bonito? —perguntou Rony

— É —confirmou Gina —MUITO bonito

Harry olhou com raiva para Gina

—Harry, você não esta com ciúmes do VOLDEMORT esta? — riu a ruiva

Harry ficou meio vermelho.

—Espera —disse Rony — quer dizer que para ter fãs você tem que ser bonito?

Bianca revirou os olhos

—Não.. estou dizendo que para ter fãs você tem que ser anti-herói, sarcástico, inteligente. Se você quiser ter aquelas fangirls gritantes e malucas você tem que ser tudo isso MAIS gato. Mas não se esqueça que não são só meninas as fãs do draco, ou Snape. Muitos meninos adoram eles, e muitos escrevem shipppers e tals.

O ego do Malfoy ia acabar explodindo.

—É difícil explicar —continuou Bianca —mas em cada história alguém vai ter mais fãs, e nunca é o herói. Ai eu não sei, a cabeça dos fãs é maluca. É tipo, ninguém nunca sabe quem vai ter mais fãs numa história até ler ela.

Concordei internamente. Fomos comendo em silencio por um tempo. Até que Bianca lembrou de uma coisa

—Tenho que ligar para minha amiga! Ela TEM que ver vocês... tudo bem?

—Claro — murmurei

Os outros assentiram menos Malfoy:

—Claro, por que tudo que a gente precisa é de mais uma maluca.

Revirei os olhos, irritada. Oh loiro chato "e gato" VOZ MALDITA.

—Malfoy, ela está deixando a gente ficar aqui, seja um pouco grato!

Rony e Harry concordaram comigo.

—Ótimo —sorriu Bianca — só um minuto, a gente pode ver o filme de Harry Potter 1 depois que ela chegar!

Harry encostou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira.

—O que foi Harry? — perguntou Gina

—É que Voldemort está lá, e nós estamos aqui, indo assistir um filme!

—Harry você não tem que ser o herói sempre — disse Rony apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo

—É —eu sorri gentilmente —Se Dumbledore nos mandou para cá, é por que ele sabia que não podíamos interferir lá. Alem do mais, já que estamos aqui, vamos curtir um pouco!

Gina concordou e deu um selinho nele, quanto Bianca ligava para a amiga.

—Oi, Agatha? Pode vir aqui hoje? É muito importante! Juro eu tenho uma surpresa.Não Aghata, um Sátiro não apareceu na minha casa, mas é tão bom quanto! VEM LOGO!

Bianca riu de algo que a amiga dela falou e desligou o telefone.

—Não se preocupem, ela mora aqui perto, logo ela chega —disse a menina

—Ela é tão maluca quanto você?— perguntou Malfoy

—É

Malfoy bateu a mão na própria cara, irritado.

—Ótimo, era tudo que eu queria.

Demos risada da irritação da doninha, mas Bianca logo puxou a gente para a sala de TV.

—ISSO é uma TV? — perguntou Rony — É gigante!

Era uma TV de plasma de umas 40 polegadas, linda.

—É uma TV de PLASMA seu energúmeno — disse o sonserino — Sério mesmo, pensei que seu pai trabalhasse com toda essa parafernália trouxa!

Rony ficou vermelho de raiva

—Pelo menos meu pai não é um comensal! Nem eu.

Draco abaixou os olhos, e uma pontada de dó passou por mim.

—Cala a boca seu cabeça de fósforo — disse ele irritado, cerrando os punhos — você não sabe como é viver assim, você é só um idiota, vivendo a sombra dos seus irmãos, do Potter e até da sua irmã mais NOVA. Você não é nada. Muito mais comparado a mim.

Rony se encolhera um pouco com as palavras de Malfoy

—Viu? É só falar algumas VERDADES e você já fica quieto.

—CHEGA MALFOY — eu gritei entrando entre ele e Rony, e Harry, que parecia prestes a voar no inimigo — Será que você só sabe brigar Malfoy? E você Rony, também não incentiva! Agora os dois fiquem quietos, e Malfoy, abra a boca para falar de qualquer amigo meu assim de novo, e você pode ter certeza que o terceiro ano vai ser revivido.

Rony olhou com ódio para Malfoy, que por sua vez me olhou irritado, passando a mão de leve onde eu havia batido. Bianca havia assistido tudo em silencio, com a caixa de um DVD na mão. Ele era azul escuro e tinha uma coruja na frente, eram as únicas coisas que eu conseguia ver.

A campainha tocou. Bianca sorriu

—Eu falei que ela morava aqui perto! Fiquem ai e tentem não se matar ok?

Ela correu para o portão da casa, e deu um gritinho de felicidade.

—O que foi Bianca? — Eu ouvi a voz de uma menina — O que pode ser tão importan...

Uma menina de cabelos castanhos entrou na sala, ela carregava um livro, e pude ver que era Harry Potter 3. Sua boca estava aberta, e ela estava estática. Bianca apenas sorria.

—Mas.. eles.. como... mas... AAAAAAAAAAA — foram as palavras de Agatha.

Apenas sorrimos. Todos nós, menos Draco, que parecia entediado. Agatha pulou para cima de mim, de gritando

—HERMIONEEEEE não pode ser! BIANCA COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?

Binca riu

—Eles simplesmente apareceram aqui.

Agatha passou de mim para Harry, então Gina e ai Draco. Como a amiga ela não abraçara Rony. Pobre Rony, o que ele tinha feito? Eu concordo que não é nenhum deus-grego, mas era ate que bonito… confesso que por um tempo até tive uma queda por ele!

—Ai meus deuses! —gritou Agatha — quando?

—Ontem a noite — eu falei — Dumbledore nos mandou para cá

—Eu amo Dumbledore — comentou Aghata

Gina riu

—Então Agatha — disse Bianca — estávamos indo ver o Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, quer ver?

A morena assentiu.

—Você está lendo Harry Potter? —perguntou Rony gentilmente

—Ahã — disse Agatha — é a quinta vez que eu leio esse livro.

Todos nós cinco trocamos olhares espantados, nem EU tinha lido cinco vezes um livro.

—CINCO? — disse Malfoy — você não cansa não?

—Não — responderam Bianca e Agatha em coro

Bianca ligou o DVD, e eu peguei a capa;

—AWWWWWWWWWW — falei — Harry você era MUITO fofo! E olha o Rony, que carinha de criança! Esse é o Malfoy? Parece um menino de 9 anos! Hahahahahha

Malfoy tirou o DVD da minha mão e olhou indignado

—Nenhum de nós era tão pequeno, e que cabelo é esse Granger? Parece que conseguiram aumentar ele!

—O ator do Draco tem 13 anos nesse filme — comentou Agatha

Malfoy olhou para a cara dela

—Que tipo de menino de 13 anos tem essa cara?

—Você — disse rindo

—Há-há Granger, melhor ser fofo do que ser uma palha de aço

Lancei meu melhor olhar fatal para ele.

Fomos nos sentar, Havia, novamente 2 sofás um de 3 e um de 2. Conclusão? Bianca e Agatha se sentaram no chão, Harry , Gina e Rony se sentaram juntos e eu fiquei do lado do Malfoy DE NOVO.

—Vê se não se agarram ai hein? —disse Gina brincando

—Weasley —disse Malfoy —eu estou começando a acreditar na teoria que você bebe.

Gina deu de ombros

—Pense o que quiser, mas não sou eu fico agarrando a melhor amiga do meu inimigo.

Der repente, eu me imaginei beijado o Malfoy. Suas mãos suaves na minha cintura, e uma de minhas mãos enroscadas em seus cabelos loiros sedosos. Afastei a idéia rapidamente de minha cabeça.

O filme ia começar, e eu me toquei que veria a mim mesma na TV, isso me assustou um pouco.

Minha mão roçou a mão do Malfoy, mas eu não a tirei de lá, muito menos ele, na verdade, ele trouxe a dele até um pouco mais para perto, fazendo elas se tocarem de leve, colocando seus dedos, levemente sobre os meus. Olhei para ele, e ele parecia inconsciente do que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo que eu não sei qual é, eu não movi minha mão.

E o filme começou.

Então? Péssimo? Bom? Médio? Perfeito?

Então, como esse capitulo não foi betado, sinto mtoo pela ortografia, quando a Nati me mandar ele betado, eu posto aqui, com os comentários respondidos ok?

Mas podem comentar ai viu? Não é por que eu vou repostar ele logo que eu vou ficar se comentários! Lembrem, sem comentário, sem capitulo! AH e se vc não tem conta, pode comentar mesmo assim viu?

Beijos!


	7. A pedra filosofal

"_O filme ia começar, e eu me toquei que veria a mim mesma na TV, isso me assustou um pouco. Minha mão roçou a mão do Malfoy, mas eu não a tirei de lá, muito menos ele, na verdade, ele trouxe a dele até um pouco mais para perto, fazendo elas se tocarem de leve, colocando seus dedos, levemente sobre os meus. Olhei para ele, e ele parecia inconsciente do que estava acontecendo. Por algum motivo que eu não sei qual é, eu não movi minha mão._

_E o filme começou."_ (capitulo anterior)

POV Hermione

Uma musica começou a tocar, e a placa _rua dos alfeneiros _ apareceu, estava escuro. Dumbledore estava andando na rua, segurava algo parecido com um isqueiro. Um gato extremamente parecido com a professora McGonagal estava sentado no chão. Todos nos olhávamos para a tela, o gato virou a Minerva... como aquela atriz parecia ela!

—Credo! —falou Rony — Essa atriz é igualzinho a McGonagal! Olha, tem até aquele olhar meio assassino dela.

Todos nós demos risadinhas, e pude ver que Draco escondia um sorriso. Só Harry que estava sério.

— Que cena é essa?

Bianca parou o filme e olhou triste para Harry.

—Bom Harry, essa é a noite em que você foi deixado na casa dos seus tios...

Harry parecia triste, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhado. No fundo eu entendia que ele queria ver esse dia... Ela deu Play. Hagrid apareceu montado na moto de Sirius, com um bebe pendurado nos ombros. Dumbledore o colocou no chão, na porta da casa dos tios de Harry.

—Então foi assim? —perguntou Malfoy — o _herói do mundo bruxo_ foi deixado no chão na porta de alguns trouxas, que nem a MINERVA gosta, na calada da noite?

— Esperava uma festa, cheia de lágrimas, com uma recepção calorosa e uma carruagem? —perguntou Harry seco.

Draco ficou quieto, e Gina apoiou a cabeça no ombro do namorado. A cara de Harry bebe apareceu e foi dado um _zoom_ na cicatriz.

—Parece uma cadeira, a cicatriz — constatou Rony

Todos demos risada

—É o que eu sempre digo — falou Bianca

Achei que fossemos ficar quietos por um tempo, mas não agüentei quando vi.

—Aquilo é um armário em baixo da escada? — Eu estava indignada — por que você nunca falou que dormia ali Harry?

Ele deu de ombros

—Não era importante. Eu não durmo mais lá. Depois que recebi a carta de Hogwarts mudei para o segundo quarto de Duda

Olhei para Malfoy, e ele parecia não entender. Acho que ele sempre pensou que Harry tivera uma infância gloriosa. Pera... por que eu olhei pro Malfoy?

—Quem é Duda? —perguntou ele

Então Duda apareceu descendo as escadas

—Ele é Duda — murmurou Harry com raiva

—Ah fiquem quietos! — murmurou Agatha, mas eu sabia que ia ser meio impossível

—Seu tio parece um hipopótamo — constatou Gina pensativa.

Harry deu uma risada enorme

—É verdade.

No filme, eles estavam no zoológico. Todos nós estávamos quietos, olhando para a TV. Minha mão ainda estava em baixo da de Draco, mas nenhum de nós parecia se importar. O Harry falou com a cobra, até ai, tudo em silencio. O Duda apareceu, e ai o vidro sumiu.

Eu, Rony e Gina começamos a gargalhar, Harry deu apenas uma risada, e Malfoy um sorriso.

—Boa Potter — comentou o sonserino.

—É só que me rendeu umas duas semanas preso no armário.

E realmente ele ficou, quando o Valter o prendeu no armário foi quando eu me dei conta de como a vida do Harry foi horrível.

—Você não conhecia a magia? —perguntou Malfoy franzindo as sobrancelhas

—Não — murmurou Harry.

Dei um sorriso para meu amigo que retribuiu. As cartas invadiram a casa dos tios de Harry.

—Isso aconteceu? —perguntou Gina animada — que legal!

Harry deu uma risadinha

—Meu tio ficou louco depois disso, passamos o dia no carro, indo cada vez mais longe, mas as cartas não paravam de chegar, ai, ele resolveu passar a noite numa casa velha no meio do mar.

E não deu outra. Lá estava a casa no meio do nada, e Harry deitado no chão, desenhando um bolinho e assoprando velas imaginarias. Todos nós (e eu tenho certeza que isso incluía o loiro do meu lado) ficamos chocados com aquilo, olhei para o meu amigo, que sempre tem esperança, que quer ajudar todo mundo.

—Eu lembro que eu pedi para ler a carta — murmurou Harry — e que Hagrid chegou estourando a porta, segundos depois.

Todos rimos quando isso aconteceu, Hagrid era um pouco menor do que é na realidade, mas todos os atores eram extremante parecido com isso. Então o Hagrid deu um rabo de porco para Duda, e dessa vez, nem Malfoy conseguiu conter as risadas. Acho que era a primeira vez que o via rir mesmo, sua risada ela contagiante, e seu rosto ficava ainda MAIS bonito ainda, quando ria.

—Eu... —disse Harry entre risadas — não me lembrava... que tinha sido... tão engraçado...

Harry então seguiu para o beco diagonal, e todas as pessoas fora apertar a mão de Harry.

—Claro —falou Malfoy — o santo Potter não pode sair sem ser cercado por fãs.

—Ao contrário do que você pensa Malfoy— falou Harry com despreso —Eu não gosto dessa atenção, e esse dia foi o pior. Eu estava assustado, achando que era tudo um sonho, e então fui cercando por pessoas que sabiam meu nome, como se eu fosse uma estrela.

Malfoy ficou quieto, mas voltou a ter a cara de desprezo de sempre, não que ficasse feio com ela! Nem de longe, ele é lindo de qualquer jeito e O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO?

Bom, esqueçam esse devaneio maluco ali de cima, o filme foi passando. Os lugares eram tão reais que assustavam, quero dizer, eles eram muito parecidos com os locais de verdade, não eram iguais é claro, mas era incrível a semelhança.

O filme foi passando, pouco tempo depois, a família Weasley apareceu.

—Awwwwwww Gina —eu disse — você está tãaao fofinha!

Gina deu a língua para mim, sorrindo

—Olha Harry — eu continuei — Você olhou sua futura namorada pela primeira vez! Quem diria hein?

Harry riu e puxou a namorada ainda mais para perto. Os gêmeos apareceram.

—Usaram o mesmo ator para fazer o Fred e o George — comentou Rony

—Não, —disse Bianca —eles são gêmeos mesmo.

—UOL —eu falei —idênticos! Parece mesmo os Weasley!

—Viu? A escolha de elenco é OTIMA!

Quando Harry foi em direção a plataforma, e Gina murmurou um 'boa sorte' não resisti e falei.

—E acabamos de ver a primeira cantada de Gina para Harry

—Isso nem foi uma cantada!— disse Harry defendendo a namorada — mas foi melhor que o poema no meu segundo ano.

Gina ficou vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos

—Nem me lembra! Aquilo foi o maior mico da minha vida!

Harry riu e recitou o poema, todos nós demos gostosas gargalhadas, mas Malfoy parecia decido a não rir novamente. Gina deu um soco no namorado, que calou a boca, mas ainda ria.

Rony e Harry se conheceram no filme. Um sorriu para o outro na vida real.

Rony ia enfeitiçar o rato infeliz dele quando eu apareci. Abri um sorriso, realmente parecia comigo, só o cabelo que era um pouco maior do que é de verdade. Pelo menos eu espero.

—Eu era tão chata assim? — perguntei olhando para mim mesma na tela

—Era — falaram Rony, Harry e incrivelmente Draco ao mesmo tempo

Olhei para meu dois amigos indignada, e depois para Malfoy confusa.

—O que? Eu não disse que você melhorou! —falou Malfoy dando de ombros

Pouco tempo depois Malfoy apareceu, e não pude deixar de rir.

—Que cabelo de almofadinha é esse? —eu perguntei

Malfoy me olhou indignado, mas ai abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

—Melhor que o seu é claro.

Rony olhou para Malfoy, Bianca havia pausado o filme.

— Sério Malfoy, sem moral para falar do cabelo de ninguém, você penteava para trás com gel!

Malfoy passou a mão pelo cabelo sedoso dele.

—Eu não uso gel, ele é lindo assim mesmo.

—A verdade —falou Agatha — é que o ator tinha cabelos castanhos, então, quando pegou o papel de Draco tiveram que descolorir o cabelo dele, e para não aparecer as partes castanhas, usavam gel. Com o passar dos filmes, o cabelo dele meio que perde a cor natural, e agora ele não usa mais gel por que o cabelo dele ficou meio que loiro.

—Que tipo de pessoa faz tanto sacrifício para fazer o Malfoy? — perguntou Harry

—Alguém menos enjoado que o seu ator Harry — falou Bianca — que não deixou colocarem lentes de contado verdes.

—E na verdade — continuou Agatha— o Tom, ator do Draco, fez teste para Rony e Harry, mas os produtores acharam ele muito bom para fazer qualquer um dos dois.

Draco deu uma risada vitoriosa. Harry e Rony pareciam confusos e irritados. Ótimo, o ego o Malfoy era pequeno mesmo (ironia).

—Todo mundo sabe que o melhor ator sempre pega o papel do vilão — comentou Gina, que parecia não ter um lado — é sempre mais difícil fazer esse tipo de papel.

Tive que concordar com ela.

—Não foi só o ator do Draco que sofreu — comentou Bianca —a atriz da Hermione não tem o cabelo TÃO cacheado como os da Mione então tiveram que fazer o cabelo dela ficar assim. Agora o cabelo dela está meio seco, feio, por que ele não agüentou tanto babyliss.

Levantei as sobrancelhas, impressionada. O filme voltou. Nem morta eu iria admitir, mas, mesmo com aquele cabelinho, o ator de Malfoy era muito fofo, e, quando crescesse iria realmente parecer ele, mas, nem tanto.

"draco é MIL VEZES melhor que Tom" disse uma vozinha na minha cabeça. Como eu faço pra essa voz calar a boca?

O filme volta. É quando Draco pergunta para Harry ser seu amigo. Todos ficamos quietos, eu não lembrava disso, mas pela cara de Malfoy, havia acontecido.

O filme rola sem muitos comentários por um longo tempo. Na parte do trasgo demos risada.

—Foi o jeito mais estúpido para fazer amigos —comentei — Mas funcionou

—É —brincou Rony —devemos tudo aquele trasgo...

—É, imagina a gente sem a Mione? — comentou Harry

—Mortos e enterrados — riu Gina entrando na conversa

—Que é isso —eu falei —vocês se virariam sem mim. Mas o que eu faria sem os três cabeças ocas aqui?

—Ei!— protestaram os três rindo.

Demos risadas e o filme proseguiu. Espelho de Osejad. Olhamos para Harry, eu não sabia que o maior sonho dele era algo tão normal para qualquer pessoa.

—Agora meu sonho mudou — comentou Harry — eu tenho certeza. Mais ainda é sobre minha família.

Então ele olhou para Gina, que sorriu e o beijou sorrindo. Até eu estava sorrindo! Mas que fofo!

Mais filme, sério, aquilo era muito comprido! E muito fiel. É claro, muita coisa cortada, muita coisa errada, mas era sim muito fiel.

O filme acabou. Malfoy foi o primeiro a falar.

—Foi interessante. —mas sua voz sova meio sonolenta.

—Foi medonho —falou Harry — é como ter sido seguido minha vida toda.

—Mas não estava tão fiel — comentei

—O livro está — afirmou Bianca

Fiz menção de levantar, quando percebi que durante o filme, Malfoy e eu havíamos entrelaçados nossos dedos. Estava tão estranhamente natural, e nossos dedos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Fiquei olhando para nossas mãos ali, paradas, sem conseguir mexer um músculo. Foi quando Malfoy olhou para nossas mãos também. Tão confuso quanto eu. Separamo-las rapidamente, e notei que o rosto de Draco havia corado levemente. Tinha certeza que o meu também.

Olhei para meus amigos, que estavam discutindo animadamente sobre o filme, não pareciam ter notado minha mão e a de Draco. Não prestei muita atenção na conversa deles, mas parecia ter alguma coisa haver com o fato da sonserina ser pior ainda na TV jogando quadribol. Mas é claro Gina havia notado. SEMPRE Gina. Pela cara dela havia notado antes de mim. Olhei para o outro lado, Fingindo interesse num vaso de flor.

**POV DRACO**

"O que deu em mim para entrelaçar meus dedos com os dela? Alias quando eu segurei a mão da Granger? Eu não lembro... Deve ter sido logo depois dela comentar sobre meu cabelinho naquele filme...Não, eu lembro, foi logo depois deles derrotarem o Trasgo. Eu acho que estou perdedo a consiencia"

Então gostaram? Eu postei BEM rápido agora hein? Olha esse cap também não foi betado, pois eu acredito que minha beta esteja com problemas pessoais, então eu repito que TODOS os comentários serão respondidos, assim que meus 2 capitulos forem betados.

Era para eu postar esse daqui uma semana, mas eu não resisti *-*

Sério, esse aviso é para as 11 pessoas que comentaram: Eu não tenho como dizer como eu fico lendo os comentários de vocês! É como ficar mais completa, não estou falando isso por falar, é a verdade, são muitos comentários e eu me sinto tão perfeitamente BEM. Realmente, me incentiva a escrever mais.

Eu queria mandar um beijo para as pessoas e favoritaram e colocaram em allert, mas não comentário, mas eu queria fazer um pedido: Comentem só um pouquinho por favor!

Um beijo ENORME MESMO para todo mundo que está lendo. De verdade.

Laslus.

p.s. proganda: leiam as fics de : tatalindx, Julia-granger-malfoy, anaeevee, nati Black Malfoy, Lua C. :p


	8. leitura, jogos, e uma surpresa

_"O que deu em mim para entrelaçar meus dedos com os dela? Alias quando eu segurei a mão da Granger? Eu não lembro... Deve ter sido logo depois dela comentar sobre meu cabelinho naquele filme... Não, eu lembro, foi logo depois deles derrotarem o Trasgo. Eu acho que estou perdendo a consciência"_

**POV Hermione**

Incrivelmente eu não tenho o que falar do resto do dia. Nós praticamente passamos lendo os livros do Harry Potter, e comentando uns com os outros. Pelo jeito o livro seis era bem interessante, por que Gina não parava de dar risinhos e olhadas para Harry, e se recusava a mostrar qualquer coisa para Rony... Nem quero ler aquilo.

O terceiro era extremamente fiel, me assustei, era como ter sido seguida! Mas eu não posso negar que dei gostosas gargalhadas quando Harry transformou sua tia-avó Guida em um balão! Quando comentei a cena com Harry ele riu até perder o ar, se lembrando do momento.

Mas o que mais me interessou foi Malfoy. Não que ele me interesse! _Nunca! _Mas ele não tirou os olhos do livro um por um segundo se quer. Às vezes ele segurava uma risada, ou abria um sorriso. Não que eu olhasse muito para ele!

"**Quem você quer enganar Hermione?"** Disse uma voz na minha cabeça **"Você praticamente não tirou os olhos dele!"**

"Isso é mentira, eu só olhei para ele algumas vezes!"

"**Atá, me engana que eu gosto! Eu estou na **_**sua cabeça**_** eu sei que você olhava para ele a cada 15 minutos!"**

"Não olhava não!"

"**Olhava, mas quem pode te culpar? Quem não olharia o gato do Malfoy?"**

"Bom, nisso você tem razão e... Aí, você está confundindo minha mente! Eu não gosto dele, e ele nem é tão bonito assim!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, boa piada! Aquilo é um deus grego! E quem falou em gostar dele? Você pensou nisso sozinha."

"Cala a boca e me deixa terminar de ler!"

Bom... Onde eu estava antes de ser interrompida pela voz desmiolada? Ah sim!

Bem, eu nunca vi nenhum de nós tão quietos! Quando anoiteceu, todos nós descemos para jantar. O pai de Bianca só chegaria de madrugada. Fiquei assustada do quanto de tempo ela era deixada sozinha, mas não comentei nada.

— Esses livros são... Assustadores —comentou Harry — eles têm até meus pensamentos.

— Eu sei — riu Gina — e eu estou adorando ler o sexto livro!

Harry corou.

— Eles têm meus pensamentos... Ahh —falou meu amigo e eu dei risada.

— O terceiro é bem estranho. Por mais que eu conheça a história, e esteja nela, é realmente intrigante... Sinto como voltar no tempo.

— Eu entendo — comentou Rony.

Estávamos nos servindo de macarrão. Rony praticamente fez um Monte Everest de massa e queijo ralado.

— Então — perguntou Gina —O que mais vocês tem a dizer sobre coisas que os fãs criam?

Eu juro que mato à Gina um dia. Os olhos de Agatha e de Bianca brilharam.

—Bom, zilhões de coisas... — começou Agatha.

—Zilhões de casais... — continuou Bianca.

—Zilhões de OCs...

—Zilhões de fãs — terminou Bianca. —Bom, temos além das fics e das imagens, os vídeos. Basicamente partes de filmes, que se colocadas juntas parecem outra cena, normalmente com uma musica que tem a ver com o assunto.

— Tem de Dramione? — perguntou Gina, esperançosa.

Draco revirou os olhos.

— Muitas — riu Agatha.

— Você também é fã de Dramione? — perguntou Rony, enjoado.

— Eu gosto, mas não sou viciada que nem ela. Prefiro ler aventuras ou crossover.

— Ah, claro, Crossover — falou Harry, irônico.

— Quando duas ou mais realidade se juntam — explicou Bianca.

Ninguém entendeu, Agatha suspirou.

— É como se alguém fizesse Percy ir estudar em Hogwarts. Duas realidades: A de vocês e a dele, num lugar só.

— Então isso é um crossover na vida real? — Eu perguntei.

— Não tinha pensado nisso — falou Bianca —, mas acho que não, contando que vivemos na mesma realidade não é?

— Não sei — confessei.

— Isso é bizarro —falou Malfoy —, não saber nem em que _realidade_ estamos!

Tive que concordar com ele. Na verdade, todos nós tivemos.

— Bom, eu queria assistir um desses vídeos de Dramione —falou Gina, voltando para o começo da conversa —, mas não hoje.

— Por que não hoje? —perguntei curiosa.

Eu devia aprender a calar a boca.

— Quer ver vídeos seus beijando o Malfoy? — riu Gina.

Revirei os olhos, e não respondi.

— Eu queria jogar um Jogo hoje — falou Gina, vendo que eu estava quieta.

— Qual? —Perguntou Rony, curioso.

— Verdade ou desafio — falou Gina —, só que sendo só desafio, por que eu aposto que ninguém aqui está muito disposto a revelar segredos.

Gina sorriu maliciosamente para mim. Ótimo, uma amiga com mente poluída me jogando para cima do Malfoy. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

— Eu topo — falou Harry.

— Tá — murmurei.

Rony concordou com a cabeça.

—Ok... Eu entro no jogo — falou Draco.

—Ah... — Falou Aghata —, eu tenho que ir embora. Volto amanhã!

Nos despedimos da menina e subimos para o quarto de Bianca.

Pela primeira vez, notei a bagunça que havíamos feito.

A cama de Bianca era encostada num canto do quarto, no chão, ao lado da cama, dois colchonetes haviam sido jogados, e do lado, um saco-de-dormir. No meio do quarto, dois sofás estavam posicionados. O de 3 lugares, onde eu havia dormido, e o de 2 onde Draco havia dormido. No canto do quarto o laptop de Bianca se encontrava, em cima das almofadas.

Sentamos em circulo nos colchonetes (que Harry e Gina usaram para dormir).

Gina pegou a própria varinha e colocou no meio de nós. Bianca resolvera jogar também. Finalmente eu não estava do lado de Malfoy! Ele estava bem a minha frente, me fazendo ter uma visão privilegiada, quero dizer, desagradável **[N/a é claro! Por que privilegiada e desagradável são palavras fáceis de confundir '¬¬ | N/T Total! kkkk']**

Gina explicou as regras. A ponta da varinha apontava quem iria responder. O cabo, quem desafiava. Ela girou. Draco desafia e Harry "responde". Malfoy sorriu diabolicamente.

— Vista um dos vestido da Bianca.

Harry olhou para Malfoy

— Eu não vou vestir um vestido!

Minutos depois Harry entrou pelo quarto usando um vestido preto com detalhes em roxo. Ele bem que podia depilar as pernas. Mas a única coisa que eu consegui pensar era como aquilo era HILÁRIO. Eu, Rony, Gina, Bianca e até Malfoy rolávamos de rir da cena. Acho que dá para imaginar a cara de Harry. **[N/T GARGALHADAS ETERNAS!]**

— Pronto! — Disse meu amigo (a?) irritado (a?) — Já riram o bastante?

— Não! — disse Draco, ainda rindo. — Só mais um pouco!

Tive que concordar com ele, pois nem eu estava conseguindo parar de rir. Bianca tirou disfarçadamente uma foto com o celular. Eu ia querer uma cópia!

Depois de um tempo paramos de rir, e voltamos ao jogo, ainda lançando olhadelas para Harry e contendo risinhos. Gina desafia Draco... Ótimo! Foi o suficiente para me fazer parar de rir.

— Bom… — começou Gina, sorrindo docemente — Você tem que beijar o pescoço da Mione por mais de 7 segundos!

Eu olhei indignada para ela

— Qual é! Eu não estou sendo desafiada!

— Considere isso um bônus do jogo! — Riu Bianca. — Não são todas que tem essa chance!

Draco sorriu presunçosamente. E se aproximou de mim. Eu não tive tempo de me perguntar por que ele sorria, pois senti seus lábios na dobra do meu pescoço.

Aquilo meio que me desligou do mundo. Podia sentir seu hálito de menta delicioso, e seus lábios quentes eram meio entorpecentes. Fechei os olhos inconscientemente. Espera, tenho CERTEZA que já se passaram mais de 7 segundos, mas quem está reclamando? Quero dizer… Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa!

Ele tirou seus lábios do meu pescoço e eu abri os olhos meio atordoada. Ele apenas sorriu e voltou para seu lugar.

Olhei para Harry que parecia meio perdido com o que virá, e para Rony, que parecia irritado e se segurando para não pular no Malfoy. Então olhei para Gina, que apenas sorria como se dissesse "me agradece depois". Dei meu melhor olhar de "eu vou te matar enquanto dorme", e girei a varinha.

O jogo foi rolando. Bianca havia recebido um beijo na bochecha de Malfoy, e parecia ter desligado depois disso. Rony havia abraçado a perna de Harry, Gina havia dançado até o chão em cima de uma garrafa **[N/a dedicado a Julia-Granger-Malfoy | N/T #EURI!]. **Eu havia sido maquiada pelo Malfoy, Rony havia arrumado meu cabelo (pobre cabelo). Estava cada vez mais bizarro. Eu desci até o chão em 20 segundos... Eu odeio o Malfoy! Harry havia dado uma de bicha para cima de Malfoy, que por sua vez tinha as unhas pintadas de vermelho e amarelo (não tinha dourado).

Acho que tinha álcool na nossa bebida, não é possível.

Após um tempo, cansamos dos desafios, e acabamos indo jogar apenas com verdades. A ponta é quem responde o cabo quem pergunta. Bianca havia saído do jogo. Eu pergunto pra Rony.

— Quem foi a primeira menina que você gostou?

Era para ser uma pergunta inocente, mas ele havia corado fortemente.

— Você.

Eu fiquei quieta olhando para meu amigo, até que Harry girou a varinha novamente. Não antes de eu olhar para Malfoy, e dessa vez, eu JURO, foi porque ele estava bem na minha frente. Ele parecia bravo.

Não vou entrar em detalhes, no final do jogo eu sabia: o primeiro namoro de Harry, Rony, Draco e Gina, sabia que Gina havia tido um rolo escondido com 2 sonserinos (nenhum era o Draco) e que Rony já havia sido visto jogando quadribol por uma trouxa, e segundos depois um bastão acertou a cabeça dela e ela esqueceu de tudo. Ele jura que foi um acidente.

Eu sabia de todas as melhores peças que Draco havia pregado na escola, e passei por um momento traumatizante enquanto Draco e Gina trocavam pegadinhas. Descobrimos da menininha que o Harry gostava quando tinha 8 anos e que Draco já havia fugido de casa.

Onze horas e estávamos cansados e desistimos de jogar. Cada um foi tomar banho, e contando que só haviam 2 chuveiros na casa, o "momento banho" demorou uma hora e meia.

Havíamos todos ido dormir, e confesso que dormi por algumas horas.

4 horas da manha fui acordada por uma luz meio azulada. Abri os olhos lentamente, e vi Malfoy sentado no sofá, com o laptop no colo. Dei um sorrisinho e levantei.

— Quem é o idiota no computador agora? — Murmurei, indo me sentar ao seu lado.

— OK, confesso — falou ele, brincando —, eu acordei as três da manha e vim ler, OK?

— Dramione? —perguntei usando o mesmo tom que ele usou comigo ontem – Sabia que tinha uma queda por mim!

Draco deu de língua para mim, e eu dei uma risadinha.

— Deixa eu ler, vai. —falei

Puxei o computador de modo que ambos podíamos ler. Ele estava começando a ler uma nova. Nem li o titulo, e já comecei a pensar como aquilo era estranho. Ele e eu, rindo e lendo juntos. Acho que era efeito do sono que eu estava sentindo.

—Você notou o plano de fundo do computador? —comentou Draco comigo

—Não... Dramione né?

—é — ele falou suspirando e minimizando as abas para eu poder ver.

Era uma imagem que eu havia visto no Deviantart, mas parecia melhor como plano de fundo. Eu, encostada numa arvore, sendo surpreendida por um beijo de Malfoy, enquanto vagalumes rondavam o ar.

—Até que não é um casal ruim — comentei sem notar o que havia dito

Ele me olhou divertido.

—Você entendeu! É tipo, se não fossemos nós, seria fofo.

Eu virei para olhar-lo e vi que ele estava com o rosto muito próximo do meu. Podia sentir seu hálito de menta me entorpecendo novamente. Senti o lugar onde ele havia me beijado pulsar, e senti uma vontade de avançar. Foi o que fiz, minimamente, mas fiz. Podia ver cada detalhe do rosto dele agora se quisesse, cada poro de seu rosto, mas só podia olhar para os olhos cinza-azulados profundos, me olhando. Eu sentia sua respiração se fundir na minha, eu estava sendo torturada. Ele finalmente acabou com a distancia que tínhamos, colando nossos lábios.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Yes baby eu parei ai**. [N/T EU SÓ NÃO TE MATO PORQUE SENÃO FICAMOS SEM FIC!]**

E não se precupem amados leitores eu já estou escrevendo o próximo!

Eu queria muito agradecer as 7 pessoas que leram ( e comentaram) mas eu realmente fiquei triste. Por que? Oras por que eu perdi 4 leitores! Eu queria pedir, do fundo do meu coração, para que vocês comentassem, falando o que melhorar, ou simplismente pedindo para eu continuar. Vocês podem fazer comentários dizendo o q gostaram, o q não gostaram, mas de verdade vocês não tem noção (ou tem) do quanto eu amo ler os comentários, eu começo a rir sozinha e ficar sorrindo para o nada, como se voces tivessem deixado meu mundo um pouco mais... claro. Não estou exagerando, nem falando isso só para vocês comentarem, estou fazendo isso para que entendo que são mto mais que meros leitores para mim.

Ah! E mais uma coisa! Para quem está pedindo para eu não ser tão má com o Rony, eu não posso :'( mesmo faz parte da história, eu ate gosto do Rony, mas eu não posso pegar leve com ele entendeu? Desculpem!

p.s. desisti de não responder os comentários! Sério a tatá vai falar sobre minha beta daqui a pouco, mas nati não responde mais meus e-mails, e eu estou ficando meio preucupada com ela, mas eu tenho q continuar a fic então aki estão as respostas desse cap (as dos outros dois vem da qui a pouco ok?)

nossa que nota grande! Bom leiam a N/T La de baixo ok? Beijos *-*

**Julia-Granger-Malfoy****, LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw **e **Ninaah-chan **foram respondidos por in-box (ou pessoalmente :p)

**Aneleeh: ** vc é uma fofa *-* de verdade eu realmente estou mtoo feliz por fazer você ficar gostando de dramione, é um casal que eu amo. é muito bom saber que você gostou! E sobre minha escrita, eu espero que ela melhore a cada capitulo!

**Mike e Mary: **hahahaha que bom que gostaram! Aqui está o próximo *-*

**Watchdraconis: **Obrigada mesmo! eu realmente não lembrei de comentar esses fatos, e eu vou fazer isso no próximo capitulo! Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado tanto desse quanto do outro!

**N/T**

**ALÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ MUNDOOOOO!**

**Para vossa extrema felicidade (-n), aqui estou eu, Tatalindx, mais uma vez!**

**Bom, aparentemente a beta desta fic megavilhosa está com algum problema e não está betando os capítulos, e como todos queremos capítulos, aqui estou eu, salvando a pátria mais uma vez! *Holofotes, sorriso presunçoso***

**Pois bem meus amores, vamos ao passo-a-passo de como fazer uma autora feliz!**

**1: Digite no seu navegador: .net/~tatalindx**

**2: Desça a página e clique em "Como Se Eu Fosse Invisível"**

**3: Leia!**

**4: Comente!**

**5: Divulgue!**

**(**_**Consciência: Hey, isso é propaganda explícita!... I like it B)**_**)**

**Bom, mil beijinhos, um especial para a divosa Laslus,**

**Thay di Angelo, ou Tatalindx!**

**P.S.: As N/T são notas minhas ^^ #Dãr**


	9. doce e bom

_Eu virei para olhá-lo e vi que ele estava com o rosto muito próximo do meu. Podia sentir seu hálito de menta me entorpecendo novamente. Senti o lugar onde ele havia me beijado pulsar, e senti uma vontade de avançar. Foi o que fiz, minimamente, mas fiz. Podia ver cada detalhe do rosto dele agora se quisesse, cada poro de seu rosto, mas só podia olhar para os olhos cinza-azulados profundos, me olhando. Eu sentia sua respiração se fundir na minha, eu estava sendo torturada. Ele finalmente acabou com a distancia que tínhamos, colando nossos lábios._

**Pov Hermione**

Era suave e doce. Seus lábios eram quentes e macios. Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada em detalhes. Minha barriga estava contraída, e tinha uma sensação na boca do estomago. Meus braços haviam ido parar na nuca de Malfoy, e uma de suas mãos me segurava fortemente na cintura, a outra delicadamente nas costas. Ele pediu passagem e eu, complemente fora de mim, cedi. Nossa, que erro.

Eu podia sentir sua língua explorando cada pedaço de minha boca, podia sentir um gosto de menta delicioso. Minhas mãos o puxavam para mais perto, como se qualquer mínima distancia fosse agonizante. Ele fazia o mesmo, me segurando pela cintura forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadamente, sempre me puxando mais para perto. Minha mão direita havia se enroscado no cabelo dele, sedoso e macio.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e eu soltei um pequeno gemido. Se eu dissesse que depois disso eu acordei e notei o que estava acontecendo eu teria mentido. Só fiquei ainda mais sem controle das minhas ações.

Eu não sei quanto tempo passou, não sei quanto tempo eu estava beijando Malfoy. Era doce e bom. Era como se fizéssemos isso há anos. Sentia seu hálito, seus lábios no meu, eu perdi a cabeça, eu não me lembrava de mais nada. Esquecera nossos nomes, esquecera quem éramos. Simplesmente esquecera. Só sabia que eu estava beijando ele, e que eu precisava de mais.

Senti que precisava de ar, e relutante nos separamos. Foi o suficiente para eu retomar o que sobrou da minha razão e me afastar dele, corada.

— Isso... Não... Eu... — Eu murmurei, sentido meu rosto queimar.

— Até que você beija bem Granger.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula. Seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos, com um sorrisinho sarcástico, seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados, a camisa estava amarrotada e com os quatro (ou eram cinco?) primeiros botões abertos. Céus, eu fiz isso nele? Percebi que não devia estar melhor.

— Isso nunca aconteceu — Eu murmurei.

Ele apenas sorriu como se dissesse "Dou até amanhã para você voltar correndo". Eu virei às costas e deitei no meu sofá novamente. Tentando em vão dormir. Meus lábios estavam latejando, e, embora eu não devesse admitir, era frio longe dele, e eu ainda sentia suas mãos em minha cintura, me apertando, como seu eu precisasse dele de novo.

Quando eu adormeci, tive sonhos tortuosos, cheios de Ronys correndo atrás de mim e de Malfoy com um bastão, de uma armada de comensais liderada por Draco tentando me matar e de uma Gina dançando em volta de nós jogando pétalas de flores em nossas cabeças.

**POV Draco**

O que deu em mim? Eu não estava beijando a sangue-ruim, estava? Como? Tudo bem que ela beijava muito bem. E que nossas bocas pareciam pertencer uma a outra, se encaixando como nunca havia acontecido com nenhuma garota. E que minha mão se encaixava perfeitamente na curva da cintura dela. E que era frio sem ela por perto. E que eu ainda estava sentindo suas mãos no meu cabelo. E que eu ainda sinto os lábios dela nos meus, tão alinhados, em sincronia e... DRACO MALFOY! FOCO! Eu apenas estou com ela por atração física. É isso.

_**Atá! É super isso. Você sentiu todas aquelas sensações com as outras garotas e tudo. Você nem quer beijar a Hermione de novo.**_

O que era aquela voz na minha cabeça?

Eu não quero beijar a Hermione, quero dizer, Granger, de novo.

_**Nãão, imagina!**_

OK, eu confesso: eu quero. Mas é só porque ela beija bem.

_**Draco, eu sou você. Você já pegou várias que beijavam melhor que Granger, várias mais… Experientes.**_

Exatamente, eu não preciso da Granger.

_**Aí é que você se engana, caro Malfoy. Você já pegou várias que beijavam melhor que ela, mas nenhum beijo foi melhor que esse foi?**_

Claro! Já teve vários melhores!

_**Tipo qual? **_

Er... Com aquela menina sabe? Daquela casa, naquele ano, naquela vez.

_**Confesse que você amou beijar ela!**_

Nunca! Eu não gosto da Granger!

_**Eu nunca falei que você gostava! Você tirou essa conclusão sozinho, Draco!**_

Argh! Saia da minha cabeça, sua voz bastarda! Você está confundindo minha mente e... Ué? Cadê a voz? Bem, não importa! Ainda bem que ela foi embora!

Olhei para Hermione a minha frente. Ela parecia acordada, mas eu não podia ter certeza, pois ela estava virada de costas. Bom... Por que não brincar um pouco com ela? Dei um sorrisinho meio assassino e olhei para a fic aberta no laptop. Era uma Dramione, eu não me lembrava o nome. Bati o olho num parágrafo, ele descrevia um beijo nosso. Ótimo, era o que eu queria ler naquele momento mesmo. Mesmo irritado minha curiosidade falou mais alto, e eu fui lendo. Podia me ver naquele momento, podia sentir ela me beijando novamente, sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Parei de ler quando notei o que eu tinha pensado. Fechei o laptop e fui dormir.

**POV Bianca**

Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! Draco e Hermione estavam MESMO se beijando no sofá do meu quarto? Deuses! Tenho que acordar a Gina!

Eu levantei cuidadosamente da minha cama, segurando o celular que tinha a foto (OK, eram muitas fotos) do pequeno "incidente" que havia acontecido. E fui até a cama de Gina. Ela dormia em um dos colchonetes, do lado de Harry, e eu vi mais uma cena inédita. Harry tinha abraçado Gina _enquanto_ dormia. A cara de Harry estava encoberta por uma massa de cabelos vermelhos. Quase não acordei a Gina. Quase. Tirei uma foto da cena antes é claro. Acho que pela primeira vez na vida eu acho útil uma câmera no celular.

— Hey, Gina — murmurei baixinhos cutucando a grifinória.

Gina abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e pareceu demorar a notar a onde estava. Corou levemente ao me notar observando ela e o namorado, mas se desvencilhou carinhosamente do abraço de Harry e me seguiu para o corredor.

— Gina, você não vai acreditar! — Eu disse, segurando um grito.

— O que? — Perguntou ela, irritada de sono.

Em resposta apenas mostrei a foto de Draco e Hermione no meu celular.

— Uau — falou ela, sem emoção —, outra foto photoshopada **[N/A E daí que essa palavra não existe?]** de Dramione. Posso voltar a dormir agora?

— Não Gina, você não está entendendo — Eu falei, ainda sorrindo. — Eu acabei de tirar essa foto, e eu não modifiquei ela.

Gina pareceu finalmente acordar.

— Quer dizer… Que a Mione e o Malfoy estavam MESMO se agarrando agora a pouco?

Eu acenei a cabeça radiante, e vi Gina abrir o sorriso mais malicioso que já deve ter saído de um Weasley.

— Sim! E olha que não foi só um amasso não! Eles ficaram se beijando durante um bom tempo!

Gina pegou meu celular e começou a olhar as fotos que eu havia tirado.

— Ai meu Merlin! — Murmurou a bruxa. — Isso já é meio caminho andando! Me conta tudo que viu!

— Ok. Bem resumidamente, eu acordei com a luz do meu laptop, olhei para o sofá e Draco estava _lendo_ alguma coisa, não vi o que era. Segundos depois a Hermione levantou e foi falar com ele. Ao contrário do que eu achei que eles fossem fazer, a Mione sentou do lado do Draco, ela disse alguma coisa, e ele abriu um sorriso. Então ela leu o que ele estava lendo e era uma _Dramione_! E quando ela falou isso pra ele, ele deu uma risadinha, eles pareciam meio... Íntimos.

— Ai! — Murmurou Gina.

— Então como eu ia dizendo, eles começaram a ler juntos a história, mas ela se virou para olhar ele. Eles passaram um tempo só se olhando, até que eles começaram a se beijar! Foi tão fofo, parecia até uma Fic! Eles ficaram se agarrando por sei lá quantos minutos, mas eu te garanto, foram muitos. Então quando se separaram a Hermione murmurou alguma coisa, Draco sorriu, e ela foi embora deitar muito vermelha. Draco passou ainda um tempo pensando, com um sorrisinho nos lábios (bem inchados, diga-se de passagem) e então resolveu dormir também.

Gina sorriu.

— Isso é perfeito! Bianca, nós TEMOS que juntar esses dois! Temos que bolar um bom plano...

Eu concordei animada, mas não resisti e dei um bocejo **[N/A Acabei de bocejar :P]**

—Amanhã a gente bola — falou Gina, também bocejando. **[N/A Bocejei de novo '¬¬] [N/T Eu sou a única pessoa que não boceja quando alguém boceja? :S]**

Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e fomos dormir, pensando na melhor maneira de fazer eles ficarem juntos. Talvez depois desse beijo não fosse tão difícil, não é?

**XxxxxxX**

N/Autora

Hahahah ainda essa semana deve sair o próximo *-* to inspirada

**XxxxxxX**

N/Tatalindx

Sim, pessoas, sou eu novamente. ^.^

My Goooood, que capítulo fofo!

Quem achou fofo levanta a mão! \õ/ \õ/

Muito fófis *-*

E sabe outra fic fófis?

Uma chamada "Como Se Eu Fosse Invisível"

Que tal dar uma passadinha no meu perfil e ler?

É de graça e não cai o dedo :3

E vocês já sabem, certo? Estou aqui porque a beta desta fic não está respondendo, então eu estou sendo a "beta" provisória. ;D

Pois bem, beijinhos com sabor de arco-íris, um especial para a divosa Laslus,

Thay di Angelo, ou Tatalindx. **[N/autora: essa fic é realmente MTO boa, e vc meio q se identifica com a personagem *-*]**

**Respostas dos comentários:**

**MaddySouza****: **brigada *-* dramione é mtooo pefeito!

**Cami: **cai DURA com a sua review! Mtooooooo obrigada mesmo Cami! Vc não tem ideia do quanto me deixou feliz *-* e eu Tb não tenho dó do Ron... sobre vc soh acompanhar a minha no .net eu fico MTO honrada, de verdade! Mas tem bastante fic boa aki, é só vc procurar ;) beijinhos

**Tatalindx: **sobre o Harry de vestido… eu não sabia que tipo de desafio o draco faria para o Harry, pensei em algo relacionado a homossexualidade, mas ai isso veio a minha cabeça e eu amei *-* obrigada mesmo por betar minha fic linda! Beijoos

**Karol Cullen Malfoy: **se eu não fosse má quem iria ler? Ainda bem que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando! Beijoos

**Erika-Dramione: **brigada *-* eu postei rápido? Espero que sim! De verdade! Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw: **acabei de postar o 3 gerações e acabei de postar esse :D obrigada por comentar! Bjss

**Aneleeh: **obrigada por me chamar de escritora esperta, mas eu não sou tão má aponto de privar eles de um beijo... alem do mais eu tava muito inspirada *-* espero que goste mesmo assim! Beijoos

**Amanda Felton Malfoy: **calma, calma, não precisa de ameaças, ele já esta aki, prontinho! Espero que ame tanto quando amou o resto, e muito obrigada de verdade pelo coment!

**Julia-Granger-Malfoy: **Quem desceu em cima da garrafa foi a Gina :p mas eu coloquei em sua homenagem por que eu achei hilário quando vc fez isso O.o e para de fazer sua cara cuti! Eu já postei! Hahaah beijooos flor 3

9comentários! Uhuuul subimos! Obrigada novamente! Acho q eu não preciso reptir o quanto eu amo receber esses comentários né? De verdade! Pode perguntar pro meu computador, que vive me ouvindo falar sozinha (problem? O.o) sobre como eu amo meus leitores, como eles são incriveis e como eu não vivo sem comentários histéricos :p

Beijooos a todos

laslus


	10. Parque parte 1

—_Amanhã a gente bola — falou Gina, também bocejando._

_Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e fomos dormir, pensando na melhor maneira de fazer eles ficarem juntos. Talvez depois desse beijo não fosse tão difícil, não é?_

**POV Hermione**

Ai que dor de cabeça! Maldito Malfoy. Me diz que eu sonhei aquilo e que eu nunca beijei o Draco... Quero dizer o Malfoy!

Levantei e notei que todos já estavam de pé, pois suas camas estavam vazias. _Ótimo,_ eu odeio ser a ultima a acordar!

Levantei e fui para o banheiro e arrumei meus cabelos para parecerem um pouco menos uma palha de aço. Estava vestindo a mesma roupa desde quando eu cheguei: uma camisa branca e saia cinza. A gravata e a capa da grifinória se encontravam no quarto.

Desci as escadas, e fui para a cozinha. Diferente de ontem, apenas Rony, Harry e Malfoy estavam na mesa. Meus amigos conversavam animadamente, e eu só peguei parte da conversa, como "Quadribol" e "Copa", por que no momento minha mente estava nos olhos cinza do outro lado da cozinha.

Draco estava comendo distraidamente quando eu entrei, mas agora me olhava nos olhos docemente. Meu olhar desceu para seus lábios que exibiam aquele sorriso zombeteiro de sempre, eu senti uma vontade de beijar novamente aquela boca, mas obviamente me controlei, indo simplesmente sentar no lado oposto a Malfoy e comecei a me servir.

— Bom dia meninos — disse sorrindo para Harry e Rony

—Aleluia! —riu Rony — a gente achou q você tinha morrido!

Eu dei uma risada e falei para Rony:

—Só tive um sono meio perturbado

Pude ver pelo canto do olho que Malfoy havia erguido uma sobrancelha e sorria de lado para mim. Lutei para não corar. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Malfoy me drogara! Não era possível!

—Onde a Gina e a Bianca estão? —perguntei tentando me distrair

—Elas estão conversando na sala. Não querem falar o assunto para ninguém — suspirou Harry

Mordi o lábio. Aquilo não podia ser bom!

**POV Draco**

Como a Granger consegue ficar bonita até depois de acordar? Espera, eu não pensei nisso! O cabelo dela está todo bagunçado, e ela tem olheiras leves nos olhos, e uma cara cansada! Ela não esta bonita! Então porque eu pensei aquilo?

Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos escuros dela. Por que eles tinham que ser tão profundos? Não desviei o olhar, e logo ela estava levemente corada.

Bom uma coisa foi boa na chegada dela: O Potter e o Weasley iam parar de falar! Nossa como alguém agüentava esses dois falando? Comecei a prestar atenção no que eles falavam para a Hermione.

"Então é isso que a Bianca e a Weasley fêmea estão fazendo! Bolando alguma ideia maluca! Isso..." Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por ela. Sim. Pela Granger. Era só um simples movimento porque ela me deixara assim? O fato é que vê-la mordendo o lábio me fez ter uma vontade enorme de beijar ela novamente. O que essa sangue-ruim fez comigo?

**POV Bianca**

Dei uma risadinha, o nosso plano era genial! Isso seria lindo!

Eu e Gina sorrimos uma para a outra e fomos para a cozinha.

—Ah! Que bom que acordou Mione —disse Gina — teve uma boa noite?

Então a ruiva sorriu maliciosamente, deixando Hermione confusa e levemente corada.

—Bom —eu comecei — eu e a Gina estivemos conversando e achei que seria legal sairmos hoje. Mas não para um lugar qualquer. Estávamos pensando em visitar Hogwarts.

Todos os quatro nos olharam como se fossemos duas doidas, e o primeiro a falar foi Malfoy:

—Ah é claro! —falou sarcasticamente— por que não pensamos nisso? Fomos mandados para cá para ficar longe de Hogwarts, e nós não temos como chegar lá. É realmente uma idéia brilhante!

Revirei os olhos.

—Posso terminar de falar? Obrigada. Eu estava falando do parque de Hogwarts. Vocês lembram que eu falei que a história tinha seu próprio parque? Então eu achei que vocês fossem gostar de ir para lá.

Todos pareceram gostar da idéia.

—Então deixe eu falar os detalhes — falei entusiasmada — primeiro, vocês têm que ir vestidos com os uniformes de Hogwarts para não chamar a atenção.

—Mas isso não vai chamar mais a atenção dos trouxas? —perguntou Rony — quero dizer, cinco pessoas iguais aos personagens, vestidos iguais a eles, andando por ai vão chamar muita atenção.

—Bom —eu falei — na verdade vocês chamariam mais a atenção indo com uma roupa normal. Eles me olharam confusos.

— Se algum fã de Harry Potter visse vocês andando com roupas de trouxas, tentando não chamar a atenção, automaticamente pensariam que são vocês de verdade indo para lá. É a nossa mente é meio confusa. Mas entenda, se vocês forem vestidos com os uniformes, vão parecer fãs usando cosplay, o que é bem comum.

—Faz sentido —murmurou Harry —Mas a cara da Gina me diz que essa não é a única condição.

Gina sorriu culpada e me olhou, como se pedisse para falar aquela parte, eu obviamente deixei.

—Bom. —começou a ruiva sorrindo muito — como a Bianca disse, se nós fossemos de uniforme, chamaríamos menos a atenção, mas ainda chamaríamos muita atenção. Então Bianca teve a idéia de nos separar: eu, Harry, Rony e Bianca iríamos andar juntos, como nós teríamos a Bianca, não chamaríamos tanta atenção, e ela pode cuidar de todo assunto trouxa. Agora o outro "grupo" que seria a Mione e o Malfoy, bem... esse é mais complicado. Vocês têm que fingir que são um casal.

Draco quase cuspiu o café dele. Hermione arregalou os olhos. Rony olhou com raiva para nós, mas eu falei antes que alguém nos interrompesse.

— Entendam! A Gina tem que ficar com o Harry, eles estão namorando. E alguém tem que ficar com o Draco. Não pode ser o Rony, por que eles acabariam se matando, e não pode ser eu, por que eu irrito o Draco muito facilmente falando qualquer detalhe de Harry Potter. Então a resposta mais obvia seria Hermione. E eu tenho q ficar com os três, por que eles não tem como se virar tão bem no mundo trouxa. Mesmo que Harry tenha sido criado como um, ele não tem muita cultura trouxa.

—Isso eu entendo — falou Hermione —mas por que eu tenho que fingir que namoro o Malfoy?

—Por que Dramione não é um casal oficial, o que chamaria menos a atenção dos fãs, e faria parecer ainda mais um Cosplay.

Ninguém parecia poder descordar. Era o plano perfeito! É claro que haviam milhões de outros jeitos de separar nós cinco seguindo os meus critérios, mas quem liga? Eles pareciam não notar. Ou tinham gostado dos grupos.

**POV Hermione.**

Sério. Eu sou muito azarada! Depois de ontem eu vou ter que me fingir namorada do Malfoy? Ah NÃO! Tudo bem que ele é lindo, e que beija muito bem, e que tem um físico invejável, e que tem olhos profundos, e que o cabelo dele é macio, e que ele tem "aquela pegada" e que aquele hálito de hortelã dele é incrível, e que os lábios dele são quentes e macios, e que… HERMIONE JANE GRANGER PARE AGORA DE DELIRAR! Eu não gosto dele. Não. Não. Não.

Onde estava antes de perder a cabeça? Ah é!

Todos nós subimos as escadas para o quarto e fomos pegando nossas vestes. Eu estava indo colocar minha gravata quando meu olhar recaiu sobre o loiro a minha frente com os cinco primeiros botões da camisa abertos. Corei fortemente quando ele me lançou um olhar malicioso. Felizmente ninguém pareceu perceber. Sério ele não havia fechado a camisa desde ontem?

Quando ficamos prontos eu olhei para nós. Todos vestidos suas respectivas vestes e varinhas. A porta do quarto se abriu e Bianca entrou vestindo uma roupa igual a nossa, com o emblema da grifinória estampado em sua capa e segurando uma varinha.

—Onde você achou essa roupa? — perguntou Gina maravilhada

—No parque! Eu também tenho a cópia da sua varinha e da varinha da Mione.

No fundo eu acho que ninguém ficou surpreso. Não até Bianca tirar duas caixas do Olivaras do armário e mostrar para nós.

—Ok, isso é exatamente igual as nossas varinha — falei espantada.

Mas não tive muito tempo para continuar a falar, nós íamos aparatar. Bianca deu uma localização exata para apararmos dentro do parque, e assim não pagávamos o ingresso. Geralmente eu falaria o quanto isso é errado, mas como nenhum de nós tinha dinheiro trouxa o suficiente…

Aparatar seria o mais difícil, pois nenhum de nós já tinha passado no teste. Mas Dumbledore falou que podíamos aparatar, então lá fomos nós. Eu segurei a mão de Bianca para ela poder aparatar, e Gina a de Harry.

Tudo ficou borrado, senti meu corpo girando e saindo do lugar. Senti meus pés tocarem algo firme. Abri os olhos tonta, e olhei em volta. Eu estava embaixo de uma estátua de Poseidon, perto de um pé de pedra. Bianca estava se levantando do chão, com uma cara enjoada, mas extremamente feliz. Do outro lado Harry, Gina, Rony e Malfoy estavam levantando.

—Pensei que estávamos indo para Orlando — falei para Bianca

—E estamos! Essa é a saída de um brinquedo eu nunca fui nele, mas ele só abre a noite, então achei o local perfeito para aparatarmos sem chamar a atenção. A parte do Harry Potter é logo ali. A gente se separa quando chegar lá.

Começamos a andar. O parque estava cheio de gente, e todos lançavam olhares admirados para nós. Bianca foi nos guiando até uma entrada. De acordo com ela, o parque do Harry Potter ficava DENTRO do parque _universal studios, _então, como já estávamos na Universal, era só andar até a nossa parte. Bianca parou em fronte a um portal. Nele havia uma placa escrita em inglês "por favor respeite os limites de feitiços" [N/a Link da foto: fav . me / d4jgazi . ] Dei uma risadinha e passamos pelo portal. O parque era assustadoramente bem feito. Bem a nossa frente uma parte do expresso de Hogwarts estava parado, e se seguíssemos andando iríamos entrar num verdadeiro beco diagonal/ Hogsmead.

—Então tá —falou Gina — Mione e Malfoy, vocês vão ficar primeiro nos brinquedos e nós vamos rodar por ai e fazer compras. Quando vocês terminarem os brinquedos, nós vamos procurar vocês e ai invertemos ok?

Concordei com a cabeça.

—E não se esqueçam que são namorados — falou Bianca.

Bufei, mas não disse nada. Não ia adiantar.

"**Alem do que, você até que gostou da idéia hein?" **Aquela voz maldita ecoou na minha cabeça

Não. Eu não gostei.

**Haahaha eu adoro suas piadas!**

Eu vou te ignorar!

**Você está apaixonada pelo Malfoy! Lálálálálálálá**

Ignorando!

Voltando para a realidade. Todos pareciam olhar para nós, era estranho. Sempre achei que o mundo trouxa era meu refugio da realidade. Onde eu não era conhecida como "A-amiga-do-menino-que-sobreviveu". Um menino passou por nós. Ele não devia ter mais que 9 anos. Estava montado numa vassoura de plástico correndo por entre todos, segurando uma varinha e gritando "Estupefaça". Ele parou olhando para nós.

—EI! —disse o menino — adorei a fantasia de vocês!

—Obrigado — disse Harry

—Mas a sua cicatriz da do lado errado tio! —disse o menino e depois saiu correndo de novo.

—Não está não! — falou o meu amigo indignado

[N/a Cena totalmente copiada de: Avatar a lenda de Aang o SERIADO, não o filme :p]

Eu dei uma risadinha novamente.

Gina, Bianca, Harry e Rony saíram andando em direção a uma loja que era uma replica quase perfeita da dedos-de-mel. Eu e Malfoy seguimos em direção a uma replica menor, também quase perfeita, de Hogwarts. A mão dele encontrou a minha, e ele entrelaçou nossos dedos. Como ontem, enquanto víamos o filme, nossas mãos pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente.

Não tive coragem de olhar ele. Sabia que devia estar corada, era estranho demais andar de mãos dadas com ele. E as pessoas olhando também não ajudavam.

—Ei, se você ficar com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou ninguém vai acreditar que estamos juntos. —murmurou ele no meu ouvido

Meus joelhos cederam com sua voz levemente rouca tão perto. Mas eu ainda pensava. Fiz de tudo para não parecer que eu quase caio, e dei um sorrisinho, indo falar no ouvido dele.

—Não é fácil fingir que adoro você sabia?

—Ontem a noite você não pareceu ter problemas em _fingir_ que gostava de mim. —ele falou sorrindo para mim maliciosamente

Corei até a raiz dos cabelos.

—Já disse Malfoy — falei baixinho —Aquilo NUNCA aconteceu! Você é uma criatura vil e desprezível!

Ele apenas riu. Sim ele RIU! Ele era perturbado ou o que?

—Sei sei —ele falou com um sorriso — como se você fosse resisti a alguém como eu.

Eu olhei para ele incrédula com o tamanho de seu ego, mas ele estava rindo. Soltei uma risada, não sei por que, e dei um tapa de leve no seu braço.

—Seu chato — disse ainda rindo sem motivo

Ele deu a língua para mim.

—Mas eu sou lindo! Confesse!

—Nunca!

—Então você me acha lindo, mas não vai confessar?

—Eu nunca disse isso!

—Mas pensou!

Bufei, mas não pude conter um sorrisinho. Estávamos na frente de um portão, com os javalis alados [N/a foto : fav . me / d45wwxj ] que era a entrada para o castelo. Do nosso lado, havia uma montanha russa pequena chamada "vôo no hipogrifo"

—Vamos à montanha russa primeiro? —perguntei

—A... Eu não acho uma boa idéia.

—Por quê? —perguntei, então dei uma risada — você não tem medo dessa montanha russa pequena ai tem?

—Não! — respondeu ele confiante.

—Então por que você não quer ir?

—Por que… eu não gosto de hipogrifos tá!

Eu não agüentei e ri.

—Sério? Sério mesmo?

—É meio um trauma dês do nosso terceiro ano...

—Mas você também simplesmente PEDIU para ser atacado né Draco? E esse é um robô! Vamos vai!

Ele olhou para mim e eu puxei ele pela mão até a fila. Um cara que trabalhava no parque vestia um uniforme da corvinal. Ele devia ter uns 18 anos no máximo, e era bem bonito. Cabelos castanhos desalinhados, e olhos azuis.

—Bela fantasia — ele disse em inglês para nós gentilmente.

Malfoy me puxou pela cintura e passou o braço em volta dela, me puxando possessivamente para mais perto dele.

—Obrigado — disse Draco seco para o cara.

Quando entramos na fila, ele me soltou e voltou a segurar a minha mão. Senti que faltava algo em volta da minha cintura, mas ignorei a sensação.

—O que foi aquilo Malfoy? —perguntei assustada

—O que foi aquilo? —ele disse irritado — o cara estava de quase te devorando com os olhos!

Então eu dei uma enorme gargalhada

—Ciúmes? —falei respirando rápido por conta da risada.

—De você? Não. É só que eu sou seu namorado, tenho que cuidar do que é meu.

—Somos namorados por um dia Malfoy.

—E daí? Um Malfoy nunca vai ser chifrado!

Dei um sorriso. Quem diria? Draco Malfoy com ciúmes de mim? Na nossa frente na fila, tinham bem umas 100 pessoas, e calculei que demoraria meia hora para entrar no brinquedo.

—Não é que a Bianca estava certa —falei para Malfoy —sobre nossas roupas.

Draco concordou.

—Ela pode ser meio esquisita, mas não é burra. E tem um excelente gosto para meninos.

—Seu ego um dia vai explodir — respondi revirando os olhos

—Você não deixaria isso acontecer — brincou ele

—Não, eu sempre vou te lembrar da realidade.

—Qual realidade? A que eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito e que você gosta de mim?

Dei uma risada sarcástica.

—Eu disse realidade, não seus sonhos.

Tínhamos andado um pouco na fila. A mão dele ainda estava entrelaçada na minha, e eu não queria mover ela tão cedo.

—Vamos conversar! Essa fila vai demorar muito! —pedi

—Conversar sobre o que?

—Qualquer coisa! Eu não quero ficar entediada! Tipo... Qual sua matéria favorita, e a menos favorita?

—Uh... As favoritas são poções e astronomia. As que eu menos gosto são adivinhação e trato das criaturas mágicas, mas essa ultima é só por causa do seu amigo.

—Hagrid é uma ótima pessoa! — falei irritada

—Ele pode até ser, mas é um péssimo professor Hermione, e isso você não pode negar.

Oi? Espera eu parei de prestar atenção no que ele falou depois que ele me chamou pelo primeiro nome. Ele parecia tão suave quando saia da boca dele. O que estava acontecendo? A sim ele falou do Hagrid.

—Ele pode não ser o melhor, mas é um bom amigo.

—Bons amigos não querem dizer bons professores — rebateu ele

—Ok —disse rendida — você está certo! Ele não é um bom professor! Feliz?

—Muito — Draco sorriu contente — E quais são as SUAS matérias favoritas e as menos favoritas?

Pensei por um instante

—Bom, eu adoro Runas–Antigas e também adoro astronomia. E definitivamente ODEIO adivinhação. Mas aquela professora maluca também não ajuda em nada!

—O que? Você está reclamando da professora que é a Trellawney? Magina! Ela é genial! Mês passado ela falou que em duas horas, por culpa de júpiter e do sol, eu ia cair dois lances de escada e passar 1 semana na enfermaria. Duas horas depois eu estava confortavelmente sentado no meu sofá lendo o livro.

Dei uma risada enorme.

—Ela é brilhante não é mesmo? —falei entre risos

—Genial! Melhor só podem ser as irmãs patil e a Brow acreditando em cada palavra daquela velha charlatã!

—Nossa nem me fale nelas! — disse revirando os olhos — elas ficaram me atazanando por MESES por culpa dessa velha maluca que é nossa professora.

—Esse é MAIS um motivo pelo qual eu AMO a sonserina, nenhuma menina vem me irritar com essas conversinhas!

—Ah é! —falei segurando uma risada — por que desse ser INCRIVEL conversar com o Crabbe e com o Goyle! São tão inteligentes não?

Draco sorriu de lado

—Quem disse que eu falo alguma coisa para aqueles armários?

—Eles são seus amigos — disse surpresa

—Não, eles só me protegem por que os pais deles tinham uma divida com meu pai. E por que eles são burros demais para se virarem sozinhos.

—Encantador — eu murmuro baixinho

—Quem eu? Já sabia, mas obrigada!

Olhei para ele e notei um brilho brincalhão em seus olhos, sorri, mas revirei os olhos. Acima de nós, os berros das pessoas se divertindo na montanha russa. Os trilhos passavam bem por cima de nossas cabeças.

—Sabe — disse ele —se a idéia da Weasley e da Bianca era nos juntar, esse não é exatamente o lugar mais romântico.

—Eu acho perfeito — disse sem ter noção do que falava — se estivéssemos em um lugar romântico não estaríamos conversando. Estaríamos envergonhados, evitando nos olhar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

—Então acha que vamos nos apaixonar?

—NÃO! —eu disse sentido meu rosto esquentar — estou dizendo que entendo o lado delas.

—Sei Hermione — falou abrindo um sorrisinho sarcástico típico dele — Você tem tanta certeza que não vai se apaixonar por mim?

—Claro que tenho! — falei, mas no fundo eu sentia algo que dizia que eu não tinha certeza. MERLIN o que esse menino colocou no meu café? — E você, tem certeza que não vai se apaixonar por mim?

Ele apenas sorriu e disse olhando nos meus olhos:

—Não. Venha a fila esta andando.

Eu fui literalmente puxada por ele pela fila. Ele tinha tido aquilo mesmo? Ele parecia nunca ter dito aquilo, e continuou conversando comigo.

—Então Granger eu estou curioso. No terceiro ano, como você fazia todas as matérias?

—Como você sabe que eu fiz todas as matérias?

—Eu... Bem... Por que eu estava nelas.

—Oi?

—Eu... Eu tinha um vira-tempo. Minerva me deu um me fazendo prometer que só usaria para a escola.

—Você está brincando? —falei perplexa — eu também!

Ele arregalou os olhos.

—Como assim? Ela também te deu? Você ainda está com ele?

—Não — falei olhando para baixo — Minerva tirou ele de mim no final do terceiro ano. Depois que eu salvei Sirius e o Bicuço.

—Foi _assim_ que o Black e aquela galinha mutantes fugiram! Devia saber que você estava incluída nisso.

Sorri.

—É claro! Foi uma noite muito esquisita. Foi no dia em que eu te dei um tapa! É eu amei esse dia!

—É, eu não — ele falou revirando os olhos —você é forte PRA CARAMBA!

— Obrigada! —disse fazendo uma cara de anjinho. — E você? Ainda esta com o seu?

—Não. A minerva o tirou de mim quando eu comecei a usar ele para poder passear em Hogsmead.

Revirei os olhos, com um sorriso. Típico dele fazer isso. Estava chegando a nossa vez. Tinha que confessar que não era tão ruim a companhia do Malfoy. Quando faltavam umas dez pessoas eu senti um frio na barriga. Malfoy apertou mais minha mão. Quando chegou a nossa vez, uma pessoa de não menos que 30 anos apontou nosso acento. O carrinho da frente tinha a cara do hipogrifo, o final, tinha uma calda. O nosso era o ultimo. A cadeira era dupla e meio pequena, de modo que eu fiquei do lado de Malfoy.

Ele passou os braços pelo meu ombro e me puxou mais para perto. Eu segurei na barrae o carrinho começou a se mexer. Ele ficou inclinado para a subida, e no meio dela, um robô de Bicuço estava deitado num ninho, se curvando para nós. A subida era pequena, e a queda era sempre em curva e inclinada. Eu berrava alegre, sentindo o vento. Por incrível que pareça, meu medo de altura não me afetou naquela montanha.

Ela acabou tão rápido que eu fiquei com vontade de ir de novo. Mas haviam mais atrações.

—Eu adorei — disse animada assim que saímos

Ele deu uma risada

—Foi boa, mais falta emoção! Aquela deve ser melhor!

Ele apontou para uma montanha russa com 2 trilhos diferentes: um azul e um vermelho. Os carrinhos quase se chocavam, davam lupins, parafusos e quedas. Calculei que devia ter cerca de 40 metros de altura **[N/a na verdade 38 metros *-* eu fui umas 4 vezes nela ;) ]**

—Ahh... não —disse assustada —muito forte

—Você não tem medo de uma montanha russa tem?

—Não da montanha-russa... da Altura dela — disse envergonhada

Ele riu.

—Vamos para o brinquedo dentro do castelo e depois nós dois VAMOS nela ouviu?

Suspirei fundo e me fui andando de mãos dadas com Draco até aquele portal com os javalis novamente. Passamos por lá e fomos para um amontoado de gente. Parecia que todos os pertences deveriam ser guardados em um armário. E isso incluía nossas varinhas.

Nós ficamos numa fila em frente a um computador. Quando era nossa vez, coloquei meu polegar no visor e um armário se abriu. Guardei minha varinha e minha capa lá, Malfoy fez o mesmo, relutante em deixar a varinha. Fechamos a porta, vimos se estava bem fechada e gravávamos o numero: coluna 79; numero 1016 [N/a numero do meu armário de escola O.o]

Uma menina de 13 anos pediu para tirar uma foto conosco. Era ela ruivinha e muito fofa. Obviamente deixamos e antes dela ir ela disse:

— Vocês são muito fofos juntos! Da pra notar que estão realmente apaixonados!

E então ela saiu em direção a um dos armários.

Olhei para Malfoy corada e ele me olhou dando um sorrisinho de lado:

—Viu? Sou um excelente ator!

—Você? Sou eu que tenho que fingir que te adoro!

Ele deu uma risadinha e me abraçou possessivamente pela cintura. E me levou até o começo da fila. Passei meu braço pelo ombro dele. Uma placa avisava que a fila demorava cerca de 1 hora.

Bufei. Uma hora?

—Parece que vamos ter muito tempo para conversar — disse ele

—é — disse cansada —parece que sim.

—Então... — ele disse tentando puxar assunto — você sente falta da sua vida trouxa?

—Como? — perguntei confusa.

—Bom, antes de você receber a sua carta você devia estudar numa escola normal, ter suas amigas e seus pais deviam ter planos para você.

—Na verdade eu sinto muita falta das minhas amigas —confessei —eu só vejo elas um mês por ano, se tanto! Elas dizem que eu estou diferente e misteriosa. Mas eu fiz amigos maravilhosos em Hogwarts.

—Ah é — disse ele sarcástico — a ruiva maluca que acha que devíamos namorar, o Testa - rachada e o esfomeado. Ah é! Esqueci do gordo atrapalhado e da lunática.

—Não fale assim deles! — respondi irritada — eles são pessoas incríveis! Melhores que as cobras e as vadias que te seguem!

Ele deu risada da minha irritação, o que não ajudou muito.

—Calma! Eu estava só brincando!

Bufei, cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos, mas ele não tirou a mão da minha cintura, pelo contrário, me puxou ainda mais para perto dele.

—Vai, continua a falar.

Eu respirei fundo e continuei.

—Da escola eu não sinto muita falta. Nem se compara a Hogwarts em NADA! Hogwarts tem tudo melhor. E lá eu era zoada por "fazer coisas estranhas". E eu era muito nova quando recebi a carta, eu não tinha planos.

—Meus pais têm planos para mim dês de que eu nasci. Eles querem que eu continue com os negócios da família.

—Tipo o que? Mata nascidos trouxas? —disse seca.

Ele abaixou os olhos, e eu senti um enorme remorso, e desejei nunca ter dito aquilo.

—Draco — minha voz era suave — eu sinto muito, não deveria ter dito aquilo. Me desculpa.

—Tudo bem. —ele disse me olhando nos olhos — é a verdade. Eu cresci aprendendo a odiar toda a sua raça.

Os olhos dele tinham um brilho triste. Mas logo voltaram ao normal. Aquele ar de Draco Malfoy.

—Como você acha que vai ser o brinquedo? —perguntou ele

Demorei um tempo para assimilar a pergunta. Ele havia mudado de assunto muito rapidamente.

—Não sei — respondi sincera

—Espero que seja mais realístico que aquele hipogrifo!

—Se o hipogrifo fosse mais realístico você iria ter um ataque lá em cima!

Ele levantou apenas uma sobrancelha.

—E se a montanha russa fosse mais divertida você morreria de medo! —rebateu ele.

—Eu não tenho medo!

Nunca soube mentir muito bem. Ele deu uma risada.

—Você enfrenta o Lorde das trevas e praticamente cospe na cara dos comensais, mas tem medo de altura? Sério mesmo?

Abaixei os olhos, corada. E ele deu uma risada. Não parecia estar debochando de mim, mas sim achando graça que eu pudesse ser tão corajosa numas coisas e uma covarde nas outras.

—Eu vou na sua montanha russa assassina depois. Feliz? — Cedi, vencida

Ele abriu um sorriso igual a o de um garoto que ouve que vai ganhar o que pediu no natal.

—Muito!

A fila nos levou para uma sala cheia de gente esperando. A sala era enorme, e era uma imitação das estufas de Hogwarts. Plantas estranhas se mexiam no teto, e dentro de grades. Quantas pessoas estavam naquela estufa? 100? E a fila ainda continuava.

—Aqui é mais abafado que em Hogwarts — comentou o Loiro alargando a gravata e desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa dele.

Fiquei estática, olhando para cada movimento que ele fazia.

—Não precisa babar —ele falou rindo —

Revirei os olhos, mas senti meu rosto corar.

—Como se tivesse algo ai para eu babar.

Ele sorriu travesso.

—Então anteontem, você me comendo com os olhos foi imaginação minha?

Eu corei fortemente, mas antes de pensar eu algo para responder ele colocou a boca perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou.

— Não se preocupe, vai ser _mais_ um dos nossos segredinhos _Hermione_.

Assim que terminou de falar ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha. Minha boca ficou seca e eu não conseguia falar nada. "Merlin, como ele conseguia ser tão chato e tão sedutor ao mesmo tempo?" Espera! Eu não pensei nisso! Definitivamente não!

Ele sorriu olhando para mim, cheguei a pensar que iria me beijar de novo, mas mesmo assim não consegui me mover. Porem, infelizmente, quero dizer _felizmente_ ele se afastou, quero dizer em parte. Sua mão voltou para minha cintura.

—Então, o que está achando da imitação trouxa do nosso castelo? — perguntou ele casualmente.

Como ele fazia isso? Um segundo atrás ele estava quase me agarrando, e agora volta a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido!

— Muito boa —respondi ainda meio atordoada com a mudança de assunto —bem real para falar a verdade.

—Claro que não chega aos pés da verdadeira — disse ele

—Nada chega aos pés da verdadeira Hogwarts, sabia que ela tem mais de...

—70 passagens secretas? — ele completou— Embora nenhuma delas tenha sido registrada.

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

—Eu tenho cultura Granger — disse ele olhando para o nada.

— Você leu Hogwarts uma história? —estava realmente surpresa.

—Não — ele respondeu achando graça — aquele livro é enorme e tem cara de chato. Ouvi os gêmeos Weasley falando sobre isso uma vez.

—Espiando os Weasley? —respondi sorrindo — De qualquer maneira, o livro é interessante, embora não tenha todos os fatos do castelo.

—Eu não espiono gentalha —disse ele revirando os olhos cinza azulados — e meu Merlin aquele livro é gigante! O que pode faltar nele?

—Os Weasley não são gentalha. —disse tão casualmente quanto ele — E o livro não fala nada sobre os elfos-domesticos!

—Sim ele são. E Elfos não são importantes.

—Não e Sim! Não vou discutir com você sobre os Weasley, mas os elfos-domesticos são seres vivos também! Não merecem ser escravizados e maltratados.

—Concordo sobre a parte de maltratados, mas se eles _querem _servir a casa, e fazem isso extremamente bem, não vejo problema em ter alguns elfos em Hogwarts ou em qualquer casa.

Bufei. Ninguém me entendia! Nem mesmo Harry ou Rony.

—Vai não fica emburrada! —pediu o loiro — ainda temos muito tempo de fila e eu não to afim de ficar entediado!

Revirei os olhos.

—Ótimo! Assunto?

Ele abriu aquele sorriso galanteador dele.

—Sempre tenho.

Ele começou a conversar comigo sobre Percy Jackson. Conversar normalmente com ele foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já fiz, e isso bate transformar todas as portas da escola em patos roxos com bolinhas verdes na quarta série. É eu também não sei. Mas a conversa com o Malfoy estava sendo... divertida.

Passamos por toda a estufa e, seguindo a fila entramos numa enorme porta de carvalho. Bom, era de se esperar que depois de meia hora parados no calor, nós finalmente fossemos entrar no brinquedo. Mas NÃO! A fila nos levava por um tour em Hogwarts. Passamos andando devagar, por culpa do amontoado de pessoas Por dentro de corredores escuros de pedra. Logo na entrada pequenas ampulhetas estavam penduradas na parede. As ampulhetas que marcam os pontos das casas. Grifinória parecia estar empatado com a sonserina.

—Isso são as ampulhetas? —perguntou ele mudando de assunto — estranho. Elas são tão maiores na vida real!

—É né? Ficou meio pequeno demais...

Seguimos andando, sempre seguindo o amontoado de pessoas na fila falando alto. Algumas ainda comentavam sobre nossas "fantasias"

O corredor escuro nos levou para a frente de um espelho. O espelho de Ojesad. Olhei para ele e me vi sendo abraçada na cintura carinhosamente pelo Draco, ambos sorriam para mim, felizes. OI? Á é claro! É apenas um espelho normal! Não O espelho de verdade. Ele está apenas refletindo nós. Espera. Estamos felizes? Não, era só minha impressão. O que era aquilo atrás de nós no reflexo? Parece algo...ou alguém!

—ahhhh — gritei dando um pulo e olhando para trás.

Uma estatua feia de um bruxo (ou bruxa) de um olho só, que parecia pular em cima de nós. No espelho de aparecia velha, a imagem demorava a aparecer, provavelmente a estatua estava lá com o intuito de assustar.

Malfoy começou a dar risada.

—É só uma estatua!

Corei e voltei a olhar para o espelho. Vem cá essa fila não anda mais não?

—Esta vendo seu maior desejo Hermione? —perguntou Malfoy — não sabia que seu desejo era simplesmente ficar abraçada assim comigo.

—Se esse é o meu sonho —respondi —é o seu também.

—Não, o meu é esse.

Então ele fez a ultima coisa que eu esperava depois de dizer isso. Ele me puxou para perto e me beijou.

Aquela sensação voltou. Quente, macio, bom. Dei passagem sem notar e quando vi, ele tinha me abraçado mais fortemente e eu tinha passado os braços pelo pescoço dele, com uma mão o puxando mais para perto e a outra se enroscando nos cabelos dele. Algo me dizia que eu nunca ia cansar de beijar-lo, daquele gosto.

Era tudo tão perfeito. Era normal sentir seu estomago se contrair com só um beijo? De onde vieram tantas borboletas? Quando eu tinha fechado os olhos? Não sei. Só pensava em nos e o quanto era bom estar beijando ele.

O cara atrás de nos na fila, na maior cara de pau, cutucou a gente e apontou que a fila tinha andando. Eu me soltei de Malfoy num pulo muito corada. Murmurei "i'm sorry" para o senhor e andei, evitando olhar ou tocar o Malfoy.

—Eu não acredito que você… — comecei, mais fui interrompida pela mão dele tocando meu ombro.

—Granger, só por hoje, não fala nada. Deixa, só por hoje, acontecer.

—Por que você fez isso? —perguntei num fio de voz.

—Não sei — respondeu ele, me parecendo sincero — Mas só por hoje Granger, vamos ver o que acontece.

Olhei diretamente para os olhos dele. Onde estava meu cérebro? Acho que caiu enquanto eu beijava a fuinha, por que eu falei.

—Tá.

Ele sorriu de lado e minha mão procurou a mão dele instintivamente. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos com os meus e sorriu um pouco.

—Tem noção do quanto é estranho ter me pedido isso não é? — perguntei para ele.

Ele deu uma risada.

—Sabe o quanto é estranho ter aceitado o meu pedido não é? —respondeu ele marotamente.

—Touche — respondi

Ele sorriu e deu um leve selinho sobre meus lábios, que começaram a formigar.

**Lálálá**

Ai não! Você não voltou para irritar minha vida voltou?

**Eu? Sou apenas uma voz na sua cabeça. Uma voz com espírito de Afrodite a deusa do amor! **

É SÓ IGNORAR A VOZ.

**Ignorar não vai mudar o fato de você estar **_**amando **_** tudo isso! Ah isso me lembra a propaganda do Mcdonalds! Amo muito tudo isso! Agente bem que podia ir comer lá um dia né? Tudo bem que o hambúrguer não tem gosto de nada mas é bom e...**

Não estou ouvindo! LÁLÁLÁ

A fila andou. _Agora_ ela resolve andar rápido? O polegar de Malfoy começa, ao que me parece inconscientemente, a acariciar as costas da minha mão.

—Então… — digo sem-graça

—Qual será a próxima coisa que vamos ver do castelo? —perguntou ele curioso.

Já falei que eu não sei como ele muda de assunto tão fácil né?

—Não sei, mas parece que já vamos entrar nela.

E de fato a fila nos levou para a sala de defesas contra as artes das trevas. Um esqueleto de dragão pendia no teto. A fila passava por dentro da sala, de modo que ficamos parados. No fundo da sala havia uma porta que deveria levar para a sala do professor. A porta se abriu sozinha. Isso faz parte do brinquedo né? Ouvimos passos andando pela escada que dava para a sala do professor, só que não víamos ninguém. Então uma mão saiu do ar e tirou um pano de cima de três pessoas. Eu, Harry e Rony saímos debaixo da capa da invisibilidade. Era uma espécie de holograma, mas era tão real! Devia ter uma tela lá, quase nem dava para ver.

—Se você não estivesse do meu lado — disse Draco num tom de voz mais baixo — eu acharia que era você ali, do lado do Cicatriz e do pobretão.

—Ciúmes? —perguntei sorrindo.

—Só por hoje. —respondeu ele

Nossos hologramas começaram a falar conosco. Eles falaram algo sobre Hogwarts estar em perigo, que eles não deveriam estar ali, e que somente nós poderíamos salvar-la. Queria saber uma novidade! Aquela escola só fica em perigo! Rony disse algo como "são apenas trouxas" e eu disse "mas são a nossa única esperança!"

A sala pareceu tremer. Um rugido foi ouvido de longe. Os hologramas se entreolharam, e falaram que precisavam ir, nos desejaram sorte,vestiram a capa e saíram andando. A porta abriu de novo, e depois se fechou, como se tivéssemos passado por lá.

— A tecnologia trouxa me assusta — disse Malfoy — Nunca imaginei que veria duas Hermiones! E era tão real! As expressões, a voz, o que cada um fala!

—Eu sei... — disse concordando — Muito bem feito! Faz nos sentir como se fossemos mesmo a ultima esperança de Hogwarts!

—Mas você É a ultima esperança! —disse ele me olhando

—Harry é a ultima esperança.

—Eu quero ver ele se virar sem você!

—Isso foi um elogio? —perguntei divertida

—Hoje vale tudo — disse ele sorrindo e dando mais um selinho em mim.

A fila andou, saímos da sala de DCAT para ir para a sala de Dumbledore. Menor que a real, mas muito bem feita. Objetos delicados nos armários, e nos tetos. As paredes cheias de quadros, e até uma penseira! Aonde Dumbledore deveria estar sentado estava vazio, mas logo acima da mesa, uma ala que parecia uma biblioteca se encontrava o próprio. Ou melhor, um holograma. Era possível ver que era uma gravação, mas ainda assim, me senti próxima do próprio! Ele dava as boas vindas para nós, e explicava toda a história de Hogwarts. Infelizmente a fila andou rápido e não pude ouvir tudo. A próxima sala era apenas um corredor cheio de quadros. Todos se mexiam, mas apenas quatro falavam. Os fundadores de Hogwarts. Não, nem perto da aparência verdadeira, mas mesmo assim eu reconheceria eles em qualquer lugar. Salazar reclamava que Hogwarts estava cheia de trouxas, e que já bastavam os nascidos-trouxas. Rowena e Godric diziam que os trouxas achavam que era tudo apenas tecnologia e Helga dizia que todos eram iguais. Tipico. Eles falavam em inglês obviamente, mas, também obviamente eu entedia.

—Mas parece que temos alguns bruxos aqui! —disse Rowena, e pude jurar que ela estava olhando diretamente para mim.

—Besteira Rowena! — diz o Salazar — só tem trouxas!

Draco dá uma tossida para disfarçar uma risada e Salazar olha diretamente para ele e sorri.

—Acho que posso estar enganado!

Os trouxas nem se tocaram que falavam da gente. Helga olhou para nós também e posso jurar que me lançou uma piscadinha.

—Não é lindo que casas inimigas como grifinória e Sonserina se unirem?

Corei. Godrico lançou um olhar para nós desapontado.

—NÃO! — gritaram ambos os homens.

Rowena deu uma risada

—Não dêem ouvidos a eles, são dois orgulhos que no fundo são melhores amigos!

A fila andou e eu olhei para Malfoy,

—Estanho — murmurei assustada.

—Não. —ele respondeu — estranho é o Potter de vestido, isso foi SINISTRO!

Dei uma risada.

—Tem magia então por trás disso!

—Acho que só têm nos quadros, os outros não pareceram nada mágicos só bem feitos! Menos o espelho, ele foi bem real!

Corei mas concordei com ele. Não sobre a parte do espelho, mas sim sobre a parte dos quadros.

Se prestássemos atenção, podíamos ouvir o que quer que tenha dentro do brinquedo funcionando. Ainda não tinha idéias do que seria, e me parecia que Draco também não.

Olhei para meu relógio. Estávamos á 1 hora na fila! Passou até que rápido. **[N/a também né? Beijando um gato desses '¬¬]**

Continuamos andando. A nossa esquerda era possível ver mais umas 50 pessoas esperando e o carrinho do brinquedo. Eram 4 cadeiras, coladas uma do lado da outra, de modo que todos olhassem para o mesmo lugar. Cada encosto era meio fechado, dava a impressão de que você não poderia olhar para o lado, nem ouvir a pessoa do lado. Em cima da pessoa, descia um enorme, por falta de palavra melhor, cinto de segurança. **[N/a e por falta de foto melhor (aviso essa foto NÃO É minha) http:/ fav . me / d2yf3j3 ]**

Faltava pouco agora! Que frio na barriga! Passamos pelo chapéu seletor, que cantava feliz. E faltavam apenas 5 pessoas para chegar nossa vez.

—Pronta? —perguntou o loiro do meu lado.

—Sim! —disse animada — vai ser incrível!

—Eu sei que vai.

Ele me beijou rapidamente, mas o bastante para as 5 pessoas pegarem seus acentos. Lá fomos nós. O carrinho que cabia 4 foi embora com apenas nós dois. E lá fomos nós.

Nossa que capitulo GIGANTE! Me desculpem! Mas eu não sabia como dividir ele! Sem contar que eu tb sei que ele ficou mtoo sem graça, mas esse e o próximo vão focar mais no romance dos dois, se alguém quiser eu posso tentar colocar mais comedia nele ok?

Todas as fotos (menos a que eu avisei) são minhas, e sim, o parque é mesmo assim, e os brinquedos também. Não os quadros não são vivos (eu acho q não) mas eles realmente conversam sobre os trouxas e bruxos no castelo, pelo menos foi o q eu entedi!

Awwwwwwww vcs não AMARAM o draco fofo assim? Hahaha mais não vai durar mto não!

Não tenho previsões do próximo cap, então:

Feliz natal

Prospero ano novo

Que seus sonhos se realizem

Que Malfoy apareça na casa de vocês

Que a carta de hogwarts de vcs FINALMENTE cheguem

Podem por favor me dar um presente ENORME de natal? Reviews! É só o q eu peço! De verdade minha mãe falou: o qq vc quer de natal? E eu disse: mais comentários nas minhas fics :B comentem mesmo se vcs não tem conta por favor!

Um beijo ENORME a todos que estão lendo, vcs fazem parte de mim agora!

Esse cap não foi betado viu? Eu não queria aborrecer a tatá com 14 paginas O.o considerem isso como um presente de natal :p

Resposta das reviews (comentários logados foram respondidos por inbox)

**Bia: ***morrendo de alegria* jura? Jura mesmo? brigada bia!

**Mike e Mary: ** Como sempre vc comentando a minha fic! Não tenho como te agradecer! Hahaa meu PC já fez isso, eu quase dei um ataque! Espero q ele tenha voltado! E eu não fui a única que bocejei? *-* ufa eu achei q tava ficando louca :p espero q goste desse cap! beijooos

**Julia-Granger-Malfoy: **Oh coisa calma! Eu só achei q vc tinha desistido da minha fic e eu quis saber o porque! Bom, enfim, que bom que gostou *-*

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw: **Dicas de postagem? Minhas? Jura? pera q eu vou morrer de alegria ali e já volto! Aproveito e vomito uns arco-iris junto *-* meu MSN = ferreira ponto Luisa arroba Hotmail ponto com (entendeu né?) eu fui lá ler o diário de hermione Granger, E É MTO BOM! Brigada por me recomendar! E eu to indo ler a dos marotos ok? Obrigada mesmo


	11. parque parte 2

Oi! E ai, como foi o ano novo de vocês? Eu não quero descrever esse brinquedo para vocês, ele é único e é muito melhor ir sem saber o que vai acontecer. Não seria útil para a fic, embora eu colocasse de bom grado se não fosse afetar a ida de vocês ao brinquedo. Quem já foi deve entender o que eu quero dizer, embora nada posse estragar o brinquedo! Desculpem se alguém queria uma descrição do brinquedo. Bom ai vai o cap. espero que gostem *-*

p.s. culpem a demora do capitulo a falta de internet na ilha. Eu to escrevendo de Fernando de Noronha *-* e agora de Pernambuco, enfim, 2 semanas sem quase nada de NET e com os arquivos salvos em outro lugar T.T

~DH~

_Faltava pouco agora! Que frio na barriga! Passamos pelo chapéu seletor, que cantava feliz. E faltavam apenas 5 pessoas para chegar nossa vez._

—_Pronta? —perguntou o loiro do meu lado._

—_Sim! —disse animada — vai ser incrível!_

—_Eu sei que vai._

_Ele me beijou rapidamente, mas o bastante para as 5 pessoas pegarem seus acentos. Lá fomos nós. O carrinho que cabia 4 foi embora com apenas nós dois. E lá fomos nós._

Pov Hermione

Quando acabou eu estava sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Mas quem não estaria?

Descemos e eu estava completamente tonta. Literalmente. O brinquedo dera tantos giros que tudo estava girando um pouco. Tropecei nos meus próprios pés e cai em cima de alguém. Esse alguém era, claro, Draco. Ele se segurou pela cintura e murmurou no meu ouvido.

—Eu sei que sou irresistível, mas não precisa se jogar em cima de mim.

Abri um sorriso e murmurei de volta no ouvido dele, tentando não pensar o quanto aquela voz rouca no meu ouvido fizera meus joelhos cederem.

—Convencido.

Depois disso levei meus lábios aos dele. Ao fazer isso as minhas mãos foram sozinhas para a nuca dele e as dele se apertaram na minha cintura, mesmo que eu tenha percebido que ele estava surpreso por eu ter tomado iniciativa.

—Temos... que ir —disse me afastando com dificuldade sem abrir os olhos — Ainda temos que nos encontrar com o povo.

—E ir naquela montanha russa! —ele falou pegando minha mão e me arrastando para fora do castelo.

A luz do sol me fez voltar a realidade. Eu, Hermione Granger, estava, por pura vontade própria, beijando Draco Malfoy. O que acontecera comigo? Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não tinha mais volta, eu ia passar o resto do dia assim. E no fundo eu sabia que não estava reclamando. O que eu pensei? Não, não pensei isso. Não.

Malfoy me tirou dos meus devaneios com um selinho leve.

Ok eu tinha pensado aquilo. E pensei de novo.

—Vamos — ele falou me levando pela mão.

Eu revirei os olhos e segui ele. Quando estava ao seu lado sua mão soltou da minha e foi para minha cintura. Olhei para os lados procurando algum rosto conhecido para me salvar daquela montanha russa assassina. Incrivelmente meus olhos encontraram os de Gina, ela estava sorrindo para mim, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo para ela, Malfoy me colocou na frente dele e me beijou.

Novamente perdi o controle. Demorei um certo tempo para lembrar que Gina estava nos olhando. OK. Muito tempo. Quando nos separamos eu virei para olhar minha amiga, que estava com aquele sorriso medonho dela no rosto, então ela viu que eu olhava pra ela e sorriu maliciosamente, então virou as costas e foi embora.

—O que você fez? — eu perguntei para ele, irritada

Malfoy pareceu confuso.

—Bom, eu te beijei. De novo.

—Não Malfoy! É que a Gina estava olhando tudo!

Draco pareceu cansado der repente

—Ótimo! Tudo o que eu queria era ter mais um motivo pra essa ai nos irritar...

—Eu sei —respondi — mas o erro já foi feito, vamos, antes que ela resolva trazer o Harry e o Rony para assistirem também.

Saimos para a entrada da montanha russa. Ela era ainda maior de perto, mas tentei manter a calma. A fila era a céu aberto e por enquanto estava vazia. Parece que fazia referencia ao torneio tribruxo pois várias bandeiras estavam em volta da fila. Algumas até diziam "Potter Fede". Quando o loiro do meu lado leu isso ele deu uma enorme risada. Aquela risada que é contagiante e o deixava ainda mais gato.

—Eu tinha esquecido… Disso — riu ele

Eu não consegui conter um sorriso pela risada dele. Andamos até uma nova entrada do castelo. Um homem perguntou para nós se queríamos ir na parte fogo ou na gelo.

—Fogo — respondi ao mesmo tempo que Malfoy respondia

—Gelo

—Fogo — disse mais firme

—Gelo — respondeu ele me olhando nos olhos..

— Que tipo de cara é você que leva uma menina num encontro e não deixa ela escolher?

—Primeiro —ele respondeu —isso não é um encontro. Segundo, eu sou o tipo de cara perfeito.

Dizendo isso ele simplesmente me segurou no colo e foi para a direita, onde uma placa dizia "Ice"

—Me larga Malfoy! — disse sem poder conter uma risada. A situação estava cômica!

—Não! Você vai fugir e ir para a parte fogo — respondeu ele me ajeitando em seus ombros.

—Não vou não! Prometo! — respondi cruzando os dedos sem ele notar.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, e, por um momento, eu achei que ele podia ler toda a minha mente com aqueles olhos cinza, mas ele soltou um suspiro rendido.

—Ok.

Ele me colocou no chão com cuidado e eu tentei sair correndo, mas ele foi mais rápido e me puxou pela cintura, deixando nossos rostos a centímetros de distancia.

—Você prometeu que não ia fugir — ele falou sorrindo

—Cruzei os dedos — respondi infantilmente

Ele apenas deu uma risada e acabou com a distancia entre nós. Quando nós separamos a fila atrás de nós era grande demais para voltarmos. Ergui as sobrancelhas entendendo o que ele fizera.

—Você me usou pra ir na montanha russa que você quer!

—Eu sou um sonserino, é isso que eu faço Hermione — ele respondeu rindo

—Seu chato! — eu respondi dando um tapa no braço dele

— Ai! — ele exclamou — você _continua _forte!

—Obrigada! —respondi dando de ombros.

—Vocês são brasileiros? — perguntou um casal atrás de nós.

Uma mulher de cabelos bem morenos e um homem de cabelos pretos estavam nos olhando.

—Si...sim —menti

—Ah nós também! — disse a mulher animada — prazer sou Samatha e esse é Marco meu namorado

—Prazer — respondi meio sem graça — sou Carla e esse é meu... namorado... Nick.

Malfoy segurou uma risada do meu lado e disfarçadamente eu dei uma cotovelada nele.

—A fantasia de vocês está excelente! —exclamou Marco — parecem mesmo o Malfoy e a Hermione!

—Obrigada, demorou para ficar tudo pronto —disse gentilmente

—Então a quanto tempo estão juntos? — perguntou Samatha

—3 meses — respondi ao mesmo que Malfoy dizia

—Um mês

Eu olhei para ele com raiva, mas ele conseguiu arrumar.

—Saímos por um mês, e a três meses atrás eu a pedi em namoro. E vocês?

— Estamos comemorando nosso primeiro ano juntos! —respondeu Samatha dando um selinho em Marco

—Parabéns! — disse animada — e escolheram o parque do Harry Potter pra comemorar?

—É que nós amamos Harry Potter —disse Marco —Sam, alias, escreve algumas fanfictions muito boas de Dramione.

—Jura? —perguntou Malfoy — é nosso casal favorito

—Deu pra notar —riu o trouxa — o que vocês mais gostam no casal?

Eu ia responder, mas Malfoy me atropelou.

—É que nós dois parecíamos muito o Malfoy e a Granger. E alem do mais vivíamos brigando. Quando começamos a sair pensamos: se deu certo pra nós, por que não pra eles?

Eu olhei para Malfoy assustada, sabia que ele mentia bem, mas não tanto! Eu podia acreditar que era verdade!

— Nossa que incrível — disse Samantha animada — Sempre achei que casais que se odiavam são os mais perfeitos, né marco?

Ele riu e confirmou com a cabeça.

Queria dizer que nos livramos do casal maluco, mas seria mentira. Eles eram muito gentis é verdade, mas Merlin!

Estávamos na frente da montanha russa. Faltavam umas 10 pessoas para ser nossa vez. Eu tremia por dentro e por fora.

—Calma _Carla_ — murmurou Malfoy usando uma leve ironia ao falar meu nome inventado — vai dar tudo certo.

Eu apertei a mão dele, sorrindo de leve. Fomos levados até o portão para entrar na montanha russa e entramos na 3 fileira. Comecei a senti um frio na barriga ENORME

—Bom… tchau — murmurou Malfoy olhando para o casal trouxa enquanto sentava

O casal maluco acenou para gente e eu sorri de volta. O cinto desceu em mim prendendo meus ombros. Eu gemi baixinho, mas o bastante para Draco ouvir.

—Ei, Hermione, calma.

Eu olhei para ele e ele segurou minha mão. Sorri de lado e a montanha russa começou a andar. O carrinho virou para fazer a subida e eu via as pessoas ficando menor enquanto eu subia 10, 20, 30 metros.

—Hey olha pra mim, não pro chão — disse o loiro do meu lado

Eu olhei para ele e sorri. Ele não era o Malfoy que eu conhecia. Ele era gentil e fofo comigo.

A montanha russa ficou horizontal de novo e notei que eu não tocava nada com os pés. Então sem aviso prévio ela virou e caiu! Eu comecei a berrar e ouvia o Malfoy rindo e gritando UUUUHUUUL do meu lado. Ao meu lado o carrinho da parte "fogo" do dragão caia junto, então meu carrinho virou de ponta cabeça e o vermelho passou por cima, então nos viramos e demos um luupin enquanto a vermelha passava em volta. Em suma, a montanha russa INTEIRA éramos nós caindo, virando de ponta cabeça e quase batendo com o carrinho do lado. Berrei o percurso inteiro e quando sai nunca tinha me sentido tão sem gravidade quando naquele momento. Mas tenho que admitir que sentia falta do frio na barriga.

—E ai? Gostou? — perguntou Malfoy arrumando o cabelo dele.

E a única coisa que eu consegui falar foi.

—Quero ir de novo depois!

Ele deu uma enorme gargalhada e disse

—VIU? Essa montanha russa é incrível!

—Ok tenho que admitir, você estava certo Draco.

—Repete?

Eu dei uma risadinha

—Você estava certo Draco.

Ele então sorriu de seu jeito convencido e disse:

—Eu sei, eu sempre estou.

Revirei os olhos, e procurei a mão dele com a minha. Ele entrelaçou novamente nossos dedos e saímos procurando o povo. Eu tinha uma estranha sensação que Draco pedira para eu repetir a frase simplesmente para me ouvir dizendo o nome dele.

—Quer um sorvete? —perguntou Draco normalmente

—Não podemos! — respondi — Gina, Bianca, Harry e Rony devem estar esperando pela gente!

—Então eles podem esperar mais! Vai Hermione, um sorvete.

Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados e eu dei risada da cara que ele fazia.

—Tá, um sorvete. Mas pare de fazer essa cara!

—Que cara? Essa de extrema beleza? É minha mesmo.

Revirei os olhos ignorando o ego do loiro.

—Então, onde tem sorvete aqui?

—Eu vi um perto da entrada do parque do Harry Potter.

Eu fui literalmente puxada por ele até uma barraca de sorvete.

—Mas como vamos pagar? Não tenho dinheiro trouxa comigo.

Ele apenas pegou um galeão do bolso dele e apertou na mão direita, murmurando coisas que eu não consegui ouvir. Quando ele abriu a mão novamente dezenas de notas de dólares trouxas estavam em sua mão.

—Como...Como você fez isso? — perguntei assustada

—Você não sabia? Tem um feitiço bem simples para fazer isso.

—Nã...Não

—Deve ser horrível para você que eu saiba um feitiço que você desconhece

Eu não sei por que, mas aquilo não me irritou como faria se ele dissesse isso a três dias atrás. Eu apenas revirei os olhos enquanto Malfoy entrava na fila para comprar o sorvete.

A moça que vendia era bonita, com cerca de 20 anos, morena. Pude ler que seu nome era Mari Jackson. [N/a a pedido de uma leitora minha ;) ]

Dei as costas por alguns segundos para observar o parque. Era realmente lindo. Não só o próprio parque do Harry Potter, mas o Universal Studio em geral! Ouvi risadinhas atrás de mim, e quando fui olhar a tal Mari Jackson estava praticamente em cima do Draco, que sorria maliciosamente, segurando dois sorvetes na mão. Senti meu sangue ferver e subir a minha cabeça. Quem era ela afinal? Ela pensa que pode vir e dar em cima do MEU draco? Pera, ele não é meu. E... Ah esquece.

—Com licença — disse me metendo entre os dois — Nick seu _namorado _está te esperando na entrada do Parque. E _ele_ disse que não ia tolerar mais um atraso seu!

Vi a tal da vendedora segurar uma risada e chamar o próximo da fila.

—Por que fez isso? — perguntou o loiro quando nos afastamos — agora ela acha que eu sou gay!

Eu apenas sorri irônica

—Ops, foi sem querer!

—Você esta morrendo de ciúmes não está? — ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso de lado.

—Não! —respondi de pressa de mais, sentindo meu rosto queimar — só não acho que você deva ficar se envolvendo com qualquer vadia!

—Mari não é uma vadia, na verdade é muito simpática! Confesse que está com ciúmes!

—Eu-não-estou-com-ciumes — disse tentando parecer firme — só... como foi que você disse? Estou cuidando do que é meu.

—Então eu sou seu agora? — ele perguntou divertido enquanto eu sentia meu rosto corar mais — bom saber que sou posse de uma grifinória ciumenta!

—Eu não sou ciumenta! —disse ficando MAIS vermelha. Então tentei mudar de assunto, colocando uma colher do meu sorvete na boca — como você sabia que eu gostava de sorvete de chocolate?

—Chute — ele disse dando de ombros — sua boca tem gosto de chocolate, então achei que fosse gostar.

Ótimo, eu precisava mesmo corar mais. Abaixei meus olhos com um sorriso leve no meu rosto. Mas um aviso piscou na parte ainda sã do meu cérebro "Ele é um Malfoy, não deveria saber qual o gosto da sua boca!". Incrivelmente fora de mim no dia, ignorei e roubei uma colherada de sorvete dele. Menta. Como a boca dele.

—Ei! —ele disse sorrindo levemente — esse é o meu!

—Ops — repeti rindo e roubando mais uma colherada.

—Oh você vai pagar por isso Hermione Granger — ele falou dramático, sem conter uma risada

Ele foi correndo atrás de mim, e eu, rindo, corri para dentro do parque do Harry Potter. Ele me alcançou quando estávamos na frente de uma loja que eu não identifiquei. Sem se importar com os olhares dos trouxas Malfoy me agarrou pela cintura e roubou um pouco do meu sorvete.

—Hey! — falei rindo — é meu.

—Ops — ele disse sorrindo

Então eu peguei uma colher do meu sorvete e puis no nariz dele. Ele me olhou e deu um sorrisinho. Então colocou a colher de sorvete de menta dele na minha testa.

—Vingança! —ele disse rindo — doce e fria, como eu gosto.

Eu limpei minha testa e passei sorvete em toda sua boca.

—Você vai ter que limpar isso — ele falou sorrindo maliciosamente

Eu apenas ri e coloquei mais sorvete na cara dele. Ele me segurou novamente pela cintura enquanto eu tentava fugir e colocou mais sorvete no meu rosto. Eu dei um gritinho e depois uma enorme risada. Malfoy sorria e me olhava com aqueles olhos profundos. Estava pronta pra vingança quando ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

—Mione?

Era Rony, paralisado, nos olhando perplexo. Percebi a situação. Eu, sendo segurada pela cintura por Malfoy. Ambos rindo e nos lambuzando de sorvete. A mão de Malfoy saiu da minha cintura e eu passei a mão na testa, tentando tirar o sorvete.

—Rony...

— O que era aquilo? — perguntou Harry aparecendo atrás do ruivo, e pude ter certeza que ele vira a cena TODA.

—nada — respondi — só estamos nós divertindo um pouco.

Rony estava pronto para responder quando Bianca e Gina apareceram sorrindo de orelha a orelha e nos lançando olhares maliciosos.

—Ah o casal está ai!

—Nós. Não. Somos. Um. Casal. — respondi corando ainda mais,

—Não! Desculpa! Erro nosso — disse Bianca —então o que acharam dos brinquedos?

—Muito bons — disse aliviada pela mudança de assunto.

—Bem feitos — concordou Malfoy — e a montanha russa é incrível!

—Você conseguiu fazer a Mione ir numa Montanha Russa? —perguntou Gina de olhos arregalados.

—Sim, por quê? —respondeu Malfoy meio confuso

—Nenhum de nós nunca conseguiu fazer ela sequer subir numa vassoura. Quanto mais cair de uma montanha russa de 40 metros. —falou Gina apontando para ela e para os meninos.

Eu desviei o olhar dos três, e encontrei o olhar de Malfoy. Implorei para ele que ele me tirasse dessa. Podia sentir o olhar de Harry e Rony em cima de nós.

—Bom — ele falou sorrindo daquele jeito sonserino dele — embora eu ainda ache que Granger não resistiu ficar longe da minha linda pessoa, por que no fundo ela está perdidamente apaixonada por mim, nós dois fizemos um acordo. Ela ia à montanha russa e eu pagava um sorvete para ela.

Então ele apontou para o meu sorvete ainda pela metade. Mas, embora Malfoy minta estupendamente bem, ninguém acreditou nele.

—E por que você queria ela pra ir com você Malfoy? —perguntou Harry em tom de desafio

Eu estremeci levemente, mas parecia que Malfoy tinha a resposta na ponta da língua.

—Por que eu adoro irritar ela, e eu não poderia irritar-la sem ela estar por perto.

Ok não era uma resposta muito boa, mas era uma resposta não é?

—Eu só estou curioso com mais uma coisa —disse Rony levantando as sobrancelhas — por que a Mione não conta a versão dela da história?

Respirei fundo e falei, surpreendendo a mim mesma quando ouvi a minha voz tão confiante.

—Foi o que o Malfoy disse! Eu iria na montanha-russa se ele me pagasse um sorvete foi um acordo!

—Nunca negocie com Sonserinos! — exclamou Rony — foi a primeira coisa que Hagrid disse para Harry sobre o mundo bruxo.

—Na verdade —falou Draco — de acordo com o livro foi "nunca negocie com _duendes_"

—E o Malfoy NÃO É um duende! —exclamei apontando para o loiro

—Não mesmo — murmurou Bianca baixinho, olhando Malfoy de cima a baixo.

—E alem do mais — eu continuei, ignorando Bianca — não é da conta de vocês com quem eu ando, nem se eu vou num brinquedo ou não. Nem se a pessoa é o _Draco._

Terminei respirando fundo, assustada com minha própria coragem. Aquelas palavras só saíram da minha boca sem eu notar, mas agora já haviam sido ditas e eu não podia mais retirar.

Os cinco me olharam, acho que ninguém esperava que eu dissesse isso.

—Ok... —disse Harry meio incerto — nós vamos para...

Mas ele foi interrompido por um grito de uma menina.

—BIANCA!

Bianca se virou e abraçou ume menina de cerca de 15 anos. Ela tinha cabelos ondulados de uma cor difícil de definir. Eram castanhos, mas refletiam um mel na luz. Ela vestia uma blusa da Grifinória e uma jeans, mas uma capa da Corvinal cobria sua roupa.

—Eu não sabia que você estava aqui! — falou a desconhecida, então bateu os olhos em nós e parou em Malfoy — Quem é o seu amigo?

Malfoy deu um passo a frente com um sorriso cafajeste no rosto e fez uma leve referencia.

—Draco Malfoy a seu dispor.

—Prazer —disse a menina com os olhos brilhando — sou Julia.

Ele sorriu e piscou para ela. Meu sangue voltou a ferver e eu, fora de mim, puxei o Malfoy para trás e me pus entre os dois.

—Prazer Julia —disse Seca — Sou Hermione.

Julia me olhou tipo "fodasse, tem um gato loiro bem ali." e deu mais um passo em direção ao Malfoy sorrindo e eu estava quase me pondo entre os dois de novo, mas Bianca foi mais rápida.

—Ju, deixa eu dar uma palavrinha com você.

Julia revirou os olhos e seguiu a amiga. Em alguns segundo Julia voltou dando gritinhos.

—Eu não tinha IDEIA que era... —ela falou sorrindo — se eu soubesse que era você de verdade eu NUNCA teria meio que dado em cima de você. Mentira eu teria. Mas desculpa de qualquer maneira.

Ela parecia tentar não pular em nenhum de nós.

—Você contou pra ela? — perguntou Rony

—Sim — disse Bianca

—Deixa eu adivinhar — falei suspirando — você ama o Malfoy e acha que nós dois deveríamos ficar juntos.

—SIM! —gritou ela me abraçando fortemente — desculpa ter dado em cima do seu loiro!

E antes que eu pudesse dizer que ele não era meu ela me soltou e pulou no Malfoy.

—AAAAAh —ela gritou.

Então abraçou Harry e Gina e deu um simples sorriso pro Rony.

—Deixa eu adivinhar — falou Rony magoado —você me odeia também?

—Não Rony —disse Julia abraçando também Rony —só te acho muito lerdo.

Segurei uma risada ao ver a cara de Rony.

—Você aceita nos ajudar Ju? —pediu Bianca

—Deixa eu ver —disse irônica — eu passo o dia com uma das minhas melhores amigas, com Harry Potter, Gina e Rony Weasley ou sozinha? Nossa que escolha difícil!

Bianca sorriu e olhou para Rony.

—Rony conheça a sua namorada por um dia!

Rony arregalou os olhos e Bianca explicou que ele era o único sem par elam dela, e que seria bom se ele tivesse alguém para afastar os olhares dos trouxas. Rony revirou os olhos, mas entrelaçou a mão na da garota.

—Estamos indo então. — falou Gina, provavelmente percebendo que Malfoy lançava olhares para mim a cada 5 segundos — boas compras!

Então eu me lembrei de algo. Algo que eu e Malfoy tínhamos esquecido, eu olhei para ele e vi que ele também lembrou.

—Nossas varinhas! — dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

Saímos correndo para os armários onde havíamos colocado as varinhas, deixando cinco pessoas paradas sem entender nada.

Chegamos juntos e abrimos a porta do armário. As duas varinhas estavam lá. Soltamos suspiros aliviados.

—Como eu pude esquecer da minha varinha? — murmurei — Eu nunca me distrai tanto a ponto de esquecer a _varinha!_

Depois que eu disse isso Malfoy abriu um sorriso. Eu olhei para ele franzindo as sobrancelhas. Por que ele estava sorrindo?

—Então você se distraiu com a minha beleza? — ele perguntou ainda sorrindo — com a minha divina companhia?

—não Malfoy — disse revirando os olhos

—Admita! —ele falou sorrindo ainda mais — admita que você se distraiu comigo!

—Não!

Um brilho passou pelos olhos dele e ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

—Fala — ele disse

—Nu...Nunca —respondi tentando achar fôlego

—ADMITA!

—NÃO — respondi rindo muito

—Admita logo Hermione!

Ele continuou as cócegas na minha barriga.

—Isso é…tortura! — disse dando gargalhadas maiores ainda.

—Essa é a ideia! Agora fale!

—Okok!—disse rendida — eu admito.

—Admite o que?

Eu sorri.

—Eu admito que me distrai com a sua _divina _pessoa. Feliz?

—Muito — falou ele contente

—Agora admita que _você _esqueceu as varinhas por que estava distraído demais com a MINHA pessoa.

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco, mas um sorriso brincalhão pintava sua face.

—Uh... Ok. Eu não lembrei das varinhas por que eu estava ocupado demais com _isso._

Então ele me beijou. Eu correspondi, sorrindo durante o beijo.

—Feliz? —ele me perguntou, colando nossas testas.

—Muito — respondi dando um selinho nele — agora vamos antes que eles apareçam.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas passou os braços na minha cintura e começamos a andar para as lojas.

— Eu acho que te devo um sorvete — ele disse passando o dedo na minha bochecha e tirando um pouco de sorvete de lá.

—Deve. Só que eu quero um maior!

—Um maior? —ele falou rindo — pra que? Me sujar mais ainda de chocolate?

—É uma opção — disse marotamente.

Entramos na primeira loja. Que era uma "Gemialidades Weasley" misturado com "Zoncos". Algumas coisas eram completamente inúteis, e eu tive vontade de comprar todas. Eu estava olhando uns copos com os emblemas das casas quando senti algo no meu ombro.

—É O VOLDEMORT! — disse Malfoy dando risada.

Eu olhei assustada para trás e ele segurava um boneco. Na verdade era um mini-voldemort de borracha.

—Idiota! — eu falei arrancando o boneco da mão dele — por que alguém compraria isso?

—Sei lá! — respondeu ele dando de ombros — os fãs são meio malucos. [N/a: na verdade foi a única coisa de lá que eu NÃO quis comprar O.o]

—Eu ia morrer de medo —admiti —imagina acordar com um desses te encarando?

O antigo Malfoy provavelmente responderia "Eu acordei hoje olhando para sua cara então nada me assusta mais." Ou " Depois de te conhecer nada mais me surpreende". Mas ele apenas riu e respondeu.

—Eu vou comprar um desses para a minha Tia Bella. Assim ela pode realizar o sonho dela de acordar todo o dia com ele do lado.

Dei uma enorme gargalhada e joguei o boneco para ele.

—Diz que é um presente de nós dois.

—Vai ser lindo —disse Malfoy dando uma risada — "Olha tia Bella, esse aqui é um presente meu e dá Hermione Granger. É a nascida-trouxa amiga do Potter. Quando nós compramos ele? Quando eu e ela estávamos nos agarrando num parque trouxa"

Corei, mas dei uma enorme risada.

—Onde você achou ele?

Ele apontou para uma seção de bichos de pelúcia.

—Awww — eu disse abraçando um bichento — eu vou comprar um desses!

—Pra que se você tem o gato de verdade?

Dei de ombros e devolvi ele na estante. Olhei para o lado e vi um Malfoy usando um cachecol Vermelho&dourado.

—E ai? — ele disse fazendo uma pose — como estou?

Segurei uma risada pensando como ele estava gay naquela pose.

—Você fica melhor de verde e prata —respondi com sinceridade —Agora saia dessa pose ou eu vou achar que estava beijando um gay. E eu? Como estou?

Me enrolei num cachecol da sonserina.

—Uh... você fica bem de verde —disse ele tirando o cachecol da grifinória dele e jogando para mim. —Mas esse definitivamente fica melhor em você.

Devolvi as duas peças no lugar e demos uma rodada na loja. Saimos de lá com uma sacola cheia de coisas que nunca iriramos usar. Como eu amei aquele lugar! Comprei um porta retrato com uma Hogwarts esculpida, dois chaveiros/vira-tempo (um para mim e um para Malfoy), um copo com o emblema de cada casa e uma cópia da varinha de Snape (de acordo com o Malfoy ele quer pregar uma peça no professor).

—Próxima loja? —eu perguntei.

—Claro!

Entramos numa "dedos de mel"com muito mais doce do que eu poderia acreditar que tem no mundo dos trouxas. Sapos de chocolate, feijões de todos os sabores, gotas de limão... Compramos dois sapos de chocolate, um pacote de feijões de todos os sabores, um saco de gotas de limão e um pacotinho com mini-bolinhos de caldeirão.

Quando Malfoy foi pagar, o vendedor olhou para nós. Seus olho esquerdo estava mais dilatado que o direito quando ele nos olhou nos olhos e disse.

—Vocês conhecem a lenda dos fundadores?

Nos entreolhamos. Conhecemos muitas lendas sobre os fundadores, mas não acredito que o vendedor estava falando de nenhuma delas.

—Não — respondi

—Existe uma lenda — ele disse — que os quadros de brinquedo logo ali, são realmente mágicos e que quando souberam que os cards dos sapos de chocolate vinham com as figurinhas dos fundadores eles enfeitiçaram os sapos para que a carta que você tire seja a casa que você cairia caso fosse para Hogwarts. Algumas pessoas já confirmaram que tiraram as cartas de acordo com a casa que iriam.

Então ele me deu a sacola dos doces e ficou vesgo por alguns segundos, depois voltou ao normal e chamou o próximo da fila.

Saimos da loja com a caixa dos sapos em mãos.

— Você acha que é real? — perguntei — aquele cara não parecia bater muito bem da cabeça.

—Só tem um jeito de saber.

Ele abriu o sapo dele e tirou a figurinha. Salazar. Eu abri a minha e olhei a carta. Godric.

—Ok. Tem muita mais magia por aqui do que pensamos

—É — ele respondeu.

Andamos juntos até uma barraca no meio do parque com cerveja amanteigada. Malfoy me olhou.

—Quer uma?

—Quero! Mas a fila está enorme!

—Dá uma olhada na decoração — ele disse apontando para as vitrines falsas de lojas. — eu pego uma prá você.

Agradeci e fui andando até as vitrines. Uma tinha uma mandrágora, que gritava toda vez que alguém passava na frente dela. Uma dela continha livros do Lockhard as capas de alguns até se mexiam, e haviam um ou dois porta retratos que se tinham um vídeo de um homem, que eu suspeitava se meu ex-professor. Dei uma risada pensando o quanto eu amava ele. COMO eu não sei. Andando um pouco mais para longe da barraca de cerveja amanteigada tinha um vestido lindo rosa pendurado ao lado de um terno estilo bruxo. Uma menina passou gritando para mãe:

—Olha mãe! O vestido da Hermione!

A mãe correu atrás da filha e tirou uma foto da vitrine. Eu olhei para ele e consegui me ver usando. Acho que era o vestido que eu usei no 4 ano, se bem que ele era azul.

[N/a não sei se ficou claro, mas o vestido que a mione usou no 4 ano está exposto lá]

Fui voltando para a fila onde Draco deveria estar, mas ele não estava lá. Olhei em volta e três ou quatro meninas estavam em volta de alguém. Um galeão para quem disse que esse _alguém_ era o Malfoy. CAFAJESTE!

Malfoy parecia dar atenção a duas em especial. Ambas tinhas cabelos castanho-claro lisos, mas a mais alta tinha mechas rosas e uma franja estilo emo (e eu tive de admitir que ela estava linda). A com cabelo 'normal' logo foi embora um pouco decepcionada, e Malfoy ficou rindo com a tal do cabelo pintado.

Fiquei com muita raiva e senti meu rosto esquentar pela terceira vez. Eu não podia virar as costas que ele achava alguma outra?

Andei até ele e o puxei com força, colando meus lábios nos dele. Ele pareceu surpreso e fazia um certo esforço para não derrubar as duas canecas que ele carregava. Quando nos separamos eu virei para a menina de cabelos rosa que nos olhava.

—Ai desculpa —eu disse —não te vi ai.

—Tenho certeza que não —falou a menina revirando os olhos — mas eu não sabia que ele estava acompanhado. De qualquer maneira, foi muito bom de conhecer _Draco_.

A menina saiu e Malfoy lançou uma piscadela para ela, me fazendo respirara fundo para me acalmar. Olhei mais uma vez para a menina e vi que ela já estava conversando com um garoto de cabelos pretos. Como ela consegue tantos caras assim?

—O que foi _isso? — _perguntou o Malfoy divertido — não que eu esteja reclamando.

—Quem eram elas? A do cabelo rosa e a outra morena?

—Você quer dizer a tatá e a Rafaela? Bom a Rafaela era bem legal, mas algo no cabelo rosa da Tatá me chamou a atenção, ficou lindo nela.

Cerrei os punhos. Por que eu estava com tanta raiva? Não estávamos namorando_._ Mas estávamos juntos não era? Pelo menos por hoje.

—Ok —riu Malfoy — Não precisa morrer de Ciúmes.

Bufei e peguei um dos copos da mão dele, tomando um longo gole.

—Isso daí não é cerveja Amanteigada, mas é bom!

Malfoy olhou para mim, sorrindo e bebeu um gole da dele. Dei uma risada quando ele abaixou o copo. Um bigode de espuma tinha se formado em cima de seu lábio.

—Draco você... Deixa.

Beijei delicadamente o lábio superior dele, tirando o bigode.

—Pronto. Você estava com um bigode de espuma

—Então eu acho que eu vou ficar com mais um bigode — disse ele abobado —se você vai tirar ele assim.

Corei levemente e tomei mais um gole. Não sei o que tinha naquilo, ela bom, doce, e gelado.

—Acho que acabamos —murmurei — já se passaram uma hora e meia! Nossa!

—É, o tempo voa quando se beija um sonserino — disse ele sorrindo.

—Jura? então eu vou beijar o zabini nas aulas de história da magia. Sonserino, e ainda gato.

Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

—Acho que Zabini vai se ausentar das aulas por um tempo se isso acontecer.

Soltei uma risada

—E a ciumenta sou eu.

Fomos andando ate o centro e sentamos, tomando nossas cervejas amanteigadas. Deitei minha cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele passava seu braço pelos meus ombros.

Rony, Julia, Harry, Bianca e Gina chegaram. Tirei a cabeça do ombro do loiro rapidamente, mas sua mão permaneceu no meu ombro

—O que acharam? — perguntei.

—É incrível! — disse Rony tão animado que nem notou que a mão de Draco acariciava levemente meu ombro — nunca imaginei que os trouxas podiam fazer isso! É tão real! E quando o dragão pula em você? Eu quase tive um ataque quando a aragogue passou por nos e começou a descer um bando de filhotes dele em nós!

Eu ri da animação do meu amigo.

—Eu também não sabia que podia ficar tudo tão lindo! — respondi, então olhei para Bianca — vamos aonde agora?

—Bom —murmuro a trouxa —eu e a Julia pensamos. Se vocês vão ficar na minha casa, seria bom terem roupas limpas. Então pensamos em passar numa loja.

Concordei com a cabeça, andamos todos para onde aparatamos de manha. Rony estava do meu lado, e começou a conversar sobre alguma coisa que eu não prestava muita atenção. Minha mente estava no loiro do outro lado. Não que eu fosse falar em voz alta, mas eu queria que ele estivesse do meu lado.

Aparatamos em uma das lojas americanas. Julia parecia ter um ataque de felicidade por aparatar.

—Por que não vamos para uma loja no Brasil? —perguntou Harry

—Por que aqui é mais barato e mais legal — respondeu Bianca dando de ombros

Quando fomos nos separar para comprar as roupas (meninos a esquerda, meninas a direita) encurralei Malfoy antes disso acontecer.

—Varinha — eu disse esticando a mão — você não vai atacar Harry e Rony. Dá a varinha.

Malfoy revirou os olhos.

—Não.

Minha mente borbulhou com um plano. Puxei Malfoy para perto e colei nossas bocas. Demorei um certo tempo para lembrar de alguma coisa, e retomar o controle das mãos, mas sem descolar nossos lábios, eu passei a mão no bolso de Malfoy, tirando a varinha dele. Quando nos separamos ele demorou um tempo para notar.

—Hey! — ele disse indignado — isso não foi justo!

— Muito tempo com sonserinos da nisso — disse sorrindo e dando as costas para ele, com a varinha escura de Draco em mãos.

Gina, Bianca e Julia estavam anormalmente quietas. Eu fui escolhendo algumas peças para levar para o provador. Quando tinha 10 peças em mãos fui experimentar. Entrei numa cabine para provar, as cabines masculinas e femininas ficavam no mesmo corredor. Coloquei uma blusa verde escura, com as mangas caídas nos ombros. Abri a porta para olhar no espelho maior, quando dei de cara com Malfoy usando uma blusa preta, parado na porta da minha cabine, como se esperando eu sair.

—E ai, como ficou? —perguntei escondendo o susto que havia levado.

— Boa, mas já disse que fica melhor de vermelho.

Ao dizer isso ele me encurralou na cabine.

—É? —perguntei me aproximando perigosamente da boca dele

Lembrando que eu estava usando uma regata por baixo da blusa eu tirei a verde e joguei na cabeça dele. Ele pareceu desesperado para tirar o pano do rosto, mas quando viu a regata, pareceu levemente decepcionado.

—Tarado! —murmurei — você achou mesmo que eu ia tirar a blusa se eu não tivesse uma regata por baixo?

—Eu posso sonhar não posso? — respondeu ele antes de colar nossos lábios.

Aquele gosto de menta me invadiu novamente. As mãos novamente passaram para minha cintura, e as minhas novamente pelos cabelos sedosos.

—Aw... —murmurou uma voz

Nós separamos de supetão, indo cada um para um lado.

—Eu nunca sonhei que veria isso ao vivo! —disse Julia parada na porta da cabine.

—Não é? Eu também não acreditei quando vi! —disse Gina aparecendo ao lado da trouxa.

—EU SEI! — gritou Bianca surgindo ao lado de Gina

—Vocês estavam espionando a gente?— murmurei

—Estávamos, mas a gente já sabia o que estava rolando — falou Gina

—Como? — perguntou Malfoy passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Vocês têm que achar um lugar melhor para se agarrarem do que o sofá do quarto sabe? Todo mundo tá dormindo ali. — respondeu Bianca numa risada

Então ela pegou o celular e mostrou algumas foto de nós nos beijando na noite anterior. Constatei, inconscientemente, que Malfoy estava de olhos fechados no beijo.

— E você contou para Gina? —perguntei

—Na verdade você que tinha que ter me contado! Eu quero _detalhes._

Corei e revirei os olhos.

—Bom vamos deixar os dois ai —riu Julia —sabe eu acho que vocês são perfeitos juntos. E não se preocupem, não vamos contar para os meninos.

Então as três saíram, deixando eu e Malfoy estáticos.

—Ok... Bizarro — murmurou Malfoy

Ignorei o comentário

—Sai Draco, deixa eu provar minhas roupas em paz.

—Eu podia ficar e te ajudar…

—Não! SAI!

—Vai! Eu fico quietinho!

—Sai!

Malfoy me jogou a blusa verde que eu tinha provado e saiu rindo. Maluco.

Gina logo estava puxando assunto comigo e passsamos uma hora fazendo compras. Os meninos ficaram meio irritados depois da primeira meia hora, sentando num banco, com as próprias compras nas mãos. Eu segurei uma risada ao ver Malfoy sentado do lado de Harry e Rony, os três com uma cara entediada.

—Vamos LOGO — disse Rony —são só algumas roupas.

—Cala-a-boca Rony —disse Gina —Não é todo o dia que eu posso gastar a fortuna de um Maloy para comprar roupas!

**POV autora (EEEU *-*)**

—É, parem de reclamar nós já vamos! — disse Hermione indo atrás de uma jeans linda.

—E lá se vai todo meu dinheiro —murmurou Draco — vocês bem que podiam ter uns galeões ai hein?

Harry deu de ombros.

—Se pudéssemos pegar nossas coisas em Hogwarts eu pagava uma parte.

Então ambos, Malfoy e Harry, olharam para Rony.

—Não olhem para mim, o único galeão que eu tenho é o que a gente usava na AD

—Se meu pai soubesse que eu estou gastando o dinheiro DELE comprando roupas TROUXAS para vocês eu provavelmente ia ser deserdado e jogado para fora de casa. —resmungou o loiro

—Então não fale para ele — disse Rony como se fosse obvio —ou melhor: _fale. _Ai com sorte você morre de fome antes de voltarmos para Hogwarts.

—Sua bondade me comove Weasley — respondeu o loiro revirando os olhos

—Olha quem fala, —disse Rony irritado —não sou eu quem tem uma marca negra no braço

—Mas é você quem vai ter um murro na cara — falou Malfoy fazendo menção de levantar, mas sendo parado pela aparição de Hermione

—Parem os DOIS. Ninguém vai se matar nem esmurrar ninguém ouviram?Agora esperem quietos ai, nós já vamos acabar as compras.

Mais dez minutos se passaram. As compras já estavam durando quarenta minutos. Os meninos estavam quase deitando no banco, morrendo de tédio.

—Agora eu sei por que os caras nunca saem para fazer compras com as namoradas — murmurou Draco desconcentrado

—Agora eu sei por que os caras com namorada estão sempre duros — murmurou Rony

—Sou eu quem tá pagando Weasley, não reclama — respondeu Draco jogando a cabeça para trás.

—Harry —murmurou Rony olhando pro amigo —boa sorte com a Gina.

—É potter —completou Malfoy — é bom você ter bastante ouro no seu cofre de Grigotes e MUITO tempo livre.

Harry, que ainda tinha uma leve consciência olhou para os lados, vendo Malfoy e Rony, e pensando na bizarra conversa que eles estavam tendo

—Esse é o dia mais estranho da minha vida — disse Harry franzindo as sobrancelhas.

—É —concordou Draco olhando para Hermione — mas não mais estranho que ontem. Eu descobri que as pessoas acham que eu devia ficar com o SNAPE!

Então o loiro tremeu levemente e fez uma cara enjoada.

—Então —disse Harry desconfortável —esse é o casal mais bizarro que você encontrou?

—Acho que é —murmurou Draco —não, eu e Dumbledore é mais estranho. E você Potter?

—Eu e Snape... E você Rony?

— Uh... Bianca não falou muitos casais comigo, mas eu acho que Malfoy e Hermione é o mais estranho.

Draco olhou para Rony como quem olha para um louco.

—Qual seu problema? Tem muito mais chances de eu ficar com a Hermione do que ficar com o SNAPE ou com DUMBLEDORE.

—Você quer dizer que gostaria de ficar com a Mione? — perguntou Rony espantado

—Ah qual é! A Hermione é bem bonita, e definitivamente eu prefiro ela ao Snape.

—O que você quer dizer com isso? — disse Rony

—Que eu NÃO sou GAY. E que eu prefiro ficar com uma MULHER a ficar com um HOMEM VELHO E SEBOSO.

—É Rony —disse Harry — Malfoy tem razão. Eu odeio a Parkinson, por exemplo, mas antes ela que o Snape. Sem contar que ela pode ser a menina mais tonta de toda Hogwarts, mas ela é bonita.

Rony soltou um suspiro rendido, parecendo ainda preso ao fato do Malfoy dizer que tem muito mais chances de fiar com a Hermione, mas der repente pareceu querer perguntar algo

—Como você acha a PARKINSON bonita Harry? — perguntou ele espantado

—Rony, olha eu odeio ela mais que qualquer menina de Hogwarts e eu AMO a Gina, mas a ela é linda!

—Voce não acha a Pansy bonita Weasley? —perguntou Draco achando graça — qual seu problema?

—Sei lá — disse o ruivo dando de ombros, mas corando levemente — acho que eu nunca notei ela.

—problematicooo — murmurou Draco dando risada — sabe, o mundo vai ALEM da Brow. MUITO alem.

Ao dizer isso os olhos do loiro pararam na Hermione de costas para eles, escolhendo uma blusa.

—Cala a boca Malfoy — disse Rony — pelo menos eu não tenho um caso com Snape.

—Que nem o Potter?

—EI, não me incluam nessa! —falou Harry assustado por ouvir seu nome — eu não to na briga de vocês não!

—Harry você não está defendendo o cara-de-fuinha está? — perguntou Rony com as sobrancelhas levantadas

—Não, claro que não! Mas a Gina ta nessa de "dramione" então quando mais longe eu ficar dele melhor para mim.

Draco soltou uma risadinha e voltou a encostar as costas no banco. Depois de vinte minutos as meninas finalmente tinham comprado as roupas e sapatos.

—Viram? —disse Gina — nem demorou tanto

—Não, imagina — respondeu Harry irônico, indo em direção a namorada, entrelaçando a mão direita na dela.

—Ah qualé, uma hora para roupas e sapatos? Nós batemos um recorde! —respondeu Hermione

—É, o recorde de "como deixar um Malfoy pobre em menos tempo" — riu o loiro, também segurando na mão de Hermione, se esquecendo que não deveriam 'fingir' mais.

Rony percebeu que a amiga e o sonserino andavam normalmente, com as mãos entrelaçadas.

—Ah… Vocês sabem que não tem mais que fingir estar juntos não é? —disse o ruivo enciumado, apontando para as mãos do casal

Ambos coraram, Hermione mais que o loiro, e se separaram rapidamente, mas, assim que Rony não podia ver Malfoy, esse fez uma careta sorrindo ao mesmo tempo para Hermione, que teve que segurar a risada.

—Essa é minha deixa — murmurou Julia quando estávamos indo aparatar. — eu sei ir para meu hotel daqui, boa sorte, e se um dia um de vocês quiserem sair, me liguem! Principalmente o Draco, mas acho que ele já tem planos.

Malfoy sorriu maliciosamente para Julia, que piscou. Um a um, todos se despediram dela, que saiu em direção ao ponto de taxi.

**POV:**HERMIONE

Aparatamos na casa da Bianca. Quando senti meus pés no chão, senti que ia desmaiar, como se eu estivesse cansada demais para ficar de pé. Com a visão levemente turva, e parecia que todos estavam se apoiando em algo, assim como eu.

—O que… é isso? —perguntou Rony com esforço

—Acho que vocês excederam o máximo de aparatações num dia. Lembram do que Dumbledore disse? Vocês tem um máximo. —explicou Bianca

Concordamos em silencio com ela, enquanto recuperávamos a força lentamente. Em menos de 2 minutos estávamos bem novamente, mas sentia que eu não poderia fazer esforço.

—Que tal vermos um filme —sugeriu Harry —não Harry Potter, mas alguma coisa diferente?

—É uma boa idéia — falei sorrindo fracamente

—É —disse Rony — algo que ninguém comente a cada cinco segundos.

[**N/a NUNCA vejam HP comigo. NUNCA. Vocês vão acabar me jogando da janela para eu calar a boca o.O]**

— Então vamos —disse Bianca nos olhando preocupada — podemos fazer pipoca.

Todos descemos as escadas meio devagar de mais.

—Então Mione —disse Rony puxando assunto —o que você mais gostou

—Não sei —respondi sincera —foi tudo tão…irreal. Como se fossemos apenas personagens... Mas foi ao mesmo tempo incrível. Os brinquedos a decoração. O brinquedo do castelo foi o melhor. A fila é perfeita e o brinquedo é tão real! Quando aqueles dementadores chegaram na minha cara e ficou tudo frio e veio aquele quase me tocando eu comecei a berrar "Expetro Patrono"

**[N/a eu nem fiz isso. Não. Impressão de vocês. Eu nem tentei pensar numa memória feliz e fiquei berrando isso que nem uma maluca no meio do brinquedo. Não. Eu sou completamente normal e tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo.]**

—Eu fiz isso — confessou Gina

—A pior parte para mim foi a montanha russa —disse Harry —me lembrou muito o quarto ano, aquele ano foi terrível.

—Então que filme querem ver? — disse Bianca mudando o assunto do nada

—Qualquer coisa — respondi

—Que tal um clássico da Disney? —respondeu a trouxa com os olhos de uma criança —podemos mostrar um pouco de cultura para esses seres!

—Você ama a Disney né? —perguntei sorrindo bondosamente

—Amo! É minha infância e os filmes são lindos! Eu gosto bastante de alguns filmes de princesa da Disney, mas só os que a princesa faz alguma coisa. Tipo "Mulan"; "Aladin" ou "Bela e a Fera". E eu gosto dos filmes da pixar.

—Eu adoro esses três —confessei — mas faz ANOS que eu não assisto

—Vamos ver! — sugeriu Rony — eu não sei nada sobre os trouxas mesmo!

—É, devem ser legais! — sorriu Gina — Como é 'A bela e a Fera"?

—É uma história de um príncipe lindo que era arrogante e que só se importava com ele mesmo, eu não vou falar tudo, mas ele virou literalmente uma fera e ai uma menina chamada

Bela, que amava ler se apaixona por ele e tem um idiota que quer ficar com ela... ah não tem como explicar.

Malfoy pareceu pensar por um instante.

—Você realmente AMA dramione, não é?

—Você notou? — riu a menina — sim eu amo! Eu adoro esse filme principalmente por que eu acho que lembra um pouco vocês dois.

—Você estragou toda minha infância —murmurei —agora eu nunca mais vou conseguir ver esse filme sem lembrar disso.

—De nada — disse a menina simplismente, indo colocar o CD no DVD.

Sentamos nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Gina tinha ido, a pedido de Bianca, fazer pipoca de micro-ondas. E lá fomos nós ver outro filme.

**~O~**

Vou confessar uma coisa, e depois vocês vão passar o resto da vida de vocês me chamando de criança, mas eu simplismente AMO esses filmes da Disney, menos branca de neve, bela adormecida e cinderela. Não vou muito com a cara deles O.o

Sim eu sou apaixonada pelo filme "Bela e a Fera", mas VAZA dramione daquele filme. E as musicas são mtoo legais!

E fala sério, a Disney tem filmes LINDOS! E ela parece amar dramione, porque tem um bando de filmes dela que lembram dramione *-* para os fãs de Percy Jackson, eu vou acabar com a infância de vocês: sabem a Ariel de "a pequena sereia"? bom o pai dela é poseidon certo? E sabem quem é a mãe? ATENA. É. ATHENA. Apareceu num filme bônus de "a pequena sereia". Eu disse que a Disney ama fazer casais :p

Me perdoem a demora, mas NÃO É MINHA CULPA! Eu estou sem internet por DUAS semanas. Mentira, eu tenho uma hora e meia de internet por dia durante a ultima semana, mas é numa lanhouse e eu não tinha como postar o capitulo, que está salvo aki no meu lap top (ok, ex-laptop da minha mãe, mas enfim)

Eu sei, essa ultima parte tá uma merda, desculpem O.o

Realmente existe a lenda que se você tira a carta de sapo de chocolate é a casa que vc vai. Eu floreei ela bastante, colocando a coisa dos quadros e tal, mas eu posso confirmar que todas as minhas amigas que foram no parque E eu tiramos o card do fundador de acordo com a casa. Tipo: Eu e minha amiga Stella somos corvinais e tiramos Rowena, e minha amiga Maysa diz que todo mundo que ela conhece realmente tirou a carta certa, Tirem disso a conclusão que quiserem ;)

E desculpem se eu deixei vocês com vontade de ir no parque do HP, mas eu vou ensinar **a mágica para você convencer a sua mãe a ir ao parque do Harry Potter**. É mais fácil se a sua mãe for fã de HP (meu caso O.o) mas se não for, faça isso:

Coloque "como no parque do Harry Potter" em cada fim da frase

. Ex:

"Mãe essa comida tá ótima, mas não tanto quanto a do parque do Harry Potter"

"Mãe obrigada por me dar a mesada, eu poderia comprara muita coisa com ela no parque do Harry potter!"

"Mãe, sabia que no parque do Harry potter a murta que geme está no banheiro?"

"Mãe, no parque do Harry potter tem ISSO e AQUILO"

"Mãe, o visinho foi atacado por **castores assassinos**. Isso não aconteceria se ele tivesse no parque do Harry Potter"

"Eu não passaria tanto tempo no computado se eu tivesse no parque do Harry Potter"

"Minhas notas seriam mais altas se eu fosse no parque do Harry Potter nas férias sabia? Eu pegaria o espírito da Hermione"

"Eu não jogaria futebol na sala se eu tivesse no parque do Harry Potter"

"No parque do Harry Potter eu não comeria todo o chocolate que tem na geladeira"

"Eu leria livros se eu fosse para o Parque do Harry Potter"

"se eu fosse no parque do Harry Potter eu ia fazer exercício"

"Mãe, a nossa sala ta pegando fogo de novo, isso não aconteceria se estivéssemos no parque do Harry Potter"

"Eu não seria um solteiro de 40 anos que mora na casa da mãe se eu fosse no parque do HP"

"Sim eu vou calar a boca se você me lavar para o parque do Harry Potter"

Vocês pegaram o espírito né? Deu certo pra mim. Eu SÓ falei desse parque desde antes dele lançar. TIPO SÉRIO, eu só falava dele e das coisas legais que tem lá.

Deu certo.

Boa sorte ;)

Ah e não é minha culpa minha se a sua mãe te deixar de castigo por só falar disso...

Agora mudando de assunto, obrigada por lerem e comentado a fic, chegamos a **100 ** COMENTÁRIOS #fogos de artifício# na verdade já são 102 *-* sério, eu quase MORRI de felicidade ao ver que tinha chego a esse numero e eu devo tudo a vocês, os leitores mais maravilhosos e malucos que eu podia pedir! Obrigada pro me acompanhar, e espero que vocês nunca deixem de ler essa fic maluca O.o por favor, continuem comentando! Não é porque eu cheguei a 100 que eu não quero mais! Eu quero ver se chegamos a 150 ok? E depois duzentos e ai quando eu publicar meu livro (o que um dia eu vou) vocês vão ler ele e tornar ele um Best-seller e...

Ok fantasiei legal agora, mas de verdade, obrigada, vocês são parte de mim agora.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE LEIAM:**

_Como "premio" por terem me ajudado a chegar nesse numero de comentários, eu queria pedir que cada um escrevesse uma ideia para um capitulo ou mesmo uma cena. Eu SEI que vocês tem ideias ai. Eu vou escolher as que eu mais achar que cabem na fic, e vou colocar elas na história ok? Não tem que escrever o trecho nem nada, só as ideias já bastam._

_Mas se vocês quiserem mandar trechos eu também aceito!_

_Podem mandar pelo próprio comentário, ou por PM, ou pelo meu TUMBLR ou pelo meu e-mail ferreira ponto luisa Hotmail ponto com_

Beijos para todos obrigada mesmo

E aqui estão as respostas dos mais maravilhosos comentários!


	12. Bela e a fera eHarry?

ntSentamos nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Gina tinha ido, a pedido de Bianca, fazer pipoca de micro-ondas. E lá fomos nós ver outro filme.

Deitei, jogando as pernas por cima do braço do sofá, evitando, a todo custo, tocar no loiro ao meu lado. Ele riu da minha tentativa de ficar confortável e disse em um tom de voz alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem.

—Sabe que pode deitar no meu ombro né?

Eu revirei os olhos, mas não resisti a encostas minhas costas nos ombros dele. Não tive coragem de olhar para Harry, e muito menos para Rony, mas pude sentir o olhar deles me perfurando. O filme começou e Gina apareceu com três potes de pipoca. Um para ela e Harry, um para Rony e Bianca e um para eu e Draco. O filme começou e o príncipe mimado apareceu. Certo. Talvez Bianca estivesse certa sobre o príncipe parecer com o Draco. Talvez. Mas eu não perecia a Bela, parecia? Ela é corajosa, ama ler, as pessoas acham estranho ela passar o dia lendo, mas ela não liga, e sonha em ter uma vida diferente. Ela não parece eu. Ok talvez um pouco.

A quem eu estou enganando? Eu pareço ela.

Eu me aconcheguei um pouco mais no ombro de Draco e enfiei um punhado de pipoca na boca de uma vez só.

Não passou meia hora e eu e Draco havíamos acabado com a pipoca. Quero dizer. Em parte. Havia sobrado uma. Uma única. Malfoy fez menção de pegar.

—Não. —eu o impedi — é minha.

—Ah é?

Então ele sorriu maliciosamente e pegou a pipoca, colocando na boca.

—Pega — ele disse.

—Talvez eu pegue — respondi

Ele lançou um ultimo olhar malicioso para mim e se voltou para a TV. O filme passou sem nada diferente. A não ser que você considere uma menina de treze anos cantando toda as musicas sem errar uma palavra e repetindo algumas falas dos personagens antes deles falarem anormal. Eu acho normal. Ou quase.

Mas quando começou a tocar a musica "estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer" eu não pude não pensar no loiro ao lado.

"Ele foi bom e delicado, Mas era mal e era tão mal educado. Foi tão gentil e tão cortês. Por que será que não notei nenhuma vez? [...}Não pode ser, que insensatez [...]Não pode ser. Como é que podem se entender assim tão bem? Que coisa estranha!"

Tentei afastar o pensamento da cabeça

Mais para o final do filme foi quando eu percebi que a mão de Malfoy estava pousada na minha cintura. Tão natural. Não devia ser, devia? Quando tempo ela estava ali? Provavelmente dês do começo do filme, como eu não notei?

Eu tinha que mandar ele tirar a mão, afinal, se Rony ou Harry vissem, eles teriam um ataque, mas tava tão bom. A mão dele estava tão perfeitamente encaixada na curva da minha cintura. E...ah aposto que os meninos nem vão prestar atenção, afinal. Lancei um olhar para o sofá deles, Harry está se atarracando com a Gina. E Rony ... bom Rony é o Rony, ele é fofo e divertido, mas quando se trata de garotas ele é um desastre.

O filme acabou e eu sorri. Eu sempre gostei desse filme afinal. Rony espreguiçou e olhou as horas. 7h40.

Todos levantam e eu sinto a mão de Malfoy escorregar da minha cintura, indo para longe de mim.

— Eu gostei do filme —disse Gina —é...fofinho!

—Eu adorei o filme —disse Rony —até que acabou a pipoca, então ficou uma droga.

Soltei uma risada, enquanto via Gina revirar os olhos.

—Eu sempre gostei desse filme —falei — mas agora toda vez que eu olho para ele eu penso em dramione, o que...

—Só fez você amar mais o filme, não é Granger? —completou Malfoy sorrindo diabolicamente

—Desculpe —respondi —acho que está me confundindo com a Gina

—Não me metam na briga! —alertou Gina

Revirei os olhos e olhei para a Bianca.

—Então... Vamos fazer o que?

—Não sei — respondeu ela dando de ombros.

—Emocionante — murmurou Draco

—Cala a boca —disse revirando os olhos

—Só se você vier calar — murmurou ele

Eu sorri, mas peguei uma almofada do sofá e bati nele, soltando uma risada

—Ah é assim? —ele sorriu de lado pegando uma outra almofada e batendo em mim.

Fiz cara indignada, mas estava rindo, batendo no Draco novamente, mas este desviou, me fazendo acertar Gina, que só olhava a cena.

Gina sorriu e pegou uma almofada, batendo em nos dois. Draco e eu nos entreolhamos. Ambos levantamos as almofadas e batemos na Gina ao mesmo tempo.

—Não é justo! —riu Gina — São dois contra uma!

Mas ela não, parou. Avançou para a vingança, consegui desviar, mas Draco recebeu uma almofadada na cabeça. Eu ri e Draco bateu em nós duas com a almofada. Nesse momento, Bianca também havia pego uma almofada e já tinha se juntado na "guerra" Minutos depois, Harry e Rony também haviam entrado, e estavam todos, incluindo Draco, dando risadas.

O barulho de uma porta abrindo foi ouvido, passos, uma voz de Homem.

—Bianca? Quem está ai com você?

Bianca empalideceu.

—Pai? Chegou cedo! Não tem ninguém, é só a TV, mas eu já estava desligando e ia SUBIR.

Na ultima palavra ela fez um gesto para nós subirmos as escadas antes que o pai dela nos visse, por sorte, ele havia entrado pela cozinha.

A menina correu até o pai para atrasar-lo enquanto nós subíamos correndo.

Do andar de cima, só podíamos ouvir fragmentos do que era dito.

—Você sabe que não pode pular no sofá.

—MAS...

— ...Sobremesa.

—INJUSTO...

Nos entreolhamos. Meu peito subia e descia enquanto eu arfava. Já estava escuro lá fora e eu já estava com sono.

—Gente eu vou tomar um banho, e acho que vou dormir.

Pelo canto do olho vi Draco piscar para mim. Peguei meu pijama novo da sacola e fui para o banho. Quando eu sai, vi que Gina também tinha ido tomar banho, e o clima era tenso no quarto. Rony e Harry jogavam xadrez de trouxa na cama da Bianca, enquanto Draco estava do outro lado do quarto, lendo Harry Potter 1. Quando eu entrei, o olhar dele encontrou o meu e ele levantou, provavelmente ido tomar banho também. Sentei perto dos meninos para observar o jogo, mas ninguém estava animado para nada. Quando todos tinha terminado o banho, fomos dormir, ninguém ousou ir procurar Bianca.

Assim que deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro, entrei num sono profundo.

Que acabou cerca de vinte minutos depois. Pelo menos foi o que pareceu.

—Hey, Hermione — eu ouvia uma voz murmurar — acorda.

Murmurei algo incompreensível e afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Senti uma mão me chacoalhando.

—Acorda Hermione!

Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com um par de olhos cinza.

—Draco?

Ele sorriu levemente.

—Não, Voldemort. Vim te convidar para tomar chá.

Sem humor nenhum para rir eu apenas revirei os olhos, sem levantar do sofá.

—Sabia que tem jeitos melhores de acordar uma menina não é?

Ele sorriu de lado e eu senti seus lábios nos meus, num leve selinho, mas antes que ele pudesse se afastar eu, já completamente acordada, segurei sua cabeça com minha mão, aprofundando o beijo.

—Agora sim — disse me separando dele sem ar — eu acordei.

Ele riu levantando as sobrancelhas sarcásticas, enquanto eu sentava no sofá esfregando meus olhos.

—Então, por que você me acordou?

Ele deu e ombros e sentou do meu lado.

—Fanfiction? —ele perguntou

—Claro — respondi sorrindo.

Ele pegou o computador e voltou a sentar do meu lado, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro. Foi quando eu me toquei que ele estava sem camisa. Evitei olhar para ele, e começamos a ler uma fanfiction chamada "Shattered". Era muito boa, mas tinha algumas coisas... bom, digamos que eu corei logo no primeiro capitulo. E, é claro, tive que agüentar as piadinhas e olhares maliciosos de Draco.

Olhei para o relógio. Exatamente 11h59 [N/a SÃO exatamente 11h29 O.o]. Der repente eu lembrei do que Draco tinha dito: "Só por hoje, vamos ver o que acontece" E se fosse mesmo "Só por hoje"? será que ele ia ignorar o que tinha acontecido hoje? Mas o que tinha acontecido? Nós ficamos várias vezes e... E eu gostei, mas o que aconteceu?

00H00. Olhei para ele, que parecia alheio aos meus pensamentos.

—Granger? —ele começou, senti meu coração apertar um pouco, ele me chamara pelo sobrenome.

—Sim?

—Você me acha mesmo parecido com aquela fera do filme?

Então era isso? Ele estava preocupado com isso?

—Um pouco — eu disse sorrindo de leve — é por que todo mundo, inclusive eu, te conhece como um menino chato ou mesquinho, mas, se dermos uma chance, você fica legal, divertido...fofo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

—Só que você é mais bonito. —eu deixei escapar

Ele sorriu.

—Sou? — Disse ele murmurando no meu ouvido com uma voz levemente rouca

—S..Sim —respondi mordendo o lábio.

Ele escorregou a boca até meus lábios e me beijou. E eu preocupada que esse fosse simplesmente ir embora!

Quando nos separamos ele simplesmente voltou a ler a fic, mas uma mão me segurava firmemente na cintura, como se ele também estivesse com medo que eu fosse embora.

Nem tínhamos chego na metade da fic e meus olhos já fechavam contra minha vontade, podia ouvir o loiro ao meu lado bocejando.

—Acho que é melhor dormirmos.

Havia sido um dia longo para os dois, então ele desligou o computador colocou no chão, perto do sofá, mas não fez menção de levantar.

—Vai dormir Draco.

—era o que eu ia fazer. —ele respondeu deitando no MEU sofá e apoiando a cabeça no MEU travesseiro.— Deita.

Então ele simplesmente me abraçou pela cintura e me puxou, me obrigando a deitar a seu lado.

—Draco! Está maluco? Eles podem te ver, vai pro seu sofá!

—Eu saio antes que eles acordem mione —ele murmurou sonolento — não se preocupe.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior.

—Mas eu vou cair se ficar na beirada do sofá.

Ele enroscou uma mão na minha cintura e colou nossos corpos.

—Pronto. Agora pare de inventar desculpas e _relaxe _— murmurou sua voz no meu ouvido.

Tive que fazer muito esforço para não fechar os olhos ao ouvir a voz dele no meu ouvido.

—OK. Você venceu. Boa noite.

Ele levantou o corpo levemente e me beijou.

—Boa noite.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

**POV autora**

Eram 8h00 da manhã. Alguns poucos raios de sol atravessavam a cortina, deixando o quarto quase todo escuro. Harry tinha acabado de acordar, afogado em cheirosos cabelos ruivos. Levantando com cuidado, o moreno colocou os óculos e foi andando em direção a porta. Foi quando ele percebeu que o sofá onde devia estar Malfoy estava vazio.

"Ótimo" pensou o grifinório sarcástico "Eu vou ter que aturar Malfoy"

Então seu olhar recaiu para o sofá de Hermione, onde duas cabeças repousavam tranquilamente.

Espera ai. Duas cabeças?

Harry der repente parou de andar e ficou olhando para o sofá de Hermione. Definitivamente eram duas cabeças. Só não fazia sentido. Ele tirou os olhos e limpou-os na barra do pijama, colocando-os novamente em cima do nariz. Aquilo era um cabelo loiro?

Então, com os olhos arregalados, Harry andou até a frente do sofá, e se deparou com a última cena que imagina encontrar. Malfoy estava abraçado com Hermione, dormindo serenamente, ambos com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

—Malfoy —murmurou Harry assombrado —Malfoy!

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma massa de cabelos castanhos de Hermione.

—Malfoy! — repetiu o moreno num tom de voz baixo — o que você está fazendo?

—Dormindo — respondeu ele voltando a fechar os olhos.

—Eu quis dizer o que você está fazendo deitado com a Hermione!

—Dormindo! —respondeu o loiro num tom irritado — agora se me dá licença eu tenho que voltar para meus afazeres

Então, pela segunda vez, Malfoy fechou os olhos.

Harry, ainda assustado, lançou um "abbafiato" em volta dos três.

—Você entendeu a pergunta Malfoy —disse Harry em um tom mais alto —O que você está fazendo?

—Dor-min-do —respondeu o loiro — bom, pelo menos estava, até ser acordado por uma besta ocluda.

Harry estava ficando irritado. Hermione se mexeu no sofá e murmurou sem abrir os olhos.

—Draco? É você? O que está acontecendo?

—Sou eu sim Mione —respondeu o loiro —e está tudo bem. Só descobri que alguns seres humanos são capazes de nascer sem cérebro. Volta a dormir.

Hermione se aconchegou mais para perto do loiro.

—Hermione! —exclamou Harry,

A morena abriu os olhos assim que ouviu a voz.

—Harry? Eu...

—O que é isso? —gritou Harry

—Um sofá — respondeu Malfoy sarcástico.

Harry o ignorou.

—Hermione... — começou o amigo decepcionado.

A morena levantou do sofá, sendo seguia pelo loiro. Harry ficou surpreso ao constatar que ele estava sem camisa [N/a cena mto drarry para uma dramione, mas tudo bem.]

— O que... como... vocês... —começou Harry sem conseguir formular uma pergunta.

—Eu posso explicar —Disse Hermione

—Então explique —disse o moreno

A menina abriu a boca algumas vezes e fechou, até que conseguiu achar as palavras

—Nós ficamos, uma noite antes de ir para o parque. —começou Hermione — e no parque ficamos de novo.

—Essa é sua melhor explicação? —indagou Harry — por que _ele? _Não vai dizer que caiu as encantos de "dramione"!

Hermione abaixou os olhos culpada.

—Não acredito! Qual o próximo? Drarry?

—Na verdade eu li uma e...

Ambos a olharam enojados.

—Eu não gostei! Calma! Eu só não entendo por que tanto drama! Eu fiquei com o Malfoy, e daí?

—Você não está me perguntando isso —disse Harry —e daí? A Mione de três dias atrás acharia repugnante a idéia de tocar no Malfoy.

—E? Harry você não tem que se meter com quem eu fico ou não. Pensei que _você_ entendesse isso.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas levemente

—Não quando é_ ele_. Ele é o Malfoy, ele é um filho de comensal, o cara que odeia a gente dês do nosso primeiro ano...

—Eu ainda estou aqui —falou Draco —não precisa usar a 3 pessoa

Harry o ignorou

—Está achando que isso é uma daquelas histórias? Não é e você sabe disso. Você acha que ele vai mudar de lado e vir nos ajudar? Servir de espião a nosso favor? Que ele vai te proteger? Ele é um MALFOY. Um COMENSAL, provavelmente te usando.

—Cala-a-boca Potter — disse o loiro bufando — Você realmente acha que eu gosto? Francamente você acha que eu quero ser um _assassino_? E quem é você pra ficar bravo por que a Hermione saiu com alguém? Ela não é um cachorrinho que tem que fazer tudo que você mandar.

Harry de repente, fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

—OK. Contem o que aconteceu. Tudo.

Hermione abriu um leve sorriso.

—Bom, na primeira noite aqui eu acordei de madrugada e não consegui dormir, então pequei o computador e comecei a ler algumas fanfictions de dramione, para ver o que os fãs achavam sabe? Só que elas são muito boas e viciantes! Você não tem ideia! Então Draco acordou com a luz e veio me atazanar, só que ele começou a ler comigo e eu dormi no seu colo... Quando eu acordei ele ainda estava lendo fanfictions de Dramione então... —e a morena foi contando tudo que acontecera, e foi quando Malfoy notou que muita coisa havia acontecido.

No final, para a surpresa de ambos, a única coisa que Harry fez foi rir.

—Eu não acredito que vocês são tão tontos assim. — falou ainda rindo um pouco

O casal olhou o moreno sem entender.

—Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: vocês leram uma fic de dramione juntos até a mione dormir no seu colo, ai você ficou esperando ela acordar para dormir, deixando ela no seu colo. No dia seguinte vocês ficaram se agarrando até ficarem sem ar e no dia seguinte tiveram um encontro com direito a uns 20 amassos, mãos entrelaçadas, sorvete, conversa, ciúmes e o Malfoy ainda convenceu você a ir numa montanha russa enorme? E vocês não sabem o que está aconteceno entre vocês? Merlin, ou o Malfoy tem um plano do mal e é um ótimo ator ou vocês se apaixonaram e nem se deram conta disso.

Os dois coraram.

—Eu vou descer, ler um pouco, e tentar tirar o nó do meu cérebro de ouvir tudo isso. Vê se da próxima mudem de sofá antes que alguém acorde.

E dizendo isso Harry saiu do quarto.

—Ah... Bem —murmurou Hermione sem saber o que falar

"_vocês não sabem o que está aconteceno entre vocês? Merlin, ou o Malfoy tem um plano do mal e é um ótimo ator ou vocês se apaixonaram e nem se deram conta disso."_

—Acho que eu vou dormir — disse Draco

—Eu também. Bom. Boa noite.

Ela virou para ir para seu sofá quando Malfoy puxou ela pelo braço encaixou suas bocas num longo beijo.

—Boa noite —disse quando se separou dela, indo para seu próprio sofá

Hermione também deitou, mas nenhum conseguiu dormir tão rápido. A voz de Harry rodava nas cabeças deles _"vocês não sabem o que está acontecendo entre vocês? Merlin" "vocês se apaixonaram e nem se deram conta disso."_

E quando o loiro finalmente conseguiu dormir, ele teve o ultimo sonho que imaginava ter.

E não era bom.

~O~

Eu não vou escrever nada aki XD só que espero q vcs tenham gostado e que EU QUERO REVIEWS u.u

Sobre a minha demora, culpe a preguiça que eu tenho de sentar e escrever. E a minha inspiração que só vem quando eu não posso escrever e vai embora quando eu posso.

Sobre o Rony, não, eu não odeio ele, e não, ele não vai sofrer até o fim. Eu, quando tive a ideia pra essa fic, antes mesmo de decidir que ela ia ser dramione, pensei no papel do Rony, ou seja, ele eh SUPER importante nessa história e eu tenho q ser má com ele T.T não fiquem bravos comigo.

Aaaaah das ideias que eu recebi (ainda aceito ;) eu já utilizei a da **LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw**

**Respostas da reviews incríveis (logados foram respondidas por PM)**

**Karen Luiza: **flooooor brigada pela review *-* eu concordo que o Rony já tá sofrendo de mais e que ele merece alguém, mas eu tenho muitos planos pra ele e eu não vou mudar, é uma parte mtoooo importante pra fic. Eu adorei suas ideias, mas eu não vou poder usalas, desculpe! Tirando a da amiga fanática por romione, eu estou pensando seriamente em usar ela :D. beijoooos

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRavenclaw **Usei sua ideia *-* amei ela pra flar a vdd! Eu já estou escrevendo a 3 gerações! Don't worry B) eu tb prefiro caps compridos (só esse, sem nada de mais, tem 7 páginas O.o) mas tem gente q cansa de ler, então eu achei melhor TENTAR encurtar eles. Eu to louca para ler a sua fic, vê se posta ela *-*

Beijooos

**Aneleeh: **Nesse caso eu fico honrada de poder dizer "bem vinda ao mundo lindo das dramiones ;D" e sobre a excursão. Bom é realmente pior, mas o parque pode ser visto inteiro em algumas horas mesmo. Não que você não vai querer voltar para lá para babar de novo *0* e sobre o Rony, eu realmente tenho q fazer ninguém gostar dele. Não pq eu não gosto dele, eu acho ele fofinho, mas pq ele é importante pra fic. Eu estou pensando em usar sua ideia no próximo cap ok? :D pq eu tava planejando pra mione sair machucada logo e essa sua ideia é genial para eu juntar com a minha ideia do mal *0*

Enfim Beijooooos

**Mike e Mary **ahhahaha eu sei, eu demoro mtooo, mas eh pq eu quero q o cap fique mtoo bom. Eu tb nunca tinha ido pra Fernando de Noronha, e eh lindo mesmo *u* pode mandar as ideias que quiser viu? Obrigada mesmoooo por sempre comentar minhas fics :D

XOXO

P.S. 112 *-*


	13. Fanfictions II

**Atenção ****Aneleeh**** adverte: Não tome leite com chocolate enquanto lê essa fic.**

* * *

><p><em>E, <em>_quando o loiro finalmente conseguiu dormir, ele teve o ultimo sonho que imaginava ter._

_E não era bom._

Dessa vez, quando Hermione acordou, Rony e Draco ainda dormiam. Os roncos de Rony estavam tão altos que Hermione se surpreendeu por não ter acordado antes. Passando as mãos no rosto ela levantou, e saiu do quarto, não antes de pensar se seria seguro deixar ambos sozinhos.

Chegando na cozinha, Harry, Bianca e Gina ainda estão tomando café da manhã.

—Bom dia —sorriu Gina

—Ah eu achei que você não ia acordar cedo, contando como estava dormindo — riu Harry

Hermione corou.

—O que tem o jeito que ela estava dormindo? —perguntou Gina franzindo as sobrancelhas

— O problema não é como não é Mione? —disse Harry — mas sim quem estava com ela.

Gina e Bianca arregalaram os olhos e olharam para o morena, que estava corada, procurando um buraco para se esconder.

—AHHHHHHHHHHHH —Gritou Bianca

—Valeu Harry — suspirou Hermione

—EU QUERO DETALHES — Gritou Gina agitada — CONTA TUDOOOO

—eu... Harry! —gritou Hermione ficando roxa

—O que? — riu o menino — não era eu que estava com a pessoa que eu supostamente odeio.

—O que aconteceu?— perguntou Bianca

Hermione ficou quieta e Harry revirou os olhos.

—Bom, eu não sei detalhes¸ não pretendo saber. Mas quando eu acordei de manhã, o sofá da Hermione tinha 2 cabeças. E uma delas era loira.

—Como assim? —perguntou Gina — como você não me contou antes Harry? E você sabia! E...Ah!

A ruiva bateu no braço de Harry revirando os olhos.

—Eu descobri ontem, e acredite que não foi do melhor jeito.

—E você não está bravo com ela? —perguntou Bianca parecendo um pouco esperançosa.

—Na verdade não. Quero dizer, eu não gosto disso, e não acho q vá dar certo, e que se o Malfoy machucar ela não vai sobrar muito dele para se gabar pros amigos. Mas,eu não posso fazer nada pra impedir. Sem contar que eu achei muita graça ver a Mione contando a história. Eles são idiotas.

—Eu sei — concordou Gina apoiando a cabeça no ombro do moreno —você não tá brigando com eles por que sabe que eu ia ficar brava não é?

—Tem isso também — disse Harry sorrindo marotamente.

—Inteligente — acenou Gina

—E eu ainda quero saber o que rolou — pediu Bianca

—Nada de mais! —exclamou Hermione — ele me acordou para lermos as fanfictions, como sempre e ai quando formos dormir ele deitou no meu sofá e não levantou por nada.

—Aposto que ela tentou muito — murmurou Harry levemente irritado.

—Não é culpa dela, se o Malfoy for tão sedutor quando você —disse Gina — e eu tenho certeza que ele é.

Gina e Bianca soltaram um suspiros. E Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e abriu a boca para reclamar, mas foi interrompido por uma voz na porta da cozinha

—Não se preocupe Potter eu não tenho interesse na Weasley. Mas eu ficaria feliz se vocês não fossem tão barulhentos.

—Se você não acordou com os roncos do Rony, não acordou por culpa nossa causa da nossa conversa. —disse Hermione tentando não olhar para o loiro

—Acho que é problema da casa então —resmungou Malfoy se sentando — são todos barulhentos de mais.

—Pelo menos não somos rabugentos! —respondeu Hermione

—Rabugento? Olha quem fala!

—Idiota.

—sabe-tudo.

—Mimado.

—Palha-de-aço

Harry franziu de leve as sobrancelhas e murmurou para Gina e Bianca:

—Pensei que...

—Espera — cortou Bianca

—Filhinho-do-papai

—Cachorrinha do Potter.

Então eles estavam se beijando. As mãos de Hermione bagunçavam ainda mais o cabelo loiro-platinado dele.

—Viu? —respondeu Bianca gravando com o celular a cena.

—Como... — começou Harry — ah eu não quero saber.

—Bom dia — sorriu Hermione se separando do loiro e voltando a atenção para seu café.

—Bom dia — respondeu Malfoy se servindo de uma torrada.

—Eu estou indo ali vomitar e já voltou — disse Harry levantando para pegar um copo d'água.

—Então, o que vamos fazer hoje? —perguntou Hermione olhando para Bianca.

—Temos que esperar o Rony para decidir — disse a trouxa dando de ombros.

—Ontem vocês decidiram tudo antes mesmo de eu acordar! — exclamou a morena

—É, — respondeu Gina — mas nosso objetivo era juntar vocês, agora que nós já juntamos... Alias, não se preocupe, ninguém aqui quer estourar a guerra mais cedo, então o Rony não sabe de nada.

—Não TEM nada para ele saber. —disse Hermione displicentemente

—Não? —sorriu a Ruiva sinicamente — Ótimo, então eu posso ir mostrar as fotos de todos os beijos de vocês para ele agora e...

—NÃO! —gritou Hermione

No andar de cima, podiam ouvir passos. Rony.

—Bom dia — murmurou o Ruivo.

A cozinha estava em silencio.

—Bom dia — respondeu Harry e Hermione

— O que aconteceu?—perguntou Rony

—Nada —disse Gina — Por que?

—Vocês estão com uma cara estranha.

—AH! Agora que o Rony está aqui podemos descobrir o que fazer! —sorriu Bianca mudando de assunto — Eu tive uma ideia ontem: Cada um escolhe um casal para a gente ler fanfictions. E a gente lê uma fanfiction de cada casal. Eu (como conheço mais sobre fanfictions) vou escolher, alem de um casal, uma fanfiction de algum estilo diferente.

—Isso é muito legal! — disse Hermione animada

Todos pareceram gostar da ideia, e Bianca pediu para eles escolherem os casais enquanto ela pegava o compuador.

—Bom, — começou Gina — _eu_ vou querer dramione.

Rony e Draco reviraram os olhos.

—Eu vou querer — disse Harry pensando — Meu pai e minha mãe. Deve ser divertido ver como eles eram.

—Eu... — começou Draco —Ah. Sei lá... Potter e Snape

Todos olharam para ele com ânsia de vomito

—Ok, ok. Eu mudo o meu — falou o loiro — uh... não sei, eu vejo quando a maluca descer.

—Eu vou querer ler sobre um casal de gente que eu não conheço, mas parece ser muito legal — Disse Hermione — eles se chamam Rose e Scorpius... vocês sabem quem são?

Todos fizeram que não com a cabeça.

—Bom, eu quero...—começou Rony, mas então ele corou com a própria ideia, e pareceu mudar o rumo do pensamento — Neville e Luna. Sempre achei que eles combinavam.

—Eu também! — exclamou Hermione

Bianca apareceu com o LapTop.

— EU quero Rony e Pansy.

—OQUE? — gritou Rony — isso sequer existe?

—É claro que existe! — disse Bianca — e é um dos meus casais favoritos! Depois de dramione, Harry/Gina, Thiago e Lilian e Scorpius e Rose.

—Bom, nós escolhemos 3 deles —disse Harry — só não tem eu/Gina.

—LEGAL! — disse a menina animada. —vamos começar com o que?

—Dramione? — pediu Gina

—Não, vamos deixar o melhor pro final —riu Bianca — Espera, quem escolheu Scorpius e Rose?

—Eu —falou Hermione —eu não sei quem eles são, mas parece ser bem famoso.

—AHH! Eu não posso falar quem são — disse Bianca

—Você pode nos contar _alguma_ coisa? —perguntou Malfoy

—Posso! — disse Bianca sorrindo diabolicamente indo pegar o quarto livro do Harry Potter (que ela tinha descido junto com o laptop) — quando a Hermione foi para o baile de inverno uma das descrições foi "Nem mesmo Draco Malfoy poderia achar algo errado nela". Logo, você achou que ela estava linda, E TODOS os meninos da festa não podiam tirar os olhos dela, LOGO, você ficou olhando para ela.

Malfoy colocou a mão na cara, com uma mistura de irritação e vergonha.

—Isso é verdade? —riu Hermione —sabia que você tinha uma queda por mim.

—Você realmente acha que eu acho uma sangue-ruim bonita Granger? —disse o loiro seco

Rony estava vermelho, e algo dentro dele gritava. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, e só podia pensar que ele ficara com ciúmes da pessoa _errada._

—MERLIN! — sorriu Gina — vocês tem que ficar juntos!

—AH e também teve o segundo ano de vocês. As exatas palavras de Lucio Malfoy foram "Ah você deve ser a senhorita Granger, Draco me falou tudo sobre você". Então você passou suas férias falando da mione?

—Quando eu pedi para você falar algo eu quis dizer algo UTIL. — disse Draco frustado — não algo idiota!

—UIII — riu Hermione —ficou irritado? Então é verdade?

— Nos seus sonhos Granger.

—Eu tenho fatos constrangedores do Harry também — disse Bianca angelicalmente — tipo que nesse ano, antes de ele e a Gina saírem, o Harry teve um sonho que ele beijava a Gina e que o Rony corria atrás dele com um bastão de quadribol.

Todos deram risada, nem Draco conseguiu conter o sorriso ao imaginar o Weasley correndo atrás do Potter com um bastão.

—Culpado — murmurou Harry corando.

—Você realmente achou que eu ia ficar _bravo_ com você a ponto de querer de matar com um bastão de quadribol?

—Eu... —começou Harry antes de ser cortado pela Bianca

—Ele teve conflitos internos. "Mas eu gosto dela" "Ela é irmã do Rony" "Ela é linda" "ela namora o seu colega de quarto" "Tem razão eu não posso ficar com ela" "Mas o namoro dela já esta desandando" "Então eu...Ela é irmã do RONY"

Todos deram risada, e Harry ficou vermelho.

—Calma cara — riu Rony — ela é minha irmã, mas não é por isso que eu vou proibir vocês de namorarem.

—Ah vocês nem ouviram a crise de ciúmes ainda! — falou Bianca — Teve um dia que o Harry e o Rony viram a Gina beijando o Dean, ai o Rony foi brigar com a irmã e o Harry ficou se segurando para não estuporar o Dean escada a baixo e beijar a Gina. E ele... como foi a descrição? Ah é "Um monstro verde no estomago dele estava se segurando para não atacar Dean".

Ninguém conseguia parar de rir e Harry parecia procurar algum lugar para se esconder.

—Não sabia que você era ciumento Harry — disse Gina dando um selinho no namorado.

Harry não respondeu.

—Eu continuo ou eu mudo de vitima? —perguntou Bianca

—MUDA! POR MERLIN — pediu Harry, e Bianca seguiu o pedido.

—Bom... podemos ir para a Hermione não é? Bom, a descrição, dada por ela mesma, sobre o namoro com o Krum foi "o negocio com o Krum é meio físico sabe?"

Harry e Gina seguraram a risada, mas Draco e Rony pareciam não achar graça.

—E teve, é claro, o baile do Slugher , a Mione queria chamar alguém que irritasse o Rony, e a primeira pessoa que ela pensou foi o Malfoy.

Malfoy arqueou as sobrancelhas para Hermione, com um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

—Eu descartei a opção rapidamente tá? — reclamou Mione — e eu fui com o Mcmillan. Foi tão horrível ir com ele que eu acho que até o Malfoy teria sido mais agradável.

—O que está dizendo? Minha companhia é extremamente agradável! — declarou Draco

—Ah claro, — respondeu Hermione sarcasticamente

—Ontem você não reclamou de nada. —disse Malfoy sugestivamente.

—Você me comprou com um sorvete, foi o único motivo para eu não reclamar.

—sei sei — sussurrou Harry revirando os olhos.

Gina riu e Bianca sorriu marotamente.

—O que é isso? Uma conspiração contra mim? —reclamou Mione — são quatro contra uma? Pelo menos o Rony está do meu lado, né Rony?

Rony engoliu em seco.

—Cla...claro!

Ela abraçou os ombros dele amigavelmente

—VIRAM? Isso é um amigo de verdade! —disse Mione dando a língua para os outros quatro.

—Vamos para as fanfictions? — pediu Draco seco.

—Ãh? Ah claro! — falou Bianca

—Bom, podemos começar com Lilian e Thiago não é? —falou Bianca — eu simplesmente amo eles juntos.

**[N/a Eu não vou colocar eles lendo as fanfictions, iria ficar muitooo entediante ;p]**

—Então a Lilian simplesmente odiava o Thiago? —perguntou Hermione surpresa.

—É — disse Bianca.

—Por que ele era o maior pegador de Hogwarts, e era extremamente irritante? — confirmou a morena

—Ele é perfeito não é? — soriru Bianca — acho que você notou a semelhança deles com algum outro casal né Mione?

Ela corou.

—Meus pais são uma versão grifinória de Dramione —murmurou Harry — eu vou vomitar e já volto.

Mas obviamente ele não saiu. Gina deu risada do comentário, mas Bianca foi corrigir.

—Na verdade eles se parecem sim, mas tem muitas diferenças. Não só as casas de Hogwarts, mas o seu pai corria atrás da Lilian, sem nunca parar de sair com outras garotas, e ele tinha Sirius e Lupin como "cupidos", mas sim, Tiago parece o Draco, e a Mione é bem parecida com a Lilian.

Hermione e Draco reviraram os olhos.

—Mas o Tiago é tão fofo — disse Gina — quero dizer, não existem muitos garotos perfeitos por ai não é?

—Como eu sou constantemente comparado com meu pai eu vou levar isso como um elogio — disse Harry encrespando os lábios

—Isso era um elogio —riu Gina —e você não pode ficar com ciúmes do seu _pai_.

Todos deram risadas, menos Harry.

—Podemos passar para alguma Neville&Luna?

—Claro! —disse Rony

Bianca colou o casal e todos começaram a ler. Draco mantinha uma cara entediada, por mais que o fato dos pais do Potter sejam parecidos com ele e a Hermione esteja perturbando ele.

—Eles são fofos juntos —disse Gina

—Eu também acho! — falou Hermione — mas eu só não entendi por que nas fics o Neville sempre acaba ficando muito bonito no 7 ano.

—Ahh —disse Bianca sorrindo — é por culpa do ator do Neville. Deuses como ele ficou perfeito.

—O Neville? — falou Gina — eu tenho que ver isso!

—Será que podemos continuar a ler? —disse Malfoy — ou vocês três vão querer colocar as fotos de todos os atores bonitos que existem?

—Procurar fotos de atores bonitos me parece bom pra mim — riu Hermione

—Bem legal — completou Gina em tom de brincadeira.

—É que o Draquinho tá com medo que a gente ache o ator do Neville mas bonito que o ator dele — falou Hermione

—Ah, mas é uma decisão difícil! — disse Bianca — eu escolheria o Tom (ator do Draco) pela cor incrível dos olhos daquele menino, mas o Matt (ator do neville) é perfeito.

—Podemos, por favor, mudar de assunto? — pediu Rony

As meninas reviraram os olhos e voltaram a ler. Algum tempo depois Bianca falou:

—Podemos trocar pra a _minha_ escolha agora?

—Pansy&Rony não é? — perguntou Harry

Rony murmurou algo.

—Eu vou mostrar que tem muita gente que gosta de você Rony — disse Bianca

—Me colocando com a Parkinson não é a melhor maneira de fazer isso sabia? — Disse Rony

—Uh... Pansy Weasley — pensou Malfoy em voz alta —isso soa errado.

— Soa melhor que Pansy Malfoy — disse Bianca.

—Merlin me livre de casar com aquela coisa! —disse Malfoy brincando

Bianca riu e colocou uma fic desse casal.

Rony estremeceu. Os outros riram.

—Não é ruim! —disse

—Por que não é você! — rebateu Rony

Algumas risadas, algumas caretas. Algumas vezes, Rony pareceu perdido em pensamentos, mas quando pareceu que ele ia inchar e explodir de tato que estava corado Bianca resolveu, finalmente, colocar uma Dramione.

* * *

><p>Eu não vou explicar minha demora, por que eu não tenho desculpa. Eu tenho tempo livre até demais, eu não trabalho. Tudo bem, apartir dessa semana é <em>adeus tempo livre<em> por culpa da semana de provas, mas eu poderia ter escrito muito nesse mês que eu passei sei postar. A verdade? Eu não consegui. Não teve UM ÚNICO DIA que eu entrei no computador sem abrir o arquivo pra escrever essa fic. E eu não conseguia escrever NADA. Esse capitulo foi re-escrito umas 5 vezes, e isso foi o melhor que saiu. Eu prometo postar mais rápido. :S

Eu tenho que agradecer a todo mundo que está lendo e principalmente comentando :D alias, tenho que agradecer muito as leitoras que sempre comentam minha fic, é muito importante pra mim.

Desculpem pela demora

**Resposta dos comentários (logados foram respondidos por PM)**

**Reginha19: ** Muitoooo obrigada! E eu sei que eu demorei, mas eu nunca largaria a fic!

**Sofi Freire: **OOOOi sofi! Brigada mesmo por comentar e pelos elogios!

**Mike e Mary: **:s Eu sei que eu demoro para postar, mas eu posto. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários e por fazer o 120 #palmas e assovios. Eu não tenho ideia de onde veio aquele NT :s e o meu carnaval foi emocionante! Eu fiquei em casa.

E eu fiquei em casa.

Eu não sou muito de sair para curtir o carnaval mas espero q vc tenha se divertido. Beijooos

**Karen Luiza: ** Obrigadaaa pelo comentário! Eu nunca achei que o Harry ficaria bravo com a Mione, eu acho que isso faz ele sair do personagem, mas tem gente que acha que é o contrário... fazer o que? E a mione já evoluiu para ela aquilo eram "ficadas ocasionais" ahahaha ela eh meio lerda nessa fic :s BEIJOOOS

**LilyLunaBlackPotterRvaenclaw:** Oii, brigada pelo comentário e por favor me manda o resto da sua fic O.o saudades dela! Faz um tempo que eu não entro no MSN me desculpa mesmo! bom, sobre o Rony, como vc mesma falou: nada a

**Aneleeh: "**acabei de comprovar oficialmente que não posso ler sua fic enquanto tomo leite achocolatado." E eu comprovei que eu não posso ler as suas reviews com minh mãe por perto por que eu ri tanto que ela achou que eu tava tendo um ataque. E eu também acho que O Harry não faria isso, mas eu quis que ele fizesse para poder falar aquela sentença. Beijooos

**Beijos e até a logo gente!**

**P.S. quando as minhas outras fics, pretendo postar ainda nesse fim de semana! E, se tudo der certo, uma one-shot de Dramione vai sair do forno até domingo, fiquem de olho ;)**


	14. Dramione

Oi... É... Eu nao morri.

eu sei, seria mais facil de explicar esse sumiço se eu tivesse morrido

Ah, seria MUITO mais facil.

Único problema: Eu to viva.

Deixe eu começar: Eu **odiei** esse capitulo. ODIEI. eu demorei MESES para conseguir escrever ele e eu ODIEI.

eu nem ia postar, mas como a fic já tinha praticamente ido pra HIATUS eu achei melhor postar :p

espero que voces ainda estejam aki pra ler a fic, pq eu amo ela e eu amo vcs

boa leitura galera

:D

**p.s. reviews serão respondidas no final do cap.**

* * *

><p><em>Algumas risadas, algumas caretas. Algumas vezes, Rony pareceu perdido em pensamentos, mas quando pareceu que ele ia inchar e explodir de tanto que estava corado Bianca resolveu, finalmente, colocar uma Dramione. <em>**(cap.13)**

—COMO — exclamou Rony após alguns minutos de leitura — alguém lê isso?  
>Gina riu.<br>—Com os olhos respondeu a ruiva  
>Harry, Hermione e Bianca acompanharam a risada.<br>—Hermione, você não está incomodada? —perguntou Rony olhando para a morena que parecia confortável,  
>Ela deu de ombros.<br>—É uma história ficcional, não vai acontecer nada daí mesmo. — respondeu ela.  
>Gina lançou um olhar descrente para ela, mas a morena fingiu na notar.<br>—Então— disse Harry — basicamente o Malfoy e a Mione se beijam e começam a sair?  
>—É — respondeu Bianca<br>— E vocês gostam pelo fato de ser um amor proibido, pelo fato deles serem apostos, pela quimica e pelo fato de acharem o Malfoy gato? — continuou Harry desconfortavelmente  
>Draco sorriu nessa part passando seus dedos pelos cabelos.<br>—é. disse Bianca — sem contar que todo o romance deles, os dois se apaixonando, tem os conflitos internos... ah TUDO neles é perfeito! Sabia que a própria J. queria que Dramione fosse oficial?  
><em>[NA Dados VERDADEIROS, a JK anunciou numa entrevista que ela pensou seriamente em colocar dramione na história por que ambos são orgulhosos e a Hermione seria a saving-grace dele *-* não é lindo?]_  
>— J.K... A escritora? — perguntou Rony — mas ela escreveu os livros! Quero dizer, nós somos reais, mas ela faz o que ela quiser no livro dela.<br>— A verdade é que ela pensou em fazer o Draco ficar com a Hermione, mas isso desconcentraria a história do enredo original, se focando em excesso no romance dos dois então ela achou mais correto fazer a Hermione ficar... com a ideia inicial.  
>—Todo mundo sabe que a Granger fica com o Weasley na historia — disse Draco<br>Hermione corou levemente, mas Ronald ficou vermelho até as orelhas.  
>—Ok — falou Bianca se rendendo — mas só por que está ali não quer dizer que vá acontecer, por que não estava nos livros a aparição de vocês na casa de uma fã.<br>— É... disse Gina — então por que não podemos saber o final?  
>Os outros quatro pareciam estar pensando a mesma coisa<br>— Tipo quem é Rose! — exclamou Hermione — e por que tem gente que acha q ela deveria ficar com o Scorpius.  
>— Por que é muita coisa! — disse Bianca — olha vamos só voltar para a fanfiction ok?<br>Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas logo a fechou ao ver o olhar de Bianca.  
>Eles voltaram a ler as fics.<br>—"Draco começou a beijar o pescoço de Hermione de maneira envolvente, subindo vagarosamente para a boca" — leu Rony esverdeado — como se isso PUDESSE acontecer!  
>Draco riu e trocou um olhar com Hermione. <em>Podemos irritar ele só um pouquinho? <em>Ele dizia com os olhos  
>Hermione revirou os olhos, mas se aproximou do loiro ao seu lado, que começou a beijar a curva do pescoço da morena lentamente. Mesmo que Hermione quisesse, ela não seria capaz de manter os olhos abertos. Os lábios de Draco tocavam a pele dela delicadamente, subindo para mais perto dos lábios dela...<br>— HERMIONE! — exclamou Rony enojado  
>Draco se separou de Hermione dando risada, Gina, que acompanhara os olhares trocados, começou a gargalhar junto.<br>— Por que vocês estão rindo? — perguntou Harry confuso  
>— POR QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU A DONINHA FAZER AQUILO? — gritou o ruivo<br>— Pra irritar você Rony — disse Hermione ainda rindo da cara do amigo  
>—Deu certo — disse Gina gargalhando com a amiga — você devia ter visto sua cara!<br>Rony pareceu confuso.  
>—Foi uma PIADA Weasley — falou Draco lentamente — sabe? PI-A-DA. A gente estava rindo da sua cara.<br>Hermione sorriu docemente para o amigo.  
>— Não é como se eu fosse deixar o Malfoy fazer isso em mim de verdade. Calma<br>Rony ainda estava meio chocado, mas revirou os olhos.  
>— Acho melhor pararmos de ler — disse Bianca — que tal vermos um filme? Tipo, sair, ir no cinema e tals?<br>— Não — disse Harry — eu quero saber o que vai acontecer no ultimo livro.  
>—Não. — retrucou Bianca<br>— VAI! — implorou Hermione — todos nós queremos saber!  
>Bianca pareceu pensar por alguns segundos.<br>— O que vocês querem saber?  
>—Como nós estamos — falou Rony como se fosse óbvio<br>—Quem ganhou a guerra — completou Hermione — o que aconteceu em geral.  
>Bianca suspirou rendida.<br>—Vocês ganharam a guerra. Voldemort morreu.  
>Harry sorriu aliviado, junto com Hermione, Rony e Gina. Draco parecia desconfortável.<br>— É claro que vocês não teriam ganho sem a ajuda de Draco e nem de Narcisa. Snape então, nem se fala.  
>Todos pareceram surpresos.<br>— Como assim? — perguntou Rony — eles são comensais!  
>— Vocês (o trio) foram capturados e levados para a Mansão Malfoy — explicou Bianca — e o rosto de vocês estava transfigurado graças a Hermione. Bellatrix chamou Draco para identificar vocês. Ele percebeu na hora, é claro, mas ficou enrolando a tia. No final foi ótimo por que vocês conseguiram fugir.<br>Draco pareceu surpreso consigo mesmo e Hermione não resistiu em lançar um sorriso para ele.  
>— E graças a Narcisa, que mentiu para Voldemort, Harry está vivo — concluiu Bianca.<br>Harry parecia confuso, mas feliz. Ele não morrera afinal.  
>— Mas você não falou a parte que interessava — reclamou Gina<br>Bianca riu ao ver o olhar da ruiva. Ela sabia o que eles queriam.  
>— Vocês querem saber o que aconteceu depois da queda do lorde das trevas? perguntou a menina querem saber com quem estão? Pois bem... Harry, Alvo Severo é um nome HORRIVEL para se dar para um filho.<br>Harry pareceu engasgar com a própria saliva.  
>—FILHO? ele exclamou com a voz aguda Alvo SEVERO?<br>—Esse é o filho do meio riu Bianca e sim, Severo. Como você mesmo dirá O homem mais corajoso que já conheci  
>—Você está mentindo — murmurou o menino que sobreviveu— eu nunca...<br>—Quem é a mãe? — exclamou Gina cortando o namorado  
>Bianca mantinha a mesma expressão assassina.<br>—Deixe eu terminar. Bom, Alvo é o filho do meio. A mesma aparência que você Harry. Mesmos olhos e mesmo cabelo. James Sirius é o mais velho. Adora irritar o Alvo, tem cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos.  
>—QUEM É A MÃE? exclamou Gina<br>—QUANTOS FILHOS EU TIVE? exclamou Harry junto, com a voz esganiçada.  
>Bianca riu.<br>— Três. A mais nova tem o nome de Lilian Luna Potter ela é ruiva de olhos castanhos igual a mãe.  
>Gina mordeu o lábio com um sorriso esperançoso.<br>—E ela ficava perguntando para a mãe por que ela ainda não podia ir para Hogwarts enquanto seus irmãos iam, igualzinho a mãe com a idade dela.  
>Harry virou para a Gina lentamente, ele sorria com o canto dos lábios.<br>—quem é a mãe? perguntou Harry num murmurio sem desviar dos olhos castanhos da ruiva.  
>—Ginerva... Molly... Weasley... Potter. —respondeu Bianca falando vagarosamente cada nome.<br>Harry colou seus lábios com os da namorada em tempo recorde. Segurava seu rosto com uma mão enquanto a outra descia para sua cintura. Hermione, vendo o casal, não poderia estar mais feliz pelos dois.  
>— Ele casou com a minha irmã — murmurou Rony — ele teve filhos com a minha irmã caçula. Eu esperava que eles terminassem logo, mas nãaao. Ele casou com ela!<br>Harry se separou da ruiva com um sorriso nos lábios avermelhados e colou as testas.  
>—Alvo severo é um nome horrível — disse Gina num sussuro.<br>Harry riu  
>—Eu sei.<br>Bianca sorria, agora docemente, para o casal.  
>—Harry é o chefe da seleção dos aurores. E a Gina foi uma jogadora de quadribol, e agora escreve para o profeta diário, na seção de quadribol.<br>—Quadribol, Harry, três filhos eu não vejo lado negativo nisso.  
>Harry sorriu e levantou Gina pela cintura.<br>—Nem eu. — disse Harry dando um selinho demorado na sua ruiva.  
>Bianca andou até Hermione, Rony e Draco, deixando o casal.<br>— Quanto a vocês... — Bom, eu vou dar a verdade distorcida. Como uma boa fã de Dramione eu não direi com quem vocês casaram. Mas enfim: Rony faça um favor para o pobre menino e lembre-se de não chamar seu filho do Hugo.  
>Rony ficou em um estranho misto de corado e empalidecido.<br>—Hugo? — ele murmurou — é o meu filho?  
>—Sim — confirmou Bianca — e Rose é a filha de Hermione<br>Hermione tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.  
>—Hugo é 1 ou 2 anos mais novo que Rose, que, por sua vez, tem a mesma idade de Alvo severo e a mesma de Scorpius.<br>—Scorpius Que seria meu filho? — concluiu Draco  
>— Exato — Sorriu Bianca<br>—Por isso vocês adoram Rose&Scorpius! — concluiu Hermione  
>—Exato.<br>Gina franziu as sobrancelhas, ainda com a mão de Harry a segurando possessivamente pela cintura.  
>—Então nem Hugo, nem Rose são irmãos? — perguntou a ruiva confusa.<br>—Eu nunca disse isso sorriu Bianca misteriosamente —bom, Rony trabalha com o Harry como Auror. Hermione foi pro ministério melhorar a qualidade das vidas dos elfos e criaturas reprimidas.  
>Harry e Rony começaram a rir.<br>—FALE seguiu em frente — disse o ruivo dando risada.  
>Hermione estava tão feliz que não pode notar as zombarias dos amigos<br>—E Draco... — murmurou Bianca — bom, eu não tenho ideia do que ele faz. Mas eu acho que é oficial que Scorpius é amigo (tipo, melhor amigo) do Alvo Severo, e provavelmente de Rose.  
>Draco, Harry e Hermione trocaram olhares estranhos um com o outro.<br>—Claro — resmungou Draco — tudo o que eu sonhei para o futuro era acordar de manhã no verão ouvindo berros de um Potter/Weasley e uma Granger no andar de baixo.  
>Bianca conteve a risada.<br>—Acredite Malfoy não foi o que eu sonhei também — retrucou Hermione  
>Harry ainda estava agarrado na cintura de Gina, não prestando realmente atenção em muita coisa.<br>— Bom é isso — suspirou Bianca —eu posso contar as teorias, mas vocês não devem estar interessados.  
>Dessa vez todos os bruxos olharam diretamente para ela.<br>—Quais teorias? — murmurou Rony  
>—Bom —sorriu Bianca — nós fãs apenas supomos, mas acredita-se que Alvo Severo e possivelmente Rose tenham ido para a sonserina.<br>—Sonserina? — exclamou Harry — por quê?  
>—Hugo é da grifinória não é? — perguntou Rony<br>—Provavelmente sim — murmurou Bianca em resposta  
>—Então eu estou feliz! — riu o ruivo tranquilo.<p>

Bianca revirou os olhos com um leve sorriso no rosto.

—Minha filha na sonserina — suspirou Hermione — eu posso demorar um pouco para me acostumar com a ideia.  
>— Ou demorar muito completou Gina— mas eu sobrevivo. Vai ser hilário ver um sonserino entre os Weasley.<br>—Mas tudo pode mudar — murmurou Bianca  
>—É — riu Gina — pode ser que Rose e Scorpius se tornem um casal impossível de fazer shipping, por que seria incesto.<br>Hermione revirou os olhos se forçando a não corar.  
>— É — concordou Bianca — talvez Rose vire irmã do Scorpius!<p>

—Ou não retrucou Hermione

— Tem razão! — exclamou Bianca — um Black sempre tem nome de constelação, ou seja, Rose teria outro nome, já que Draco é um Black.  
>Gina riu, enquanto Draco massageava as temporas tentando se acalmar. Hermione praticamente estava dando um tapa na própria cara. Ela <em>merecia<em> amigos assim não é?  
>—Já não tivemos dramione o bastante por um dia? — perguntou Rony<br>—Nunca se tem dramione de mais para um dia, mas enfim vocês já sabem o futuro, o que querem fazer agora?  
>Todos os cinco ficaram em silencio.<br>—Muito útil — exclamou Bianca sarcástica — que tal vermos o filme 2?  
>—Eu topo — murmurou Harry<br>—Tudo bem — concordou Gina — pelo menos eu apareço.  
>—E não esqueça que o Tom Riddle aparece —suspirou Bianca — Merlin ele é lindo!<br>—Você está se referindo ao ator ou ao Voldemort? — perguntou Harry  
>— Aos dois — respondeu a dona da casa com simplicidade<br>—Você-sabe-quem — resmungou Rony — bonito... isso é bizarro.  
>—Inveja? — riu Bianca antes de sair para a sala colocar o DVD<br>Rony pareceu indignado, mas saiu atrás da menina, seguido por Harry e Gina.  
>—Rose hein? — murmurou Draco para Hermione<br>—Melhor que Scorpius — provocou a morena com um sorriso antes de seguir os amigos.  
>Vendo-se sem saída o loiro foi atrás deles, suspirando.<em> Seria um longo filme.<em>..

* * *

><p>Então... foi isso<p>

uma droga eu sei

mas espero que vcs ainda estejam aki para ler, avaliar, comentar, criticar.

desculpem a demora

**reviews****:**

**Bia Black**: brigada sério mesmo *o*

Odaramalfoy: **Brigadaaaaaaaaaaaaa mesmo *-***

**Mike e Mary: **vc nao tem NOÇÃO do quando eu morri de alegria ao ler isso, sério. Eu amo mtoooo escrever e saber que tem alguem que me apoia assim, e gosta tanto dos meus textos eh a melhor coisa do MUNDO. Espero que voce continue amando assim, querendo sempre ler mais e mais :D Beijos sabor Draco

Amanda Felton Malfoy **nossa depois dessa eu to morta T.T nao me mata mimimi poxa quem vai acabar a fic?**

**Bia: **Review PERFEITA mil vezes obrigada!

Clara Batista Potter: **Oi linda! haha dramione, hogwarts, marotos, Malfoy, Weasley, quadribol... meu computador já aceita todos esses termos XD e o sonho do draco eh mtooo importante, mas ele fica mais para frente... bjs**

**Tatalindx: **hahahahah sim rony, calminha, temos planos *0* e vc sabe q vc vai voltar entao pra que o desespero? VC vai ser a primeira a saber do sonho do draco, entao vc só vai saber do sonho dele quando vc aparecer XD isso ficou estranho. MANO era PASCOA quando vc comentou, minha cabeça deve ter um lugar reservado na sua parede já... beijoooos

Karen Luiza: **O.o nao morre nao... o.o... o Rony tem 1 papel mais do que perfeito nessa fic, ele jahja descobre tudo e a vida dele vai virar de ponta cabeça/ A mione já tinha "superado" a queda pelo Rony, eu ia explicar isso mais pro meio da fic :p/ hahahah o harry É lindo maraviolhoso delicia e gostoso :9 e ele vai ajudar o Rony, mas isso vai ter q ser mais pra frente...**

**Mrs. Depp Lerman: **bom, entao...demorei eu sei. DESCULPA t.t hahaha foi legal escrever sobre isso e o Draco está sempre a fim de zoar o povo entao eu achei legal colocar isso :P bjjss

MariDark: **Hermione e Fawkes? You are creepy o.O como seria uma fic deles? Eu tb AMO viajens no tempo :p falando nisso eu tenho uma fic de 3 gerações se unindo, se vc quiser dar uma olhada ;). Eu tenho 2 fics alem daquela de viajem no tempo sendo escritas (eu ainda nao postei). bom obrigasa por comentar *-***

**Biaa Black Potter: **Obrigada!

LilyLunaBlackPotterRanvencla w:** bloqueio eh meu nome do meio ¬¬ sei BEM como eh... mas anyway. eu até ia colocar as besteiras dos dois, mas alem do poema da gin gin nao teve MTA coisa dela e eu acho q eu já machuquei mtoooooooo o rony XDbjs**

**Luiza Arce: **hahahha ooi. Aquele nao era o concurso da sunset dreams? se for eu já to concorendo XD. e brigada MESMO pelo elogio eu amo escrever comedia. mas eu tenho uma fic (que tá concorrendo pro sunset dreams) que eh aventura/mistério com traços de terror. tá sendo um desafio pra mim XD

**Beijos pra todos mundo XD até o cap 15**

**P.S. quem me acopanha no NYAH! sabe que eu postei esse cap algumas horas antes de postar aki. eh por que eu to doente e tive que ir pro pronto de socorro antes de postar nesse site. anyway... bjs**


	15. Chapter 15 - Noite I

O filme acabou quando estava escurecendo. Novamente, assim que o grupo se sentou nos seus costumeiros lugares, Hermione automaticamente encostou em Draco, como se fizesse isso todos os dias.

Embora Draco não tivesse dito algo, era perceptível, que ele estava surpreso ao descobrir que seu pai havia ajudado você-sabe-quem a possuir Gina. Na verdade alguns poucos comentários foram feitos durante o filme; o primeiro sendo sobre a pequena Gina protegendo Harry de Draco, na floreios e borrões, já que o loiro a chamara de namoda do Potter, na verdade, suas exatas palavras haviam sido "Olha só Potter, você achou uma namorada"

—Você estava certo —riu Hermione —ele tinha achado uma namorada.

Malfoy abriu um sorriso arrogante, deitando o corpo par trás de maneira relaxada, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços.

—É claro que eu estava certo! Eu sou o maior gênio que o mundo já viu!

Os quatro grifinórios reviraram os olhos para o sonserino.

—Baixa a bola ai Draco — resmungou Hermione — seu ego na vai caber na sala.

—Se cabe o seu ego aqui é por que cabe o meu.

A morena arregalou os olhos, junto com as sobrancelhas.

—Você está insinuando que meu ego é grande?

O loiro passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

—Eu não estou insinuando nada, Srta. Sabe-tudo.

Hermione abriu a boca indignada.

—Fuinha loira.

—Queridinha dos professore

—Narcisista

—C.D.F.

—silencio vocês dois! — exclamou Bianca atirando pipoca nos dois —eu adoro essa cena!

—Você adora todas as cenas. — reclamou Draco

—Exatamente. — respondeu Bianca com os olhos focados na tela.

Draco e Hermione trocaram olhares e riram silenciosamente antes de voltar a assistir o filme, novamente com a cabeça de Hermione apoiada no ombro de Draco.

Sem contar pequenos comentários e piadas durante o filme, as maiores discussões, depois dessa, foram durante as cenas da aragog (onde Rony parecia rever um trama que ele a pouco superara, com Harry tentando o ajudar, enquanto os demais membros riam descaradamente de Rony e sua voz aguda murmurando "podemos nos desesperar agora?") e durante a cena final do filme, após a batalha final, quando Harry liberta Dobby e Lucius Malfoy quase lança um _avada kedrava _em Harry (ou, como eles falam na dublagem: Avadáááááááá). Nessa cena, Draco pareceu mais pálido do que o costume (o que torna a pele dele quase acinzentada), e, numa voz que tentava desesperadamente parecer normal, ele pergunta

—Meu pai tentou mesmo… te matar naquele dia? A sangue frio, num corredor de Hogwarts?

Harry negou com a cabeça.

—O filme exagerou um pouco, ele deve ter me ameaçado de me perseguir por toda a eternidade ou algo assim. Nada fora do comum. Seu pai também não é retardado de tentar matar alguém assim.

O loiro murmurou algo que eles não puderam ouvir, e Bianca sugeriu que eles pedissem pizza e comessem no quarto dela (já que, de acordo com Bianca, seu pai viria mais cedo hoje para casa, e eles não queriam cruzar com ele pela sala de televisão).

Eles comeram sem reclamar (ninguém reclama de pizza), e até a noite, eles ficaram lendo os livros (sendo que o sétimo estava muito bem guardado por Bianca). O pai de Bianca não avisou quando chegou, e, no meio do jantar, os convidados se assustaram pelo barulho da televisão no andar e baixo.

—Ele é meio distante de você não é? — perguntou Gina enquanto eles comiam

Bianca demorou para responder.

—Ele sempre foi sabe? Mas piorou depois de… Ah, nada. Deixa pra lá.

Gina deu de ombros.

—O dia que você quiser me contar, sou toda ouvidos. Você sabe tudo sobre nós, mas nós não sabemos praticamente nada sobre você.

Bianca sorriu forçadamente para a ruiva, claramente querendo mudar de assunto.

Ainda era cedo quando eles foram dormir. Todos nas suas respectivas camas, em sono profundo perto das 23 horas.

Meia noite e dez Bianca acordou de um salto. Olhando confusa pros lados, piscando tentando se acostumar com a escuridão, notou que apenas uma cama estava vazia. A cama de Ronald. Silenciosamente, a menina se levantou e desceu as escadas, a procura do ruivo.

Encontro-o sentado no quintal, olhando para o céu estrelado. Era noite de lua nova, e o cabelo dele era a única coisa que se destacava na noite escura. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se sentou ao lado dele.

—Hey — ele murmurou

—Hey. Você não devia estar aqui sabia? Meu pai pode acordar.

Rony sorriu fracamente.

—Ele está roncando no sofá a um bom tempo… Sem contar que eu precisava de ar.

—Muita informação para processar?

O ruivo riu pelo nariz.

—Muita informação é apelido, você jogou história que _literalmente _poderiam preencher sete livros.

—E três livros bônus — riu Bianca —e oito filmes.

Rony acompanhou a risada, e, por um momento, os dois ficaram em silencio.

—Eu não sou tão retardado assim sabia? — disse o Weasley do nada, quebrando o silencio.

Bianca pareceu confusa.

—Eu percebi que tem alguma coisa rolando entre a Mione e o Malfoy. Seu dramione se tornou real não é?

Bianca não sabia o que responder.

—Rony, eu…

—Você não vai tentar me consolar vai? Quero dizer, eu não posso negar que eu tenho uma queda pela Hermione, e faz algum tempo, mas eu já aceitei que eu nunca vou conseguir ela. Quero dizer, olha para mim. Eu não tenho nada de especial, como você tão docemente adora retratar. Eu não sou o personagem favorito da maioria das pessoas, eu não sou poderoso, inteligente… Eu sou aquele que faz piada, que atrapalha o grupo… Eu sei disso. Eu sempre soube.

—Ronald Weasley não seja ridículo! — exclamou Bianca.

—Ridiculo, outro adjetivo para me descrever, obrigada! — murmurou Rony olhando para o céu

Bianca apoiou uma mão no ombro dele.

—Quer saber um segredo? — ela começou, e continuou antes de dar tempo dele responder — Eu também não sou nada disso. Importante, eu quero dizer. Você pelomenos é importante. Minha mãe… Ela morreu a três anos. Acidente de carro. Ela tinha ido me buscar da escola e eu tinha derrubado algo atrás do banco, ela se virou para pegar com o carro em movimento, um caminhão bateu na gente, ela morreu, eu não. Por que eu não sirvo nem para morrer mesmo. Meu pai… Ele nunca foi muito carinhoso. Depois da morte da minha mãe, ele me trata como um efeito colateral da morte dela. Eu não sou a mais inteligente ou a melhor em nada, e meu pai… ele adora dizer isso. Nessa época foi quando eu comecei a me afogar em leituras.

"Livros são como portas, sabia? Assim que você abre eles, você entra em outra dimensão, tão longe da sua casa, das suas dores, tristezas, erros. Neles você vive onde você não pode viver aqui. Você descobre qualidades suas que você não tem na vida real. Harry Potter foi o melhor livro para fazer isso. Minha mãe lia para mim antes de ter morrido, e eu segui a leitura. Eu entrei de tal maneira em Hogwarts, mesmo antes da minha mãe ter falecido, aquele castelo já tinha se tornado meu lar. Depois da morte dela, ele se tornou meu maior refugio. Todos os momentos ruins que eu tinha, eu fugia para Hogwarts. Por isso que para mim, vocês são meus melhores amigos. Vocês afastaram a dor quando ninguém mais conseguia. Talvez você seja um personagem que eu goste tão pouco por que eu me vejo muito em você, e você não é o herói, ou o sarcástico, ou o inteligente, você é só Rony."

—Isso era para fazer eu me sentir melhor? — perguntou Rony abismado — você está me fazendo entrar em depressão!

Bianca começou a rir.

—Eu acabei de abrir a história da minha vida para você seu legume sem sentimentos!

—Eu pensei que essa era a minha festa de auto-piedade.

Bianca encostou seus ombros no dele.

—Nem vem cara de cenoura, eu não vou deixar você se lamuriar sozinho. E, se faz você se sentir melhor, eu exagerei ok? Você tem sim muitas fãs, exatamente por você ser só o Rony, e ser um dos personagens mais importantes para a saga. Harry não estaria em lugar nenhum. Seria um Don Quixote sem Sancho - pança.

Rony franziu as sobrancelhas.

—Você acabou de me comparar com um cara chamado pança? Isso foi uma maneira sutil de me chamar de gordo?

Bianca riu novamente.

— Don Quixote de La – Mancha é uma das obras literárias mais famosas do mundo, e Sancho – Pança é o fiel "escudeiro" de Don Quixote, o seguindo a onde quer que ele vá.

—Como um cachorro?

Bianca bufou.

—Eu estou tentando fazer um momento poético aqui Rony, você não está ajudando!

O ruivo se virou para a menina, aproximando os rostos, e sorrindo.

—Momentos não são meu forte.

Bianca agradeceu que estivesse tão escuro, por que ela podia sentir seu rosto esquentando pela proximidade.

—Não mesmo Weasley. Eu te contei tipo, a desgraça da minha vida, o que você vai fazer?

Rony não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ficou parado, olhando fixamente para a menina. Lentamente, ela sentiu seus rostos se aproximando, e, de repente, seus lábios estavam colados no ruivo a sua frente. Ela conseguia ser mais inexperiente que ele, um beijo lento e meio confuso.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos estavam vermelhos como pimentões.

—Eu… — murmurou Bianca — eu acho que eu vou… Boa noite.

—É… eu também vou indo — repetiu Rony —

A garota levantou e saiu andando a frente dele, e, depois de um tempo, ela pensou que pelo menos poderia dizer que seu primeiro beijo havia sido com Ronald Weasley. Quero dizer quantas garotas podem falar isso?

Quando Bianca entrou no próprio quarto, seguida de Ronald, encontrou tudo o que não esperava.

A luz estava acesa, todos estavam de pé. Todos os cinco.

Havia uma pessoa a mais.

* * *

><p>Eu sei<p>

eu mereço tipo 200 avadas kedravas depois de levar 15362 cruccius.

5 **meses**

esse foi meu recorde eu acho.

Eu quero começar acredecendo á:

TODOS os que me procuraram no twitter, facebook, escola, _tumblr, _Nyah, PM, quinto dos infernos e minha casa (sim, minha amiga veio em casa para falar dessa fanfic). Eu juro, toda vez que eu recebia uma mensagem de voces pedindo para eu postar, eu sentia meu coração se partir, pq eu me sento muito culpada por ser preguiçosa e sem criatividade.

Eu tenho muitos bloqueios e eles estão saindo devargar.

O próximo capitulo já esta planejado, e ele é sobre o que aconteceu enquanto rony e bianca estavam fora. Alias, APOSTO que vocês não viram essa chegando

Eu queria ter escrito isso melhor, mas Bianca tratava Rony mal por que ela se via nele, e ela não gostava, ela queria se ver em alguem que era famoso por algo grande, e zuando rony era como afastar as semelhanças entre eles.

Meus personagens questionam a própria existencia, eu sei, eu sou estanha.

Eu espero que voces ainda estejam ai para comentar, por que eu vou me jogar do prédio se eu tiver perdido todos os meus leitores por causa de um Hiatus de 5 meses (**_que não vai se_**** repetir**)

comentários logados serão respondidos amanhã por que eu to com sono e são 3 da manhã

comentários Não-logados:

**Tamires Arago: **menina voce quase me matou de susto O.o o resto ta aqui oh :3

** : **dramione é perfeito e sempre será e eu nuncaa deixarei de amar! Meu deus voce gosta de Supernatural! eu comecei a ver em janeiro, mas eu ainda estou na 5 temporada, mas eu a série é tão perfeitaa

**Guest ( **lindo(a) da próxima poe um nome qualquer pra eu te identificar ok ;) **): **meu deus é sempre uma honra influenciar negativamente fãs para se tornarem fãs de dramione! Ah, o nascimento de uma shipper! Eu me sinto mais do que honrada de estar fazendo esse papel!

**Mike e Mary: **saudadeees! e sim eu FINALMENTE postei, eu demoro mais do que... sei lá, dionisio de manhã depois de uma ressaca. Menina nao quebra as coisas nao que eu vou ter que pagar e eu não tenho dinheiro O.o espero que continue gostando !

**Bia: **demorar, sim; desativar? NUNCA! não se preocupe, um dia, sempre vai ter um novo cap.

**Alana: **heeeeeeeeeey bem vinda! eu voltei a postar e eu espero que agora seja pra valer! vlw por comentar flor

**LilyLuna: **saudades de mais de voce menina, voce sumiu mais que eu uahsaushushua! eu nao curto mto fanfic de 1d, mals, mas eu aposto que ela ta boa! beijoooos


End file.
